Flying Flower
by Nunuzac
Summary: Walse menyuruh Vlyn dan Clay bersekolah dan tinggal di tempat yang sama. Bagi Vlyn ini sama saja dengan mimpi buruk karena harus selalu bersama-sama dengan sepupu sekaligus rivalnya itu.
1. Teaser & Prolog

Ano Hi no Kioku – Fanfiction

Rated: PG 13

Language: Indonesia

Genre: AU / Romance

Warning: Shounen ai

Disclaimer: Ano Hi no Kioku dan seluruh karakternya adalah hak cipta milik Kiyoko

**Flying Flower**

**Teaser:**

"Baik, aku sudah memutuskan! Kelak aku akan menanam dandelion sehingga kau bisa meniup dandelion sepuasnya!"

Itulah janji Clay kepada Vlyn, delapan tahun yang lalu.

Clay?

Sekarang Vlyn menganggapnya sebagai rival terberat, bukan lagi saudara sepupu yang dulu sangat disayanginya. Dan mulai besok, Vlyn harus bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Clay, bahkan tinggal serumah!

Mimpi burukku akan segera dimulai, pikir Vlyn.

Namun kenyataan tidaklah seburuk perkiraannya. Di Airess High School, Vlyn justru belajar banyak mengenai sisi lain dari kehidupan, melalui berbagai masalah yang melibatkan sahabat-sahabatnya : Jule yang melankolis, Gwin yang dingin, Clancy yang kekanakan, Lane yang cantik dan feminin.

Semua yang telah dialami Vlyn membawanya pada satu kesadaran bahwa ia sangat menyukai Clay.

Sekali lagi, Vlyn dan Clay berdiri di sepetak kebun dandelion itu. Vlyn memetik setangkai dandelion, lalu ditiupnya bunga itu hingga kelopak-kelopaknya yang putih beterbangan di udara.....

**Prolog:**

"Aku suka dandelion."

Begitu kata Vlyn sambil meniup setangkai dandelion yang dipegangnya. Dalam sekejap, kelopak-kelopak putih dandelion itu beterbangan di udara hingga tinggal menyisakan kepala bunganya saja.

"Memangnya, apa istimewanya dandelion dibandingkan bunga lain?" Tanya Clay ingin tahu.

"Uum..." Vlyn berpikir sejenak, sepertinya bingung menjawab pertanyaan Clay. Selama ini ia hanya suka saja, tidak pernah memikirkan alasannya. Akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Clay. Pokoknya aku benar-benar suka dandelion, terutama saat meniupnya seperti ini."

Vlyn memetik setangkai lagi dan meniupnya.

"Lihat! Indah, bukan? Udara dipenuhi kelopak-kelopak dandelion yang putih seperti salju."

Melihatnya, Clay merenung sebentar, lalu berkata dengan antusias.

"Baik, aku sudah memutuskan! Kelak aku akan menanam dandelion sehingga kau bisa meniup dandelion sepuasnya!"

Vlyn menoleh terkejut, lalu berkata dengan gembira, "Benarkah, Clay?! Janji, ya?!"

Clay mengangguk mantap, "Janji!"

"Kyaa!! Aku suka Clay!"

Vlyn melompat menghambur dan memeluk Clay yang tidak menduganya sehingga harus mengembalikan keseimbangan badannya agar mereka berdua tidak terjatuh. Setelah pulih dari kagetnya, Clay tersenyum dan memegang kepala Vlyn dengan rasa sayang.

"Aku juga suka Vlyn."

**Note:**

Mungkin tidak banyak yang tahu tentang judul ini. Ano Hi no Kioku adalah novel shounen-ai yang ceritanya mirip seperti Takumi-kun series di mana ceritanya berlatar belakang sekolah khusus cowok dan semua tokoh utamanya adalah cowok. Untuk fanfic ini, saya mengambil genre Alternate Universe sehingga boleh dibilang kalo ceritanya benar2 baru dan saya cuma 'meminjam' karakter2 dari novel aslinya.

Tidak ada referensi resmi tentang cara penulisan nama karakter dalam Romaji sehingga tidak ada jaminan 100% tepat.


	2. Sang Pewaris

**1. Sang Pewaris**

8 Tahun Kemudian...

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Papa." Lille menyambut kedatangan Humphrey.

Vlyn yang baru turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua juga menyambut papanya dengan bersemangat. "Papa, bagaimana keputusan kakek?"

Humphrey memandangnya ragu-ragu. "Itulah, Vlyn. Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu dan Lille."

"Vlyn, tidak bisakah kau bersabar? Biarkan Papa mandi dan makan dulu sebelum ia berbicara dengan kalian," tegur nyonya Humphrey.

"Um, baiklah, Mama."

Vlyn sedikit waswas melihat sikap papanya. Sepertinya keadaan berjalan tidak seperti yang diinginkannya. Sekilas diliriknya adikmya. Lille dengan cuek mencicipi masakan untuk makan malam nanti. Ah, Lille memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan keluarga, batin Vlyn sedikit jengkel. Dengan resah, Vlyn masuk ke ruang keluarga dan menyetel TV sembari menunggu panggilan makan malam. Namun acara yang ditontonnya sudah tidak masuk ke pikirannya karena telah dipenuhi berbagai macam persoalan lain.

Tiga hari yang lalu, papa Vlyn pergi memenuhi panggilan kakek Vlyn ke rumahnya di kota A. Kakek Vlyn, Walse, adalah seorang milyader yang memiliki jaringan bisnis raksasa di negeri itu. Ia memiliki tiga orang putra. Yang tertua adalah Humphrey yang diserahi tugas memimpin bisnis di kota B. Humphrey memiliki dua anak yaitu Vlyn dan Lille. Putra kedua adalah Leon yang diserahi tugas memimpin bisnis di kota C. Leon hanya memiliki anak tunggal yaitu Clay yang seumuran dengan Vlyn. Putra bungsu Walse adalah Kenny. Kenny adalah seorang _gay _sehingga ia tidak berkeluarga. Meskipun begitu, di antara ketiga putra Walse, si bungsu inilah yang ter-_smart_ sehingga diserahi tugas memimpin bisnis utama di ibukota segera setelah Walse mengundurkan diri. Setelah bisnis di ibukota ada yang menghandel, Walse memutuskan pindah ke kota A untuk memimpin bisnis di sana sekaligus mengawasi bisnis keseluruhan miliknya. Menyadari usianya yang semakin senja, Walse memanggil ketiga putranya untuk menjelaskan keputusannya mengenai siapa-siapa saja yang akan mewarisi bisnisnya kelak.

Hal inilah yang cukup mengganggu pikiran Vlyn. Sebagai cucu laki-laki sulung dari putra sulung Walse, Vlyn ingin sekali mendapat kepercayaan kakeknya untuk mewarisi bisnis utama di ibukota setelah pamannya, Kenny, pensiun nanti. Keinginan Vlyn tersebut bukan karena ia tamak atau silau akan materi, tetapi lebih karena Vlyn merasa tertantang untuk terjun langsung dan mempertahankan kejayaan bisnis keluarganya, dan tentu saja karena harga diri sebagai cucu laki-laki sulung dari putra sulung keluarga Walse, yang jika dilihat secara garis keturunan adalah yang paling berhak menjadi pewaris utama bisnis keluarga tersebut.

Vlyn adalah seorang anak yang sangat cerdas, kaya akan ide-ide inovatif, dan punya _curiousity _dan semangat tinggi. Ia bahkan sudah punya segudang ide untuk membuat bisnis tersebut berekspansi sehingga kerajaan bisnis keluarga Walse akan semakin berkembang.

Namun kemampuannya itu tidak membuatnya lantas yakin akan mendapatkan keinginannya. Diam-diam Vlyn menganalisis para 'pesaing' nya. Lille dianggapnya bukan ancaman. Walaupun adiknya itu juga sama cerdas dengan dirinya, tapi Lille masih seorang bocah yang lebih mementingkan kesenangannya sendiri. Mungkin kesadarannya akan tumbuh seiring dengan kedewasaannya, tapi setidaknya hal itu belum muncul untuk sekarang ini. Yang paling mengusik pikiran Vlyn adalah sepupunya, Clay. Sewaktu kecil, mereka belum menunjukkan perbedaan yang mencolok, tapi lama kelamaan perbedaan itu semakin tampak. Di usia yang sebaya, Clay jauh lebih dewasa dalam pemikiran dan tindakannya. Jika Vlyn sangat cerdas, maka Clay boleh dikatakan jenius. Ia mampu menyerap pengetahuan dengan sangat cepat tanpa harus belajar berlebihan, sementara Vlyn memerlukan ketekunan untuk mencapai hasil maksimal. Sudah banyak penghargaan akademik dan non-akademik yang diraih Clay. Di samping itu, secara fisik, mereka berdua juga menunjukkan perbedaan. Clay tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang keren dan sangat tampan. Di lain pihak, Vlyn tetaplah seorang pemuda yang sangat manis dan _baby face _sehingga penampilannya itu sering dinilai 'kurang meyakinkan' untuk bisa menjadi calon pemimpin bisnis utama keluarga Walse.

Vlyn menghela nafas panjang kala ia teringat pada Clay. Ia sayang pada sepupunya itu. Saat masih kecil, perasaan sayangnya itu belum ditumpangi prasangka apapun. Tapi kini di dalam hatinya terselip sebuah perasaan rivalitas terhadap Clay. Clay bisa saja merenggut impiannya menjadi pewaris bisnis utama sang kakek. Clay dengan segala kemampuannya yang superior dan _over archiever_.

"Vlyn, makan malam sudah siap!" Teriakan mamanya membuyarkan lamunan Vlyn.

Baiklah, kata Vlyn dalam hati, sebentar lagi aku akan tahu keputusan kakek.

~*~

"Eh?"

Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Vlyn ketika mendengar penuturan papanya.

Humphrey memandang putranya dengan prihatin. Ia tahu berita yang disampaikannya barusan sangat mengecewakan Vlyn, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Setiap kata-kata Walse adalah titah tak terbantah. Dan dalam hati pun sebenarnya Humphrey tidak berkeberatan dengan keputusan Walse untuk mengangkat Clay sebagai pewaris utama, dan bukan Vlyn.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Kakek tidak adil!" Vlyn membantah berapi-api.

"Tenangkan emosimu, Sayang," nyonya Humphrey berusaha membujuk anaknya.

"Kurasa kakek sudah cukup adil, Vlyn. Clay memang akan mewarisi bisnis utama di ibukota, tapi kau juga akan meneruskan bisnis di kota A yang tidak kalah penting. Bahkan sekarang bisnis itu malah ditangani sendiri oleh kakek, jadi kau akan jadi penerus kakek."

Beginilah pembagian versi Walse : Clay mewarisi bisnis di ibukota dan kota C, Vlyn mewarisi bisnis di kota A, Lille mewarisi bisnis di kota B.

Tapi bukan Vlyn namanya jika puas dengan bujukan papanya. Ia terus berargumen. "Tetap saja aku tidak terima! Yang kuinginkan adalah bisnis utama keluarga kita! Apa yang membuat kakek sampai memutuskan demikian?! Clay tidak lebih baik dariku! Tapi baiklah, selama hal tersebut belum disahkan, aku masih mempunyai waktu untuk membuktikan kepada kakek bahwa aku lebih pantas jadi pewaris utama keluarga Walse!"

"Cukup, Vlyn!" Humphrey mulai kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi kekeraskepalaan anaknya. "Terimalah keputusan kakek karena itulah yang terbaik untukmu. Jangan mencoba bertindak macam-macam yang akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

Vlyn bangkit dari duduknya. "Pokoknya aku tidak akan menyerah, Pa! Tidak selama aku masih punya waktu sampai hari pengesahan nanti!"

Selesai berkata demikian, Vlyn berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang menuju kamarnya dan mengunci diri di kamar dengan penuh kekesalan.

~*~

Humphrey memandangi kepergian anaknya ke kamar sambil mengurut dada. Begitulah Vlyn jika sudah punya kemauan. Ia bisa jadi sangat keras kepala dan membabi buta. Tapi itu justru membuat Humphrey makin sayang padanya. Meskipun sering dibuat pusing dengan sifat Vlyn itu, namun diam-diam Humphrey salut pada semangatnya. Ada banyak anak muda yang tidak memiliki semangat dan mudah putus asa, sementara yang lainnya memilih cuek dan tidak peduli. Makanya Humphrey menganggap sifat itu sebagai nilai plus bagi Vlyn, asal anak itu masih bisa mengendalikan semangatnya yang meluap-luap.

Humphrey ragu, apa Vlyn akan bisa bersikap tenang dan kepala dingin dalam menghadapi kenyataan itu. Ia bisa memahami perasaan, keinginan, dan harga diri Vlyn. Tapi di lain pihak, ia pun menyadari bahwa keponakannya, Clay, lebih pantas menjadi pewaris utama keluarga Walse. Entah kenapa Vlyn justru tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tergolong 'kelewat manis' untuk jenis kelaminnya. Walse juga mengedepankan hal tersebut sebagai pertimbangan untuk memilih Clay. Vlyn yang berperawakan langsing dan _girly _akan mengurangi wibawa pewaris utama keluarga mereka, begitu Walse beralasan. Dan lagi-lagi, Humphrey harus membenarkan kata-kata ayahnya.

Kini Humphrey hanya bisa berharap agar Vlyn tidak melakukan tindakan-tindakan ekstrem yang bisa mengacaukan situasi di keluarga Walse. Dia juga berharap masalah itu tidak sampai merusak hubungan Vlyn dan Clay yang tadinya sangat dekat. Itulah yang menjadi kekhawatiran utama Humphrey untuk saat ini.

~*~

"Lille, kemarilah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Vlyn memanggil adiknya dari balik pintu kamar. Lille masuk dengan enggan. Ia tahu kakaknya masih akan mengurusi masalah warisan, dan itu tidak menarik minat Lille.

"Dengar, Lille, aku tahu kau sekarang sudah cukup dewasa untuk dapat memberikan pendapat secara objektif," Vlyn memulai dengan sikap serius. "Katakan dengan jujur, menurut pandanganmu, siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi pewaris utama keluarga Walse, aku atau Clay?"

"Kak Clay," jawab Lille singkat, tapi cukup untuk membuat Vlyn jengkel setengah mati.

"Lille, aku serius! Masa kau lebih mendukung orang lain daripada kakakmu sendiri?!" Bentak Vlyn penasaran.

"Lho, tadi kakak berkata aku boleh memberikan pendapat secara objektif," Lille ngotot tak mau kalah.

Vlyn bertambah kesal, "Baik, baiklah kalau begitu! Ternyata kalian semua sama saja. Tapi aku tidak mau kalah! Aku akan berjuang melawan Clay meskipun tanpa dukungan siapa pun!"

"Kakak membenci kak Clay?" Tanya Lille heran.

"Tentu saja! Dia adalah musuhku!"

"Tapi selama ini kakak kan sayang sekali padanya? Bahkan kakak selalu menunggu-nunggu tibanya hari libur untuk dapat bertemu kak Clay," kata Lille polos.

Vlyn tertegun mendengar perkataan adiknya. Memang benar, selama ini ia selalu _excited_ menunggu liburan tiba. Ia dan Clay tinggal di kota yang berbeda sehingga hanya bisa bertemu saat liburan. Mereka biasa menghabiskan masa liburan bersama di _cottage_ atau di villa-villa kepunyaan keluarga Walse atau di tempat-tempat lain, liburan di manapun selalu berkesan jika ada Clay. Tapi sekarang...

"Itu dulu!" Bantah Vlyn tegas. "Sekarang Clay adalah rivalku! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku juga bisa bersaing dengannya! Dan akulah yang akan menang!"

Lille tidak menanggapi, ia hanya memandang kakaknya dengan ragu-ragu.


	3. Perintah Kakek

**2. Perintah Kakek**

"Vlyn, kau mau ikut denganku ke Eropa, liburan kenaikan kelas ini? Aku ingin menonton turnamen sepak bola di sana." Seperti biasa ajakan Clay terdengar ramah.

Vlyn menggigit bibirnya, lalu menjawab dengan datar, "Tidak. Aku tidak suka sepak bola."

"Oh, tapi di sana kita kan tidak hanya bisa menonton sepak bola. Masih banyak objek wisata yang sangat menarik untuk dikunjungi," bujuk Clay yang cukup terkejut dengan penolakan Vlyn yang biasanya selalu setuju tanpa berpikir dua kali untuk menuruti ajakan berlibur Clay.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Lagipula aku sudah punya rencana sendiri untuk mengisi liburan. Aku akan ikut kontes robot. Aku ingin mengisi liburan dengan kegiatan edukatif, bukan hanya bersenang-senang sepertimu," Vlyn sengaja ingin membuat Clay tersinggung.

"Astaga, Vlyn, ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Lagipula ini kan liburan kenaikan dari SMP ke SMU, tidak ada salahnya _refreshing_ dan bersantai sejenak." Clay masih terkejut, tapi ia tidak marah pada Vlyn.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut denganmu, titik. Sudah, jangan menggangguku lagi," putus Vlyn sambil menutup telepon.

Kali ini barulah Clay tersinggung, tapi di saat yang sama, Clay juga sangat heran, apa yang membuat sikap Vlyn jadi seketus itu padanya. Clay mengira Vlyn sedang _bad mood_, nantinya ia juga akan baik kembali. Clay akan lebih terkejut jika mengetahui sikap Vlyn padanya akan lebih buruk lagi dari sekarang.

~*~

"Kami pulang."

"Mama, Papa, lihat!" Seru Lille gembira sambil memamerkan piala yang dibawanya. Vlyn juga membawa sebuah piala.

"Aku jadi juara kontes robot untuk usia 13 tahun. Kakak juga juara di kelas 15 tahun," cerita Lille dengan bangga.

Nyonya Humphrey segera memeluk mereka berdua, "Anak-anak kesayangan mama ini memang hebat!"

Wajah Vlyn dan Lille merah mendengar pujian sang mama.

"Selamat ya, Vlyn, Lille," kata Humphrey pula. "Papa punya berita untukmu dari kakek. Papa tidak tahu apa kau akan senang atau tidak dengan berita ini."

"Oh, ada berita apa, Pa? Katakan sekarang, jangan buat aku penasaran."

"Kakek menyuruhmu melanjutkan SMU di sekolah khusus pria Airess High School di ibukota. Kau akan tinggal di rumah paman Kenny."

Mata Vlyn berbinar mendengarnya, "Asyik! Sudah lama aku ingin merasakan kehidupan di ibukota."

"Tapi bukan itu saja," Humphrey melanjutkan dengan hati-hati, "Kakek juga menyuruh Clay melakukan hal yang sama."

"Apa? Apa sekolahnya juga sama? Tempat tinggalnya juga sama?" Vlyn mulai terlihat marah.

Humphrey mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau! Bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dan tinggal seatap dengan musuhku?! Aku tidak mau melakukannya!" Kata Vlyn berang.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu, Vlyn. Ini adalah perintah kakek dan kau tentu tahu bahwa perintah kakek tak bisa dibantah. Lagipula, Clay bukan musuhmu. Kau harus ingat itu!" Humphrey memperingatkan anaknya dengan tegas.

Vlyn mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Ia tidak mau berdebat dengan papanya karena ia tahu, memperdebatkan keputusan kakeknya adalah hal yang sia-sia.

~*~

"Apa sebaiknya aku minggat saja ya?"

"Jangan, bisa-bisa kakak malah kehilangan hak waris kalau sampai berani menentang perintah kakek." Lille menanggapi sambil matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Game Boy Advance yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau bersama-sama Clay, Lille. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Keluh Vlyn putus asa.

"Coba saja ambil sisi positifnya. Kalau kakak satu sekolah dengan kak Clay, berarti kakak punya kesempatan bersaing dengannya dan menunjukkan pada kakek, siapa yang lebih baik."

Kata-kata Lille bagaikan menyalakan bolam di otak Vlyn. "Hmm, benar juga ya," gumamnya, lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak adiknya. "Terima kasih, Lille. Selama ini tak pernah terpikirkan olehku kemungkinan itu. Ya, kurasa akhirnya aku akan bisa membuktikan pada kakek bahwa aku lebih kompeten daripada Clay."

Kali ini Lille menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang Vlyn dengan khawatir. Dalam hati ia menyesali sarannya tadi. Lille cuma berharap semoga tidak ada kejadian yang tidak diharapkan menimpa kakak yang diam-diam sangat disayanginya itu.

~*~

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar yang biasa ditempati Vlyn jika ia sedang liburan di sini. Kau paling suka kamar itu kan, Vlyn?"

"Terima kasih, Paman."

Vlyn pindahan ke rumah Kenny ditemani papa, mama, dan adiknya. Clay yang sudah pindah lebih dulu, ikut keluar menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang, semuanya. Vlyn, sekarang kita tidak perlu menunggu liburan lagi untuk dapat bersama-sama," senyum Clay.

Sebenarnya Vlyn ingin berkomentar pedas pada Clay, tapi mengingat ia dikelilingi keluarganya, Vlyn menahan diri dan hanya diam.

"Vlyn, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit atau mabuk di perjalanan?" Clay bertanya cemas saat melihat Vlyn tidak bersemangat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menata barang-barangku di kamar."

"Aku ikut, Kak," Lille menyusul Vlyn.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke kamar, Humphrey dengan sungkan berkata pada Clay. "Clay, maafkan sikap Vlyn. Ia jadi seperti itu sejak turunnya keputusan kakek mengenai pewaris."

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu?" Clay keheranan.

Humphrey lantas menjelaskan semuanya.

"Oh, aku tak menyangka Vlyn akan memusuhiku karena hal itu. Padahal aku tidak pernah meminta kepada kakek untuk diberi hak istimewa," Clay terlihat sedih dan kecewa. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Vlyn dengan ketus menolak ajakannya untuk berlibur ke Eropa.

"Aku tahu, Clay. Aku tidak pernah mencurigai dan menyalahkanmu," sahut Humphrey berusaha membesarkan hati Clay.

"Vlyn memang anak yang terlalu bersemangat dan selalu meledak-ledak emosinya, tapi kurasa ia tidak sungguh-sungguh memusuhimu, Clay. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia masih sangat menyayangimu. Tinggal bagaimana kau meredam perasaan bersaingnya. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa," Kenny berkata sambil mengedipkan mata.

~*~

"Weker itu jangan diletakkan di atas meja tulis, Lille. Letakkan di dekat lampu tidur agar aku mudah menjangkaunya. Atas meja tulis akan kupakai untuk meletakkan foto keluarga."

Vlyn dan Lille sibuk menata kamar baru Vlyn.

"Nah, dengan begini, aku bisa melihat foto keluargaku kapan saja aku rindu akan kalian."

Lille diam saja memandangi foto itu.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Kau pendiam sekali sejak di perjalanan," Vlyn merangkul Lille dari belakang.

"Aku...kurasa aku akan kesepian. Selama ini rumah selalu ramai karena ada kakak. Aku bisa berangkat sekolah bersama kakak, bermain dan bercanda bersama kakak. Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan sendirian," Lille berkata dengan agak tersendat.

Vlyn tersenyum bahagia. Ternyata Lille yang sering terlihat cuek itu sangat memperhatikan dirinya.

"Aku juga akan merindukan Lille, papa, dan mama. Tapi aku yakin Lille akan baik-baik saja meski tanpa aku, karena kamu adalah adikku yang hebat. Jaga dirimu ya, Sayang. Jaga mama dan papa juga," pesan Vlyn sambil membelai kepala Lille.

"Kakak juga, jaga diri kakak, jangan sampai melakukan hal-hal yang konyol," Lille merangkul Vlyn.

Dan aku juga mendoakan semoga kakak dapat berbaikan kembali dengan kak Clay, tambah Lille dalam hati.


	4. Hari Pertama di Airess High School

**3. Hari Pertama di Airess High School**

Hari itu, tahun ajaran baru di SMU pria Airess High School dimulai. Vlyn merasa sangat bersemangat. Bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik ibukota adalah keinginannya sejak dulu. Dan yang lebih penting, perang terhadap Clay juga akan segera dimulai!

Vlyn mematut-matut dirinya di depan cermin. Seragam Airess High School memang sangat elegan! Puas, ia segera turun untuk berangkat sekolah. Di koridor menuju pintu depan, Vlyn bertemu dengan Clay.

"Pagi, Vlyn. Mau berangkat bersama?"

Sejenak, Vlyn tercengang menatap Clay. Betapa cocoknya Clay dengan seragam Airess High School. Ia tampak semakin tampan dan mempesona. Vlyn merasa kalah _start_. Dengan dingin ia menyahut, "Tidak, aku mau berangkat sendiri."

Clay yang telah tahu duduk persoalannya tidak berusaha melawan kekerasan sikap Vlyn dengan kekerasan juga. Maka Clay dengan tetap tersenyum menjawab, "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

~*~

Airess High School adalah sebuah yayasan pendidikan yang mencakup SD sampai SMU, khusus untuk siswa pria. Area Airess High School sangat luas dan dilengkapi berbagai fasilitas terbaik. Sekolah itu memang diperuntukkan bagi kalangan menengah ke atas. Vlyn memandang sekelilingnya dengan senang. Banyak pemuda _stylish_ dan _charming_ berseliweran, membuat suasana di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru itu makin meriah.

Namun kegembiraan Vlyn seakan lenyap saat ia mengecek daftar pembagian kelas. Vlyn sekelas dengan Clay! Dalam hati ia merutuki kenyataan itu. Tapi biarlah, pikir Vlyn berusaha menghibur diri. Dengan begini malah akan lebih mudah untuk menunjukkan superioritasnya atas Clay.

Seluruh siswa berkumpul di aula untuk upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran. Setelah pidato sambutan dari kepala sekolah, perwakilan guru, dan perwakilan orang tua murid, maka tiba saatnya sambutan dari ketua OSIS Airess High School, Kyle. Sontak ruang aula itu dipenuhi decak kagum dan suara bisik-bisik dari para siswa kelas 1, termasuk Vlyn yang ikut tercengang melihatnya. Senior Kyle sangat tampan, tatapan matanya tajam, tubuhnya tinggi atletis.

"Duh, tampannya ketua OSIS kita..."

"Benar, dan sangat _cool_."

"Kabarnya dia selalu ranking teratas, selain juga jago olahraga dan menyanyi."

"Aah, kenapa aku tidak sebaya dengannya? Sekarang ia pasti sudah punya grup fans dari kakak-kakak kelas. Aku iri!"

Demikian kasak-kusuk di sekitar Vlyn yang membuatnya tersenyum-senyum. Vlyn sendiri sangat menikmati penampilan Kyle saat membacakan pidato sambutan itu.

"Demikianlah sambutan dari saya. Selanjutnya saya persilakan perwakilan murid baru, Clay, untuk membacakan sambutannya."

Kata-kata penutup dari Kyle mengejutkan Vlyn. Bahkan pada hari pertamanya di sekolah, Clay sudah ditunjuk untuk maju mewakili para siswa baru.

Sekali lagi pandangan-pandangan dan komentar-komentar penuh kekaguman mengiringi langkah Clay menuju podium.

"Ooh...dia tidak kalah dari senior Kyle!"

"Benar! Dia akan jadi idola kita, para siswa kelas 1! Aku akan segera membentuk _fans club_-nya!"

Vlyn mendelik mendengar perkataan pemuda di sebelahnya. Sekilas diliriknya pemuda itu. Perawakannya mungil, wajahnya sangat manis dan kekanakan, ia tampak sangat bersemangat dan memandang Clay dengan mata berbinar kagum. Vlyn terpaksa menahan kegeramannya sepanjang sisa waktu upacara itu.

~*~

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Saya Deime, guru biologi yang akan jadi wali kelas kalian."

"Selamat pagi, Pak Guru!" Serempak para murid menjawab.

Pak guru Deime berwajah tampan dan masih sangat muda, tapi ia berwibawa. Vlyn merasa ia akan jadi wali kelas yang baik untuk mereka.

Pak guru Deime melanjutkan, "Hal pertama yang ingin saya lakukan adalah memilih ketua kelas karena ketua kelas sangat penting artinya untuk kelancaran kegiatan belajar mengajar selanjutnya."

"Pak Guru, saya usulkan Clay untuk jadi ketua kelas," Clancy pertama kali menyuarakan pendapatnya. Clancy adalah pemuda imut yang duduk di sebelah Vlyn saat upacara tadi. Vlyn semakin kesal. Kenapa pula pemuda yang sepertinya akan sangat memuja Clay harus sekelas dengannya?

"Saya setuju dengan usul Clancy, Pak Guru," Ross menanggapi.

"Saya juga setuju," tambah Sam.

"Saya juga," dukung Weill.

Dan demikianlah, hampir seluruh penghuni kelas menyatakan persetujuannya. Pak guru Deime mengetuk-ngetuk meja untuk menenangkan anak-anak.

"Baik, baik. Jadi semuanya setuju Clay jadi ketua kelas? Atau adakah yang keberatan dengan usul ini?"

Vlyn langsung tunjuk tangan. "Saya tidak setuju, Pak Guru. Di mana pun, pemilihan ketua kelas tidak bisa asal tunjuk. Biasanya selalu ada beberapa kandidat, lalu barulah masing-masing menentukan pilihannya."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat ada calon lain yang bisa menyamai Clay. Ia memiliki semua persyaratan untuk menjadi ketua kelas," bantah Clancy.

"Betul, betul..." Yang lain ikut menyetujui.

Wajah Vlyn merah padam karena kesal dan malu. Ia merasa seluruh kelas memandang dirinya dengan memusuhi.

"Cukup, anak-anak. Vlyn, saya juga berpendapat bahwa Clay adalah calon yang tepat, jadi tidak ada gunanya mempersulit keadaan. Saya akan tetap mengangkat Clay sebagai ketua kelas."

Para siswa bertepuk tangan. Vlyn membuang muka saat menyadari Clay menatapnya. Ia merasa Clay melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh kemenangan. Padahal Clay justru memandangnya dengan sedih. Clay tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang akan menentang pengangkatan dirinya menjadi ketua kelas adalah sepupunya sendiri, sementara anak-anak lain yang tidak mengenalnya malah mendukungnya.

"Kau tidak suka pada Clay?" Sebuah suara halus di sampingnya membuat Vlyn menoleh ke pemuda di bangku sebelah. Ia bernama Jule. Jule adalah pemuda yang sangat cantik, bahkan tadinya Vlyn mengira ia perempuan yang salah masuk sekolah. Jule memiliki mata yang indah, tapi Vlyn merasa mata itu penuh kesedihan. Ia juga anak yang pendiam dan melankolis. Sejak tadi ia tidak banyak bicara, padahal teman-teman yang lain sibuk berkenalan satu sama lain.

"Ya, aku tidak suka padanya," sahut Vlyn tegas.

Jule tampak heran, "Kau sudah kenal Clay sebelumnya?"

Vlyn merasa Jule adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya. Selain itu ia juga butuh teman di tengah anak-anak lain yang sibuk memuja Clay. Maka Vlyn memutuskan untuk berterus terang kepada Jule.

"Jule, istirahat nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya."

~*~

Saat piket sepulang sekolah di hari pertama itu, Clancy mendekati Vlyn.

"Uum...Vlyn, aku merasa sepertinya kau tidak begitu suka dengan Clay."

"Memang," balas Vlyn ketus. "Hanya karena wajahnya sedikit lebih tampan dibandingkan anak-anak lain, maka dia jadi belagu dan merasa paling unggul. Padahal dalam soal kemampuan, aku yakin tidak kalah darinya."

Clancy memandangnya sejenak seperti menilai, lalu mulai membela Clay, "Clay tidak belagu ataupun sombong. Aku dan teman-teman sekelas mencalonkannya karena kemauan kami sendiri. Lagipula jika benar Clay seperti yang kau tuduhkan, kami tidak akan kompak memilihnya bukan?"

Vlyn memandangnya jengkel. "Apa maumu, Clancy? Jika kau membela Clay di depanku agar aku mengubah pandanganku terhadapnya, kau tak kan berhasil."

"Aku cuma bermaksud memberimu peringatan. Aku sendiri tidak ambil pusing biarpun kau membenci Clay, sepanjang kalian tidak terlibat bentrokan langsung. Yang kutakutkan justru anak-anak lain. Mereka mulai mengidolakan Clay sejak pertama kali melihatnya, apalagi nanti jika mereka sudah melihat kompetensi Clay dengan mata kepala sendiri. Bukan mustahil mereka akan memusuhi siapa pun yang berlawanan dengan Clay. Berhati-hatilah, Vlyn. Jumlah orang yang menentang Clay tidak sebanding dengan pendukungnya. Aku berkata begini bukan karena aku memusuhimu. Sudah kukatakan tadi bahwa aku tak peduli dengan kebencianmu pada Clay. Aku justru _care_ padamu. OK, teman?"

Clancy memegang pundak Vlyn sebelum meninggalkannya. Vlyn menghela nafas untuk menahan kejengkelannya.

~*~

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang," sambut Kenny yang diiringi Clay di belakangnya yang sudah tiba di rumah lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di Airess High School, Vlyn?" Tanya Kenny.

"Biasa-biasa saja, Paman. Yang diistimewakan teman-teman adalah Clay. Dia menjadi ketua kelas dan wakil murid kelas 1. Jadi sebaiknya Paman beri dia ucapan selamat," sindir Vlyn sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

Clay hanya menunduk mendengarnya. Kenny berusaha menghiburnya. "Jangan diambil hati, Clay. Vlyn masih sakit hati karena kalah bersaing denganmu, tidak hanya di mata kakek, tapi juga di kalangan teman-teman sekolah."

Clay menyahut dengan lesu, "Kurasa Vlyn serius membenciku, Paman. Dia bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya padaku di depan kelas."

"Oh? Tidakkah itu membuat semua orang heran dan bertanya-tanya, kenapa sepasang saudara sepupu justru bermusuhan?"

Clay menggeleng, "Vlyn tentu saja tidak sudi mengatakan kalau kami bersaudara, dan aku menghormati keinginannya itu. Aku tidak mau membuat keadaan tambah buruk. Makanya aku juga diam saja. Kurasa tidak ada seorang pun yang menyangka kalau kami adalah sepupu, kecuali beberapa orang tertentu."

"Clay, kau benar-benar baik, ya. Sabarlah, sedikit demi sedikit Vlyn akan menyadari kebaikan hatimu."

"Aku tidak yakin, Paman," ujar Clay sedih.


	5. Persaingan Dimulai!

**4. Persaingan Dimulai!**

Esoknya sebelum mengakhiri jam pelajarannya, Pak Guru Deime mengumumkan sesuatu. "Saya akan mengumumkan bahwa kalian semua wajib mengikuti minimal satu kegiatan ekstra kurikuler sabagai syarat kenaikan tingkat. Paling lambat akhir bulan ini, kalian sudah harus terdaftar di masing-masing ekskul. Sebelum itu, para perwakilan dari tiap ekskul akan memasuki kelas-kelas untuk mempromosikan program mereka. Jadi pilihlah ekskul yang paling sesuai dengan kalian. Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang!" Serempak murid-murid itu menyahut, lalu suasana kelas menjadi gaduh karena masing-masing saling menanyakan pendapat tentang ekskul yang akan diikuti.

"Jule, kau mau masuk klub apa?" Tanya Vlyn.

"Kurasa aku akan ikut klub piano. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku belum tahu."

Vlyn tidak berbohong. Ia memang belum tahu ingin masuk klub apa karena diam-diam ia sudah merencanakan untuk masuk ekskul yang sama dengan Clay, dengan demikian ia punya kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan bahwa ia juga bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan sepupunya itu, bahkan lebih baik!

Saat istirahat, Vlyn mendekati Clancy. "Clancy, kau mau masuk klub apa?" Tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja klub komik!" Jawab Clancy bersemangat. "Vlyn bagaimana?"

"Aku belum memutuskan. Oya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Clay? Apa kau tahu ekskul apa yang akan diikutinya?"

"Klub sepak bola," jawab Sam mendahului Clancy.

"Tapi Clay belum akan mendaftar hari ini karena senior Kyle memanggilnya untuk diperkenalkan pada jajaran pengurus OSIS sebagai wakil kelas 1. Mungkin besok dia baru bisa mendaftar," sambung Ross. Rupanya Sam dan Ross adalah ahli pencari informasi, pikir Vlyn.

Vlyn merasa semangat bersaingnya hilang setengah. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyaingi Clay dalam sepak bola? Jika itu basket, voli, atau tennis, Vlyn merasa masih ada kemungkinan biarpun ia juga tidak begitu yakin. Tapi sepak bola? Vlyn memang tidak pernah suka olahraga itu, memperebutkan si kulit bundar bersama dengan 21 pemain lainnya, ugh...tidak terbayang oleh Vlyn. Tapi Clay dan Lille sangat menyukainya. Jika mereka berdua sudah mulai ngobrol tentang sepak bola, maka Vlyn hanya bisa diam karena tidak paham.

Tapi Vlyn bukanlah Vlyn jika cepat menyerah. Ia tetap bertekad untuk menandingi Clay. Apalagi ia belum mencobanya. Pantang bagi Vlyn untuk menyerah sebelum bertanding. Maka dengan mantap ia menuju ruang klub sepak bola untuk mendaftar.

~*~

"Hai, Gwin! Kau juga mendaftar di sini rupanya," sapa Vlyn saat melihat Gwin, teman sekelasnya, juga sedang antre mendaftar di klub sepak bola.

"Hai, Vlyn," balas Gwin singkat. Ia memang seorang yang _cool_, tidak banyak bicara, bahkan terkesan acuh dengan sekelilingnya. Wajahnya tampan tapi sangat jarang tersenyum. Namun meskipun tampak tidak peduli, Gwin sebenarnya adalah seorang pengamat yang baik. Ia cukup heran melihat Vlyn mendaftar di klub sepak bola. Melihat perawakan dan penampilan Vlyn, sepertinya ekskul ini tidak cocok untuknya.

"Kau suka sepak bola?" Akhirnya Gwin menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Um, tidak juga. Aku ikut ekskul ini karena kabarnya Clay juga akan ikut. Aku ingin menunjukkan kalau aku tidak kalah darinya."

Gwin mengangkat alis, "Masih dendam dengan peristiwa kemarin?"

Wajah Vlyn memerah, ia tidak menjawab. Gwin juga tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Besok sepulang sekolah akan diadakan ujian seleksi untuk melihat apakah kalian dapat diterima di ekskul ini," begitu penjelasan senior Gaku sebelum Vlyn dan Gwin meninggalkan ruang klub.

~*~

"Vlyn, apa kau yakin?" Tanya Jule khawatir.

"Jangan cemas, Jule. Aku memang tidak yakin, tapi kupikir aku sudah mencuri _start_ dari Clay. Aku sudah akan ujian seleksi, sedangkan dia baru mendaftar hari ini."

"Ya, tapi..." Jule tampak ragu.

"Sudahlah, aku harus ke lapangan sekarang. Aku duluan."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Vlyn."

Vlyn berbaris di lapangan bersama dengan anak-anak kelas 1 calon anggota lainnya. Gwin juga ada. Mereka sedang di-_briefing_ oleh senior Kyle yang juga merupakan ketua klub sepak bola. Saat sedang mengabsen, Kyle berhenti pada Vlyn. Diamatinya anak itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Kyle keheranan dibuatnya. Kenapa anak yang _girly_ seperti ini mendaftar di klub sepak bola? Melihat fisiknya saja sudah membuat orang ragu. Tubuh Vlyn begitu langsing, tangannya halus, kakinya jenjang, tidakkah ia akan langsung kalah dalam perebutan bola? Bahkan Kyle tidak yakin apa ia akan tega melakukan _tackle_ pada anak itu seandainya mereka bertanding sungguhan.

Dengan hati-hati Kyle menegur, "Vlyn, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi kurasa kau tidak cocok masuk klub ini."

Wajah Vlyn merah padam, tapi ia diam saja. Melihatnya, Kyle melanjutkan, "Pernah punya pengalaman sepak bola sebelumnya?"

Vlyn menggeleng. Kyle menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu aku terpaksa membatalkan pendaftaranmu. Kau belum tahu kerasnya olahraga ini dan risiko cedera yang ditimbulkan. Aku tidak ingin kau celaka."

"Tapi aku ingin mencobanya, Senior!" Sergah Vlyn panik. "Senior kan belum pernah melihatku bermain. Tolong jangan langsung membatalkan pendaftaranku!" Vlyn memohon.

"Tapi..." Kyle berhenti, ia tampak ragu-ragu.

"Aku mohon, Senior! Beri aku kesempatan sekali saja!"

Gwin yang sejak tadi mengamati perdebatan itu diam-diam salut pada kekerasan hati Vlyn dan tekadnya untuk menyaingi Clay. Maka di luar dugaan Vlyn, Gwin yang tampak selalu acuh itu maju mendukungnya.

"Senior Kyle, aku sebagai teman sekelasnya juga mendukung Vlyn. Tolong berilah dia kesempatan untuk mencoba barang sekali. Vlyn pasti ingin mengembangkan kemampuannya dalam bidang yang sama sekali baru. Jadi kurasa keinginannya itu patut dihargai."

Kyle mempertimbangkannya sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, Vlyn, kuizinkan kau mengikuti ujian seleksi. Tapi ingat, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Jika merasa tidak mampu, kau tidak perlu malu untuk _quit_ kapan saja, OK?"

"Terima kasih banyak, Senior!" Vlyn tak lupa mengangguk penuh rasa terima kasih pada Gwin.

~*~

Vlyn merasa sangat gugup dan kebingungan saat berdiri di tengah lapangan bola itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sejak tadi ia tidak pernah mendapat operan. Gawat, jika terus begini, tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya, dan ia akan gagal dalam ujian seleksi, pikir Vlyn bingung. Nasibnya berbeda dengan Gwin yang sejak tadi banyak mendapat kesempatan menggiring dan mengoper bola, bahkan menembak ke gawang meski belum berhasil membuahkan gol. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu, tekad Vlyn. Maka saat dilihatnya Gwin menggiring bola, Vlyn memberinya isyarat agar bola dioper padanya. Gwin melihat isyarat itu dan mengoper pada Vlyn. Bagus, sorak Vlyn dalam hati. Dengan gesit, Vlyn menggiring bola menuju gawang lawan, tapi saat hendak mengoper ke teman setim yang lolos dari kawalan, seorang pemain lawan mendekati Vlyn, hendak merebut bola, dan...

Duk!!

Siku orang itu tak sengaja mengenai kepala Vlyn. Vlyn merasa sakit luar biasa, lalu ia terkapar pingsan.

"Vlyn!!"

Gwin dengan panik membopong Vlyn.

"Senior Kyle, aku akan membawa Vlyn ke UKS."

"Baik, cepatlah, Gwin. Panggil aku jika ada masalah."

~*~

"Ujian seleksimu besok sepulang sekolah, Clay. Kami berharap banyak padamu."

"Terima kasih, Senior Gaku. Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya," sahut Clay saat ia mendaftar di ruang klub sepak bola.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini, Clay," Clive, teman sekelas yang langsung jadi sahabat akrab Clay, menghampirinya. "Sudah dengar kalau Vlyn mengalami kecelakaan sewaktu ujian seleksi klub sepak bola?" Lanjutnya.

"Apa?!" Clay terkejut. "Vlyn kecelakaan? Di mana dia sekarang?" Sambungnya panik.

"UKS. Sepertinya dia sudah membaik."

"Oh, kuharap demikian," Clay sedikit lega, lalu ia menyambung dengan nada heran, "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Vlyn akan ikut ujian seleksi sepak bola. Setahuku ia tidak suka sepak bola."

"Maksudmu si anak kelas 1-A yang kurus dan _girly_ itu?" Sela Senior Gaku. "Ia memang membuat kami bertanya-tanya karena dari posturnya saja sudah kelihatan kalau ia tidak punya potongan pemain bola. Tadinya kami mengira Kyle akan membatalkan pendaftarannya. Tapi entah kenapa Kyle mengizinkannya ikut seleksi."

Apa yang dipikirkan Vlyn sebenarnya, Clay ingin tahu alasannya. Tapi sebelum itu ia harus segera ke UKS karena Clay sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Vlyn.


	6. Kekalahan Pertama?

**5. Kekalahan Pertama?**

"Maafkan aku, Vlyn. Seharusnya aku tidak meminta senior Kyle untuk mengizinkanmu bertanding jika tahu akan begini jadinya." Sesal Gwin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gwin, tidak perlu minta maaf, ini bukan salahmu. Akulah yang terus ngotot untuk bermain. Aku justru berterima kasih karena kau mau mendukungku."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Sudah enakan?"

"Ya. Gwin kembali saja ke lapangan. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, nanti aku kemari lagi."

Tidak sampai 3 menit setelah Gwin meninggalkan ruang UKS, Clay masuk sambil membawa jus jeruk kesukaan Vlyn.

'Vlyn, kudengar kau kecelakaan di lapangan bola. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Baik," jawab Vlyn datar.

"Ini, kubawakan jus kesukaanmu. Minumlah, ini akan membuatmu lebih segar." Clay menyodorkan jus itu, yang diterima dengan enggan oleh Vlyn. Vlyn menyangka sikap Clay kepadanya juga akan berubah setelah Vlyn memusuhinya sekarang. Tapi ternyata Clay tetap sangat baik hati seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Vlyn pelan.

Sebelum Clay sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Kyle memasuki ruangan itu.

"Halo, Clay," sapa Kyle.

"Halo, senior Kyle," balas Clay sopan.

Kyle mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Vlyn yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Vlyn, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sudah baikan, senior Kyle. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Begini, Vlyn, aku sangat menyesal, tapi aku terpaksa membatalkan pendaftaranmu di klub sepak bola. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu turun bertanding lagi."

"Tapi, Senior," Vlyn langsung bangun dan membantah. "Aku gagal karena kecelakaan, bukan karena aku tidak mampu main bola kan? Kumohon beri aku kesempatan lagi! Aku akan lebih berhati-hati kali ini."

"Tidak bisa, Vlyn. Ini adalah keputusanku finalku. Aku tidak akan mengubahnya lagi. Sepak bola terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Pilihlah ekskul lain. Masih banyak klub lain yang tidak kalah menarik, OK?" Kyle menepuk bahu Vlyn sebelum pergi dari ruang itu.

Vlyn menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa kesal dan kecewa. Clay yang sejak tadi diam mengamati percakapan itu akhirnya mengerti kenapa Vlyn ngotot ingin ikut ekskul sepak bola padahal ia tidak menyukainya.

Clay tidak ingin menambah kekesalan Vlyn, maka ia berkata dengan hati-hati, "Vlyn, aku tahu kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku. Tapi setelah kecelakaan ini sebaiknya kau tidak pulang sendiri. Adakah teman yang akan menemanimu?"

"Aku akan meminta Gwin untuk mengantarku."

"Um, baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jangan ragu-ragu untuk menghubungiku jika kau butuh bantuan."

~*~

"Apa kau yakin Clay? Kau batal masuk klub sepak bola hanya demi Vlyn?" Tanya Clive.

"Sayang memang, karena aku sangat suka sepak bola. Tapi aku tahu Vlyn sangat keras kepala. Ia tidak akan berhenti mencari cara agar bisa diterima di klub sepak bola agar bisa bersaing denganku di sana. Dan itu akan membahayakan dirinya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Lebih baik aku mengalah dan masuk klub yang dia juga menguasai, dengan demikian semua jadi lebih mudah baginya."

Clive memandang Clay menyelidik, "Kau benar-benar sayang padanya ya, Clay, bahkan setelah semua yang dilakukannya terhadapmu."

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, Clive," senyum Clay. "Dia justru terlalu sibuk ingin mengalahkanku sampai membuat kesulitan untuk dirinya sendiri." Clay berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas, lalu bergumam, "Tapi memang benar, aku sangat menyayanginya. Kalau saja bisa, aku ingin sekali mengabulkan semua keinginannya, termasuk memberikan hak waris itu. Aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan hal tersebut, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melawan kuasa kakek."

"Kuharap semua kebaikanmu ini tidak sia-sia, Clay, karena kalau sampai akhirnya nanti Vlyn tetap memusuhimu seperti sekarang, maka ia akan jadi orang yang paling menyesal di dunia karena telah menyakiti hati orang yang salah."

~*~

"Eeh?! Clay batal masuk klub sepak bola? Tapi kenapa?" Sam kelihatan kecewa.

"Betul, padahal para senior sangat mengharapkanmu," kata Ross pula.

Clay tersenyum menghadapi teman-teman yang mengerubuti dan menanyainya perihal keputusannya untuk membatalkan ikut ekskul sepak bola. Dia memang sangat berkharisma, pikir Vlyn yang mengamatinya dari tempat duduknya di kelas.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kakiku. Aku tak mau jadi penghambat, makanya aku batal masuk klub sepak bola dan ganti ikut klub komputer. Mungkin kelak aku akan ikut ekskul sepak bola, tapi tidak sekarang," papar Clay yang terpaksa berbohong.

"Yaaah, padahal kami kan ingin melihat aksi Clay di lapangan," Clancy merajuk.

Clay hanya tersenyum, seakan meminta maaf telah mengecewakan teman-temannya.

"Vlyn, ternyata Clay sangat menyayangimu. Kurasa ia sengaja pindah ke klub komputer agar kau mudah mengikutinya," Jule berkata dengan suara halus, sementara ia juga ikut mengamati obrolan Clay dengan Clancy cs.

Vlyn menyahut dengan geram, "Ia hanya mengasihaniku, Jule. Ia tahu aku tak mampu bermain sepak bola, makanya ia sengaja berbuat seperti ini untuk menunjukkan kelebihannya dariku..."

Jule hanya diam. Ia tidak ingin membantah pendapat Vlyn karena Jule melihat Vlyn seperti ingin menangis, padahal Jule yakin perkataan Vlyn itu tidak benar. Vlyn memang jadi sedih karena dalam hati kecilnya ia juga tahu, Clay tidak mengasihaninya, tapi menyayanginya dengan tulus, sesuatu yang sangat tidak diharapkan oleh Vlyn sekarang ini.

~*~

"Gwin, selamat ya, kau diterima di klub sepak bola," Vlyn menemui Gwin di depan ruang klub sepak bola setelah nama-nama anak yang lulus diumumkan.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga diterima di klub komputer dengan mudahnya."

"Haha, kalau itu aku memang cukup percaya diri karena aku sangat suka komputer."

Vlyn senang akhirnya ia dapat berbicara akrab dengan Gwin yang dingin itu. Meskipun demikian, sikap Gwin yang agak terbuka hanya ditunjukkannya pada Vlyn.

"Vlyn, kau di sini rupanya. Mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Jule yang muncul kemudian. Ia dan Vlyn biasa pulang bersama jika keduanya sedang tidak ada kegiatan.

"OK. Ah, iya, Jule, kau belum pernah berkenalan dengan Gwin kan biarpun kita sekelas? Kalian berdua memang keterlaluan diamnya," kritik Vlyn.

Jule menatap Gwin sejenak dan sebaliknya. Lalu dengan ragu, Jule menyapa, "Hai, Gwin."

Gwin mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka berjabatan. Setelah proses perkenalan yang kaku itu, Jule berpaling pada Vlyn, "Ayo."

"Baik. Gwin, aku pulang dulu. _Bye_."

Jule mengangguk pada Gwin dan berlalu bersama Vlyn.

"Aduuh, kalian memang keterlaluan, padahal kuharap kau juga bisa bicara sedikit lebih akrab dengan Gwin," keluh Vlyn sedikit kesal. Jule tidak berkomentar.

"Ah, yah, sudahlah. Memang kalian berdua terlalu dingin dan pendiam. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

Kali ini Jule tersenyum, "Aku iri pada Vlyn yang bisa akrab dengan siapa saja, bahkan Gwin yang kaku itu."

"Kau juga bisa kan, kalau mau, Jule," bujuk Vlyn.

"Kurasa tidak. Kau selalu ramah dan tertawa dengan ceria, sedangkan aku," Jule berhenti dengan murung, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tertawa dengan tulus dari lubuk hati."


	7. Clay Fans Club

**6. Clay Fans Club**

"Kurasa kita perlu tahu lebih banyak tentang Clay," ujar Clancy dengan sikap serius, dikelilingi teman-teman yang memuja Clay.

"Apa maksudmu, Clancy?" Tanya Sam.

"Begini, selama ini kita tahu hal-hal tentang Clay hanya yang berkaitan dengan kegiatannya di sekolah. Di luar itu kita tidak tahu apa-apa. Seperti apa rumahnya, keluarganya, kehidupan pribadinya. Selama ini Clay terkesan menghindar saat aku mencoba bertanya. Aku juga sudah berusaha mengorek keterangan dari orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, tapi tidak berhasil."

"Hmm, tapi tidakkah itu akan mengusik privasi Clay?" Komentar Ross.

"Tapi dia kan idola kita. Wajar kan kalau kita ingin tahu lebih banyak. Sekarang katakan, Ross, apa kau sendiri tidak ingin tahu?" Tantang Clancy.

"Uh...iya juga..." jawab Ross ragu.

"Iya, aku juga penasaran," timpal Weill.

"Yuk, kita cari tahu," ajak Sam.

"Nah, benar kan," Clancy menepukkan tangan penuh kemenangan. "Tapi akan menimbulkan kesulitan jika kita semua bergerak. Makanya aku menugaskan Sam dan Ross saja untuk hal ini."

"Eeehh??"

"Kenapa harus kami?" Protes Ross.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Sam terlihat lebih antusias.

"Lakukan apa saja, menguping, menyadap pembicaraan, jadi _stalker_, terserah kalian," jawab Clancy seenaknya.

"Kenapa jadi Clancy yang memerintah?" Ross kembali memrotes.

"Karena aku ketua _fans club_-nya Clay. Kalian juga harus melaporkan hasil penyelidikan kepadaku," sahut Clancy enteng.

"Ugh, kenapa Clancy mengangkat dirinya sendiri menjadi ketua?" Tanya Ross.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan," kata Sam ceria sambil merangkul Clancy, "Karena Clancy sangat imut, jadi kuterima tugas ini."

Clancy tertawa senang. Ross juga tersenyum, "Baiklah, Ketua! Kau bisa mengandalkan kami. Tunggu saja laporannya."

~*~

"Vlyn! Benarkah kau ini sepupu Clay? Dan kau tinggal serumah dengannya di rumah paman kalian?" Tanya Clancy dengan suara keras yang membuat perhatian mereka yang berada di ruang kelas saat istirahat itu menoleh ke arah Vlyn, termasuk Gwin. Clay tidak ada di kelas.

Wajah Vlyn merah padam menyadari ia sedang jadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya. Jule memandangnya khawatir.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Vlyn dengan nada tak senang.

"Itu tidak penting. Jadi itu benar?" Ulang Clancy menuntut konfirmasi.

"Ya, itu benar. Lantas kenapa?" Tantang Vlyn.

"Duh, beruntungnya Vlyn, ternyata dia sepupu Clay..."

"Ya, bahkan mereka tinggal serumah!"

"Kyaa! Aku iri! Aku juga ingin!"

Sontak ruang kelas menjadi berisik oleh gumaman-gumaman itu. Vlyn merasa marah.

"Jangan dikira aku senang dengan semua itu! Aku justru merasa sangat terganggu karena harus sekelas dan serumah dengannya! Dia itu rivalku!" Kata Vlyn tegas.

Mendengar bentakan Vlyn, semua langsung terdiam dan tercengang.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menganggap Clay sebagai rival?" Tanya Clancy polos.

"Karena dia sudah merebut hak orang lain..." Vlyn berhenti mendadak saat melihat Clay masuk kelas dan mendengar kata-katanya itu. Clay tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menunduk dengan sedih dan berjalan ke bangkunya.

Kedatangan pak guru Deime menghentikan keributan itu. Pelajaran kembali dimulai. Sekilas Vlyn melirik Clay. Clay terlihat murung. Dalam hati Vlyn menyesali kata-katanya barusan. Tapi itu salah Clay juga, kenapa anak-anak penggemarnya mengusikku sedemikian rupa sehingga aku harus berkata-kata seperti itu, pikir Vlyn berusaha membela diri.

~*~

"Aku harus mengambil piano _scorecard_, hanya sebentar kok. Kau tunggu saja di halaman, aku segera kembali," kata Jule sepulang sekolah.

"Baik."

Di halaman, Vlyn didatangi tiga orang yang tidak ia kenal, sepertinya dari kelas lain.

"Oh, jadi ini sepupu Clay yang malah memusuhinya?"

"Benar-benar anak yang tidak tahu diuntung. Kita harus membuatnya jera."

"Betul, siapa pun yang menentang sang Pangeran harus dihukum!"

Mereka menyeret Vlyn ke tempat pancuran air dan membungkukkan badan Vlyn dengan paksa sehingga kepala dan tubuh bagian atasnya basah kuyup. Vlyn meronta dengan panik tapi sia-sia karena ia bukanlah pemuda yang kuat secara fisik. Beruntung, Jule dan Gwin segera mengetahui kejadian itu dan menolong Vlyn sebelum dikerjai lebih buruk lagi. Clive yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu bergegas menemui Clay untuk memberitahunya.

Clay yang merasa cemas segera menyusul pulang. Ia bertemu Vlyn di halaman depan rumah Kenny. Clay melihat Vlyn masih basah sehabis insiden tadi.

"Vlyn! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa mereka melukaimu?"

Dengan seluruh kemarahannya, Vlyn berteriak, "Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, Clay! Apa belum cukup bagimu untuk menjadi pewaris utama keluarga?! Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku bersekolah dengan tenang?! Aku mengalami kejadian ini karena salahmu!"

Seusai meluapkan emosinya, Vlyn berlari masuk dan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Clay yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri semula.

"Maafkan aku, Vlyn," katanya lirih.

~*~

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Vlyn?" Tanya Jule keesokan harinya. Gwin juga menanyakan keadaan Vlyn.

"Ya. Aku kemarin agak _shock_, tapi sekarang sudah baik. Terima kasih atas pertolongan kalian, Jule, Gwin."

Sebelum mereka melanjutkan percakapan itu, enam anak dari kelas lain mendekati Vlyn.

"Hoo, diakah anak tidak tahu diri itu?"

"Dia benar-benar sok, padahal tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Clay."

Hati Vlyn merasa kecut. Sejak rahasia bahwa ia adalah sepupu Clay terbongkar, sepertinya setiap hari ia akan mengalami gangguan seperti ini. Gwin hendak membela Vlyn, tapi Clay segera mendekati mereka.

"Tolong jangan ganggu Vlyn," kata Clay tegas. "Aku tersanjung apabila kalian memang mengidolakanku, tapi sebenarnya aku juga tidak peduli. Tidak masalah apakah aku jadi idola atau tidak, tapi kalaupun kalian tetap ingin meneruskannya, lakukan tanpa mengganggu orang lain. Peringatanku ini juga berlaku untuk semuanya. Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang mengganggu dan menyakiti Vlyn!"

Vlyn tercengang. Baru kali ini ia melihat Clay segarang itu, padahal biasanya Clay selalu sabar dan lembut. Dalam hati Vlyn, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, tapi Vlyn memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan itu.

~*~

Clive tanpa sengaja melihat Clancy saat ia melewati ceruk yang tersembunyi di dekat gudang sekolah. Clive cukup heran melihat anak yang biasanya hiperaktif dan selalu ceria itu kini duduk mendekap kedua lututnya sambil menangis.

"Uum...Clancy, ada apa?" Sapa Clive hati-hati.

Clancy mendongak, "Oh, Clive...aku...aku sangat sedih karena Clay memarahiku. Ia bilang aku mengacaukan situasi dan menyebabkan Vlyn menderita..."

Clive ikut duduk di sebelah Clancy. "Clancy, jangan khawatir. Clay melakukannya karena emosi sesaat. Nanti juga akan baik lagi. Kau tahu sendiri kan sifat Clay?" Katanya berusaha menghibur.

Clancy masih sesenggukan, "Clive, apakah aku salah? "

Clive menghela nafas, "Hmm, bagaimana ya? Memang Clancy punya andil dalam masalah ini, tapi hanya meratapinya tidak akan menuntaskan apa-apa bukan?"

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar Clay tidak membenciku?"

"Minta maaflah padanya, juga pada Vlyn. Dan selanjutnya, kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu, Clancy. Pikirkan dulu baik buruknya sebelum bertindak. Kita sudah dewasa, Clancy, bukan lagi anak-anak yang hanya bisa berlaku impulsif," kata Clive bijak.

Clancy mengangguk, "Kuharap tindakanku kali ini dapat dimaafkan." Clancy bangkit lalu berkata pada Clive, "Terima kasih untuk nasihatnya. Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku sekarang juga."

Clancy berlari meninggalkan Clive yang tersenyum-senyum melihatnya.

~*~

"Maafkan kami, Clay. Kamilah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua keributan ini," Clancy bersama Ross dan Sam menemui Clay untuk minta maaf.

Kemarahan Clay sudah reda. Ia tersenyum ramah dan menjawab, "Kalian sudah kumaafkan. Berhati-hatilah dalam bertindak selanjutnya."

"Asyik! Jadi kami masih boleh jadi _fans_-mu?" Tanya Sam antusias.

"Astaga, masa kalian masih ingin meneruskan hal ini?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah bersusah payah mendirikan _fans club_ ini. Selama Clay tidak melarang, aku tidak akan membubarkannya," Clancy tidak kalah antusias.

Clay hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Yah, terserah kalian sajalah ."

~*~

"Vlyn, maafkan kami ya. Kami lah biang kekacauan ini sampai-sampai nyaris mencelakakanmu." Kali ini mereka bertiga ganti meminta maaf pada Vlyn.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa kok. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi gangguan, jadi semuanya sudah beres." Vlyn yang pada dasarnya memang baik hati juga menerima permintaan maaf mereka dengan lapang hati.

"Tenang saja, aku sebagai ketua _fans club_ akan menertibkan mereka sehingga tidak akan ada lagi yang berani mengganggumu," Clancy mengedipkan mata yang disambut tawa Vlyn.

"Oh ya, Clancy, maukah kau, Ross, dan Sam bergabung dengan kami? Lihat geng-ku ini, Jule dan Gwin, keduanya sangat pendiam sehingga setiap saat hanya aku yang banyak bicara. Lama-lama aku akan terlihat konyol jika terus menerus begini. Dengan kehadiran kalian bertiga, pasti suasana jadi lebih hidup," ajak Vlyn bersemangat.

"Oh, tidak masalah, aku justru senang kalau temanku bertambah banyak. Iya kan, Ross, Sam?"

Ross dan Sam mengangguk gembira. Jule dan Gwin terlihat segan, tapi mereka tidak berani mengecewakan Vlyn maupun menyinggung Clancy cs.


	8. Rahasia Jule

**7. Rahasia Jule**

"Clancy, kami punya informasi baru tentang hubungan Clay-Vlyn dan penyebab rivalitas mereka," kata Ross.

"Oh ya? Kukira kalian sudah menghentikan tugas penyelidikan itu."

"Soalnya kami penasaran, makanya kami tetap melanjutkannya," tambah Sam.

"Baik, ceritakan padaku. Tapi hal ini hanya akan jadi rahasia kita bertiga. Aku tidak ingin membuat hubunganku dengan Clay jadi buruk seperti kasus sebelumnya."

"Hmm...jadi begitu rupanya," gumam Clancy setelah ia mendengar penuturan Sam dan Ross. "Menarik...sangat menarik..."

"Apanya yang menarik?" Tanya Ross penasaran.

"Kenyataan bahwa dulunya Clay dan Vlyn sangat dekat. Hal itu menjelaskan sikap Clay yang tidak pernah membalas perlakuan Vlyn. Kupikir perselisihan di antara mereka hanya karena kesalahpahaman saja."

"Tapi sepertinya perselisihan itu sudah berlarut-larut dan semakin gawat," komentar Sam.

"Memang benar. Namun seandainya perselisihan itu bisa diselesaikan dan kesalahpahaman bisa diluruskan..." Clancy berhenti, ia tersenyum sendiri. Clancy memiliki firasat bahwa rasa persaingan dalam diri Vlyn suatu saat akan berubah jadi perasaan suka. Dan prospek bahwa kedua saudara sepupu itu akan jadi pasangan kekasih menjadi hal yang sangat romantis bagi seorang Clancy. Ross dan Sam melihat tingkah Clancy, lalu saling berpandangan bingung.

~*~

"Waah...cantiknya." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Lille sementara ia tercengang menatap Jule yang tersipu.

"Lille, bersikaplah sopan pada Jule," tegur Humphrey.

"Tidak apa-apa, Oom. Saya cukup senang dibilang begitu," senyum Jule.

_Weekend_ itu kebetulan ada libur tiga hari yang dimanfaatkan keluarga Humphrey untuk menengok Vlyn di ibukota. Vlyn berhasil membujuk Jule untuk ikut jalan-jalan ke mal bersama keluarganya. Biarpun tadinya Jule terus menolak, tapi kemampuan lobi Vlyn berhasil membuat Jule mengalah. Vlyn senang melihat Lille sepertinya sangat mengagumi Jule. Seperti sekarang ini, Lille menyeret Jule ke Game Zone. Vlyn yang lebih mahir bermain RPG daripada _arcade_ memilih duduk saja menunggu mereka sambil menemani papa-mamanya mengobrol.

"Anak yang manis ya, Jule itu," puji nyonya Humphrey.

"Ya. Dia sahabat pertamaku di Airess High School, Ma."

"Tapi sepertinya dia anak yang pendiam. Dia tidak akan bicara jika tidak diajak bicara lebih dulu," ujar Humphrey.

"Um, Jule memang pendiam dan tertutup. Selama ini kami sering jalan pulang bersama. Dia selalu mengantarku sampai depan rumah, tapi dia tak pernah mengizinkanku melihat rumahnya."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena Lille dan Jule kembali bergabung.

"Wah, kak Jule jago sekali main _game_ sepak bola! Aku bukan tandingannya," kata Lille bersemangat.

"Ah, aku kan hanya jago di _game_, sedangkan Lille jago main sepak bola yang sebenarnya," balas Jule tersenyum.

"Iya juga ya. Kalau begitu, kak Jule, sekali-sekali mainlah ke rumah kami. Nanti akan kuajari main bola. Siapa tahu ternyata kak Jule juga berbakat main," undang Lille ramah.

Lagi-lagi Jule tersenyum. Namun sekilas Vlyn melihat sorot kesedihan jelas tergurat di bola matanya yang indah.

~*~

"Vlyn, terima kasih ya sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan bersama keluargamu," kata Jule saat mereka kembali bersekolah.

"Sama-sama, kami juga senang Jule mau ikut. Terutama Lille, dia senang sekali padamu."

Di luar dugaan Vlyn, Jule justru tersenyum pahit. "Ah, betapa bahagianya Vlyn. Kalau saja aku juga punya keluarga seperti itu."

"Apa Jule...tidak memilikinya?" Vlyn bertanya lambat-lambat, takut menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Jule menggeleng kemudian menekur. Vlyn diam saja dan membiarkannya seperti itu. Ia tidak mau Jule merasa terganggu. Tapi akhirnya Jule lah yang mulai bicara.

"Vlyn, selama ini aku belum pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada siapa pun, karena aku memang tidak pernah punya teman akrab, tapi sekarang aku ingin menceritakannya padamu. Apa kau bersedia merahasiakannya?"

"Tentu, kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Vlyn, mamaku meninggal sewaktu melahirkanku. Aku tumbuh tanpa perhatian dan kasih sayang yang cukup dari keluargaku. Hanya nenek yang membesarkanku dengan tulus, tapi itu tidak lama karena saat usiaku 9 tahun, nenek meninggal. Sejak saat itu, papa lebih sering mendiamkanku dan kakak laki-lakiku semakin memojokkanku. Mereka bersikap seperti itu karena menganggapku sebagai penyebab kematian mama. Bahkan kakakku mulai mengataiku 'anak celaka' dan melarangku memanggilnya 'kakak', sehingga aku hanya memanggil namanya, 'Silva'. Tadinya aku merasa tuduhan itu tidak benar dan aku masih berusaha membela diri. Tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa bahwa aku ini betul-betul seorang 'anak celaka'. Aku terus menyalahkan diri karena telah menyebabkan kematian mama. Kalau saja aku tidak dilahirkan, pasti papa dan kakak masih hidup bahagia dengan mama..."

Saat mengakhiri kisahnya, air mata Jule menetes.

"Jule..." Vlyn yang masih terkejut karena tidak pernah menyangka sahabatnya menyimpan luka yang begitu pahit, segera tersadar dan menyodorkan sehelai tissue.

Jule juga tampak terkejut, sepertinya ia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa ia menangis. Jule mengusap matanya sambil bergumam, "Oh...tak kusangka aku masih bisa menangis...padahal kukira air mataku telah kering..." Kemudian ia tertawa getir.

"Jule, itu tidak benar. Kau bukan penyebab kematian mamamu. Itu memang sudah kehendak Tuhan untuk memanggil mamamu," Vlyn berusaha menghibur.

"Terima kasih, Vlyn, sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku ini. Aku senang akhirnya ada seorang sahabat yang memperhatikanku, padahal aku tak pantas menerimanya karena aku hanyalah seorang celaka yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini."

Kepahitan luar biasa yang terkandung dalam kata-kata Jule membuat Vlyn ngeri. Ia sadar ia tidak dapat membantu Jule lebih jauh lagi karena belum tentu Jule mengizinkannya. Namun dalam hati Vlyn juga yakin kalau suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang yang bisa meyakinkan Jule tentang betapa berartinya dirinya itu. Sampai saat itu tiba, Vlyn bertekad untuk terus mendampingi Jule. Mungkin kehadirannya tidak berarti banyak, tapi Vlyn percaya dengan adanya sahabat yang selalu mendukung, segala kesulitan terasa lebih ringan daripada ketika ditanggung seorang diri.


	9. Berbaikan Kembali

**8. Berbaikan Kembali**

Ujian semester kian dekat. Vlyn mulai merasa keteteran dengan aktivitas sekolahnya. Sebenarnya hal itu bukan masalah karena Vlyn adalah siswa yang cerdas. Namun target untuk melampaui Clay lah yang membuatnya harus belajar ekstra keras, masih ditambah kesibukan di klub komputer. Karena sering kecapekan, daya tahan tubuhnya menurun. Puncaknya ia jatuh sakit. Saat makan malam, Vlyn merasa tidak berselera. Clay langsung khawatir ketika melihat wajah Vlyn pucat. Saat itu Vlyn masih menyangkal ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Tapi keesokan paginya ia demam tinggi dan sakit kepala sehingga terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah. Vlyn mulai menyesali tindakannya. Kalau terus begini, bisa-bisa tidak hanya gagal menyaingi Clay, tapi prestasinya juga akan _drop._

~*~

Vlyn tidak sabar untuk segera melihat papan pengumuman nilai ujian semester. Sambil deg-degan, matanya mengamati daftar panjang itu. Airess High School menerapkan sistem ranking paralel sehingga ranking berlaku untuk seluruh siswa kelas 1 di sekolah itu. Vlyn jadi panik saat belum juga menemukan namanya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti saat melihat namanya ada di urutan paling bawah! Dunia serasa terbalik bagi Vlyn.

Sejenak kemudian baru disadarinya kalau Jule mendekat untuk memeriksa papan pengumuman.

"Yuu...Jule..." Vlyn berusaha menyapa sambil terbata.

"Maaf, Vlyn, tapi aku tidak mau lagi berteman dengan orang yang payah sepertimu," kata Jule dingin.

"Eh?"

"Benar, kau pecundang yang memalukan, Vlyn," Gwin menimpali.

"Dengan kemampuan yang seperti itu, ia mau mengalahkan Clay?" Tambah Clancy.

"Orang yang tidak bisa mengukur kemampuannya sendiri, cepat atau lambat akan hancur," ujar Ross yang diangguki Sam.

"Ugh, teman-teman, tunggu!" Vlyn berusaha mencegah, tapi kelima temannya pergi meninggalkannya. Saat berusaha mengejar, Pak Guru Deime menahannya.

"Vlyn, maaf, tapi bukan saja kau menempati peringkat terbawah, nilai-nilaimu juga merah untuk semua pelajaran. Kau terpaksa dikeluarkan dari Airess High School," jelas Pak Guru Deime tegas.

Vlyn membelalak. "Tidaaak!!"

~*~

"Vlyn! Vlyn!" Panggil Clay cemas.

Vlyn membuka mata, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya akibat mimpi buruk tadi.

"Tidurmu gelisah sekali," kata Clay sambil memegang dahi Vlyn. "Kau masih demam, tapi sudah lebih baik dibanding pagi tadi."

"Uh..." Vlyn belum mampu bicara banyak, ia masih _shock_. Baru setelah ia menyadari sesuatu, Vlyn mulai bicara. "Clay, kenapa kau pulang cepat? Bukankah hari ini ada ekskul komputer?"

"Aku minta izin tidak ikut ekskul. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena paman Kenny sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Biarpun ada pembantu, tetap saja aku tidak tenang."

Vlyn terperangah. Kenapa Clay melakukan semua ini? Bukankah seharusnya dia kesal pada Vlyn setelah segala masalah yang terjadi?

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Vlyn akhirnya.

Clay menyodorkan sepiring apel yang telah dikupas. "Mau?"

Dengan ragu-ragu, Vlyn mengambil sepotong. Setelah memakannya, Vlyn merasa agak tenang.

"Vlyn, kau sedang khawatir akan tertinggal pelajaran?" Tanya Clay seolah bisa membaca pikiran Vlyn.

Vlyn tidak menjawab.

"Untuk sementara ini sebaiknya kau rileks dulu. Jika terus kepikiran malah tidak akan kunjung sembuh. Lagipula Vlyn sangat cerdas, pasti bisa mengejar ketinggalan dengan cepat. Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan," Clay berhenti, lalu menyambung dengan hati-hati, "Bagaimana jika setelah sembuh nanti, kau belajar bersamaku? Aku bisa memberikan tutorial untuk pelajaran yang tertinggal, dan aku juga ingin bertukar pendapat denganmu mengenai beberapa hal. Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku sombong atau sok menggurui. Aku mengusulkan ini karena kita tinggal serumah dan ikut ekskul yang sama, sedangkan teman-teman lain harus menyesuaikan jadwal waktu dan tempat untuk berkumpul jika ingin belajar bersama. Tapi seandainya mereka mau ikut bergabung pun, tidak masalah bagiku. Yah, semuanya terserah kau saja. Kau juga bebas menolak usulku jika tidak setuju."

Vlyn menekur. Rasanya semua yang dikatakan Clay memang masuk akal. Lagipula selain alasan waktu dan tempat, Vlyn merasa hanya Clay lah level terbaik untuk posisi tutor. Teman-teman lain tak akan bisa melakukannya sebaik Clay.

Dalam hati, Vlyn ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang telah dan akan dilakukan Clay untuknya, hanya saja kata 'rival' yang muncul dalam benaknya menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Baik, aku setuju," akhirnya hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Vlyn.

~*~

Setelah Vlyn sembuh, belajar bersama dimulai. Sejak saat itu, kekerasan hati Vlyn perlahan mulai mencair. Ia tidak pernah lagi bersikap dan berbicara yang menyakitkan Clay.

Sekarang Vlyn tahu kerinduan apa yang selama ini dia pendam dengan paksa di relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Itu adalah kerinduan akan kehangatan suasana ini. Kehangatan yang selama ini telah terlupakan akibat kelakuannya sendiri. Padahal dulu ia selalu merasakan kehangatan yang sama ketika bersama Clay, dan ternyata kehangatan itu tidak berubah. Vlyn merasa sangat bodoh karena telah menukar kehangatan itu dengan sikap permusuhan yang sia-sia.

Ya, semuanya itu sia-sia. Semakin dekat Vlyn pada Clay, semakin sadar pula Vlyn bahwa ia bukanlah tandingan Clay. Ada semacam jurang yang membuatnya tidak bisa mendekati kehebatan Clay, apalagi melampauinya. Dan dengan sangat pahit, Vlyn akhirnya mengakui bahwa Clay lah yang paling pantas menjadi pewaris utama keluarga mereka.

"Ada apa, Vlyn? Kau terlihat sakit." Memang sulit untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Clay karena ia sangat perhatian pada Vlyn.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Clay tersenyum, "Kalau kau sudah capek, kita akhiri saja belajarnya."

"Tidak, aku tidak capek, aku masih ingin terus."

Kenny yang diam-diam mengamati perkembangan sikap keduanya, tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. Ia berharap kedua keponakannya akrab kembali seperti dulu.

~*~

"Kau berubah ya?" Komentar Jule.

"Apanya?" Balas Vlyn heran.

"Sekarang kau tampak lebih... Ah, bagaimana aku harus mendeskripsikannya? Kau tampak lebih...damai... Ya, damai."

Vlyn menunduk malu, "Mungkin itu karena aku sekarang sudah tidak bermusuhan dengan Clay." Lalu Vlyn menceritakan segala kejadian tersebut kepada Jule.

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah berbaikan? Syukurlah, aku ikut senang. Sejak awal pun aku sudah yakin Clay tidak akan melawan Vlyn karena ia sangat sayang padamu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Vlyn, semua orang yang melihat kurasa juga akan tahu. Bagaimana tidak? Clay selalu mengawasimu dengan tatapan lembut."

"Ooh..." Vlyn terperangah. Apakah ia sudah sedemikian dibutakan oleh perasaan ingin bersaing hingga kepekaannya menjadi tumpul?

"Aku jadi malu, Jule. Aku sudah memperlakukan Clay dengan buruk, sementara dia tidak pernah sedikit pun memperlakukanku dengan buruk."

Jule tersenyum membesarkan hati, "Tiap orang pernah berbuat salah, Vlyn. Yang penting kau belum terlambat untuk menyadari dan memperbaikinya. Lagipula aku punya firasat, sepertinya akan ada banyak kejadian baik setelah ini."


	10. Rahasia Gwin

**9. Rahasia Gwin**

"Ferlic kelihatan hebat sekali dengan jurus 4 penjuru mata anginnya," kata Clancy ketika ia, Vlyn, Jule, Ross, dan Sam menuruni anak tangga saat istirahat sambil ngobrol seru tentang serial komik favoritnya. Sebenarnya yang terlibat hanyalah 4 orang. Jule lebih banyak diam karena ia tidak begitu mengerti. Gwin juga ada di kelompok mereka. Tapi karena enggan berbaur dengan Clancy cs yang ribut, ia memilih mengikuti mereka lambat-lambat dari belakang sehingga saat Vlyn dan yang lain telah melewati tikungan tangga, Gwin masih berada di tangga sebelum belokan.

"Ng, sayang sekali Halluy kalah, padahal jurus Great Serpent-nya tidak kalah hebat," Sam menanggapi.

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ketiga menurut kalian? Kiky atau Cary?" Tanya Ross.

"Tentu saja Kiky," sahut Vlyn mantap.

"Oh ya? Kau yakin sekali, Vlyn," kata Sam.

"Soalnya Kiky itu mirip sekali denganku."

Perkataan Vlyn langsung disambut sorakan oleh yang lainnya.

"Wah, wah, Vlyn ke-geer-an," kata Clancy sambil mendorong Vlyn secara bercanda.

Vlyn yang kurang hati-hati nyaris terpeleset, tapi refleksnya cukup cepat untuk berpegangan pada sisi tangga. Justru Gwin lah yang bereaksi tak terduga.

"Awas!!" Teriak Gwin sambil berusaha turun dengan cepat ke tempat Vlyn cs. Sayangnya Gwin jadi kurang memperhatikan langkahnya sehingga selip dan ia jatuh terguling sampai ke belokan tangga.

"Gwin!!"

Di mana ini, pikir Gwin bingung. Gelap dan dingin.

"Kak Gwin, mama minta kakak membantunya mengisi air di jambangan besar."

Itu kan...adikku, Gene. Dan ini...

Secercah cahaya menerangi sekelilingnya. Gwin baru menyadari kalau ia berada di rumahnya.

Ini kan...rumahku...2 tahun lalu... Ya, persis seperti kejadian 2 tahun lalu...

"Gwin, tolong bawa jambangan itu ke kamar nenek," kata mamanya setelah Gwin selesai mengisinya.

Dengan hati-hati, Gwin membawa jambangan besar dan berat itu ke lantai 2. tapi tetap saja airnya tercecer di sana sini.

Rupanya aku mengisinya terlalu penuh, pikir Gwin. Setelah meletakkannya di kamar nenek, Gwin pergi mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengelap tumpahan air di tangga. Saat itulah mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Gene yang turun ke lantai 1 tidak tahu dan tidak memperhatikan adanya air di beberapa anak tangga itu.

Brukk!!

Gwin yang mendengar suara benturan keras bergegas menuju sumber suara. Mama dan neneknya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun terlambat, luka benturan Gene terjadi di tempat yang fatal di kepalanya. Gene meninggal seketika.

Tidak!! Tidak!! Apa yang telah kulakukan?! Aku telah membunuh adikku sendiri...

Gwin membuka matanya dalam kengerian.

"Gwin, tenanglah." Vlyn memegang tangan Gwin yang gemetaran.

"Vlyn? Di mana aku?"

"Di UKS. Kau pingsan setelah jatuh dari tangga. Kata dokter tidak ada yang serius, hanya luka memar."

"Oh..." Gwin memejamkan matanya lagi. Ia merasa letih.

Vlyn memandangnya prihatin. "Gwin, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gwin mengangguk. Ia berdiam diri untuk beberapa lama, lalu bertanya, "Vlyn, apa aku tadi mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh dalam igauanku?"

"Uum... Gwin hanya memanggil-manggil nama Gene. Tapi kau gelisah sekali."

"Jadi begitu." Gwin diam lagi.

"Apa aku boleh tahu, siapa Gene itu?" Vlyn yang selalu dihinggapi rasa ingin tahu terhadap semua hal memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Gwin adalah orang yang dingin dan tertutup.

"Dia adikku yang meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Akulah yang membunuhnya."

"Eh?"

Lantas Gwin menuturkan semua kenangan buruknya kepada Vlyn.

Jadi itu sebabnya Gwin sangat takut sewaktu aku hampir jatuh dari tangga, pikir Vlyn bersimpati. Jadi itu pula yang menyebabkan Gwin menjadi pribadi yang seperti sekarang. Perasaan bersalah yang terus menghantuinya membuat ia berubah jadi seperti ini.

"Gene sangat mirip denganmu, Vlyn," kata Gwin membuyarkan lamunan Vlyn. "Itu yang pertama kali kurasakan saat mengenalmu. Gene hanya setahun lebih muda dariku, jadi boleh dibilang kami sebaya, karena itu aku mengenalnya sangat dekat. Gene anak yang lincah dan enerjik, kadang terlalu berlebihan dalam beberapa hal, tapi sebenarnya ia baik hati dan selalu perhatian." Pandangan Gwin menerawang, mengingat-ingat kenangan akan adiknya.

Jadi Gwin melihat Gene dalam diriku, itulah mengapa ia mau membuka diri hanya kepadaku, kata Vlyn dalam hati. Ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Gwin. Hanya ia yang bisa karena Gwin telanjur menutup hatinya kepada orang lain. Hanya Vlyn yang bisa mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Uum...Gwin, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Bukannya aku sok tahu atau sok memahami perasaan adikmu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Tapi kurasa Gene tidak pernah menyalahkan dirimu. Seperti katamu tadi, ia adik yang sangat baik, makanya aku yakin kalau yang diinginkan Gene hanyalah kebahagiaan kakaknya. Oleh karena itu kau harus bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri, dengan begitu Gene akan dapat beristirahat dengan damai. Jika kau terus menyiksa diri dengan rasa bersalah, Gene juga tidak akan merasa tenang. Makanya kau sering mendapat mimpi-mimpi buruk itu. Aku yakin jika Gwin mau memaafkan diri sendiri dan hidup berbahagia, maka Gene yang muncul dalam mimpimu adalah Gene yang tersenyum, karena ia pasti juga bahagia kalau kakak yang sangat disayanginya bahagia."

Gwin menatap Vlyn dengan takjub. "Ajaib..." gumamnya lirih. "Kenapa aku merasa Gene sendirilah yang bicara padaku melalui dirimu, Vlyn?"

Vlyn ikut terkejut, lalu ia tertawa, "Mungkin Gene memang 'datang' dan 'meminjam' diriku karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Gwin menutupkan kedua belah telapak tangannya ke wajahnya. Setelah agak tenang, Gwin berkata dengan sangat halus, "Terima kasih, Gene. Kakak janji akan berusaha membuang rasa bersalah ini dan hidup bahagia seperti keinginanmu..."

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui semua orang adalah bahwa Jule ikut mendengarkan semua percakapan antara Vlyn dan Gwin. Tadinya ia hendak menanyakan keadaan Gwin, mewakili teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi sesampainya di sana ia mendengar mereka sedang berbicara serius, maka Jule memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar bilik, dan secara tak sengaja malah ikut mendengar.

Jule terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. Ia tak pernah menyangka ada orang selain dirinya yang juga mengalami nasib yang mirip, sama-sama menyalahkan diri karena telah 'membunuh' orang yang dicintai.

Tapi Gwin berbeda, pikir Jule pedih. Keluarganya tidak memojokkan dan menimpakan kesalahan padanya, malahan terus berusaha meyakinkan Gwin bahwa semua kejadian itu adalah kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja. Beda dengan dirinya...

Namun sejak saat itu, Jule tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk selalu memperhatikan Gwin. Ia kerap mengawasi Gwin diam-diam. Namun ketertarikan itu disimpan Jule untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan perasaannya itu kepada siapa pun, lebih-lebih kepada Gwin, karena pada dasarnya Jule selalu menganggap dirinya tidak pantas mencintai atau menerima cinta dari siapa pun.


	11. Tentang Janji dan Perasaan

**10. Tentang Janji dan Perasaan**

"Duh, deras sekali hujannya, dan sepertinya akan lama," kata Vlyn sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Memang sudah musimnya," Clay menimpali.

"Untung sedang tidak ada kegiatan luar ruangan," kata Vlyn lagi.

Saat itu ia sedang belajar bersama Clay. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Clay berdering. Clay mengecek nomornya.

"Dari kakek," katanya pada Vlyn, lalu ia menjawab telepon itu. "Halo. Iya, Kek. Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Ng, tidak ada masalah. Aku sekarang sedang belajar bersama Vlyn." Clay memandang ke arah Vlyn. "Kakek ingin bicara denganmu."

Vlyn menerima telepon. "Halo."

"Halo, Vlyn, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau senang di sana?"

"Baik, Kek. Aku senang sekali."

"Syukurlah. Aku dengar dari Kenny kalau kau makin akrab dengan Clay. Aku sangat senang karenanya. Kuharap kalian berdua akan baik-baik saja."

Wajah Vlyn memerah. Ia tidak ingin lagi mengingat tindakan konyolnya dulu. "Tentu, Kek. Terima kasih sudah mengabarkanku."

"Tolong, aku ingin bicara lagi dengan Clay."

Vlyn mengembalikan telepon pada Clay, lalu menyibukkan diri mencocokkan jawabannya dengan kunci sembari menunggu Clay menyelesaikan pembicaraan dengan kakeknya.

Setelah menutup telepon, Clay menghela nafas. "Kata kakek, aku akan segera mendapat tugas pertama sebagai pewaris utama keluarga Walse."

"Kalau Clay pasti dapat melakukannya dengan baik," ujar Vlyn berusaha menyemangati. Ia kini sudah tidak merasa iri lagi pada Clay.

Clay hanya menunduk dengan murung. "Maaf ya, Vlyn."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku telah merebut hak waris itu darimu. Aku tahu sebenarnya Vlyn lebih pantas menjadi pewaris utama karena kau adalah anak sulung dari putra tertua kakek. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena setiap perintah dan keputusan kakek adalah mutlak."

Vlyn bagai tertampar oleh pernyataan Clay barusan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Vlyn menyambar buku yang terdekat dengannya dan melemparkannya ke arah Clay.

"Dasar Clay bodoh!!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Vlyn berlari keluar. Ia tidak mempedulikan teriakan Clay yang memintanya untuk kembali.

Vlyn duduk sambil mendekap kedua lututnya, tidak peduli pada hujan yang masih turun deras mengguyur bumi. Ia berada di gasebo dekat pos keamanan di kompleks perumahan mewah itu.

Clay benar-benar bodoh, rutuk Vlyn dalam hati, merasa sedih, kesal, dan malu. Untuk apa dia berkata seperti itu? Tidakkah Clay tahu hal itu akan menyinggung harga diri dan perasaan Vlyn. Clay seakan menyodorkan cermin di hadapan Vlyn untuk mengingatkannya pada kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Vlyn!" Clay berlari menghampiri Vlyn sambil membawa dua buah payung. Satu dipakainya, satu lagi ia bawa untuk Vlyn. "Syukurlah aku lekas menemukanmu. Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana."

Vlyn menatap Clay setengah tidak percaya. Kenapa Clay mau repot-repot mencarinya hujan-hujan begini? Apalagi ia baru saja memperlakukan Clay dengan kasar.

Clay berjongkok agar dapat mendekat pada Vlyn. "Maafkan aku, Vlyn. Lagi-lagi aku sudah membuatmu marah. Tapi aku janji tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi. Aku juga berjanji untuk menggunakan hak waris itu sebaik-baiknya demi Vlyn dan Lille juga, karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk memperbaiki keadaan."

Vlyn tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya menangis. Clay mengusap pipinya lembut untuk menyeka air matanya. "Jangan menangis, Vlyn. Kau tidak cocok berwajah sedih."

Setelah melihat Vlyn agak tenang, Clay mengajaknya pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Vlyn berkata, "Maafkan aku, Clay. Aku tadi kasar sekali padamu."

"Haha, lupakan saja. Vlyn memang selalu penuh semangat kan?"

"Kenapa Clay tak pernah marah padaku, padahal aku sering berbuat hal-hal yang menjengkelkan?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah, karena kau memang tidak bersalah," jawab Clay ringan.

Ah, Clay, kau ini memang orang yang terlalu baik hati, kata Vlyn dalam hati. Di luar ia berkata pelan, "Terima kasih, Clay."

"Selamat pagi, Vlyn," sapa Clay saat ia masuk ke kamar Vlyn keesokan paginya.

"Pagi."

"Uum, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu melihat sesuatu."

Vlyn tampak heran. "Oh, tentu saja tidak. Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan, Clay?"

"Nanti saja kau lihat sendiri. Ayo, kita sekarang ke kebun belakang."

Clay mengajak Vlyn ke sebuah petak yang agak tersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon rindang di kebun belakang. Vlyn terhenyak melihat petak itu disesaki dandelion yang hampir seluruhnya telah diselimuti kelopak putih.

"Clay...ini..."

Clay tersenyum, "Aku menanamnya secara diam-diam, soalnya aku ingin memberimu kejutan."

Dalam hati Vlyn merasa bersalah. Betapa egois dan tidak pedulinya ia sehingga ia tidak pernah tahu aktivitas Clay padahal mereka serumah. Clay pasti sering meluangkan waktu di kebun ini untuk merawat sepetak dandelion, namun Vlyn yang terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Ayo, Vlyn, ambillah dan tiuplah dandelion itu sebanyak yang kau mau. Kau suka sekali meniup dandelion kan? Saat liburan di paviliun kakek di kota wisata, aku pernah berjanji akan menanam dandelion untukmu kelak. Mungkin kau sudah lupa kejadian itu, tapi aku terus mengingatnya. Dan sekarang aku telah menepatinya."

Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa menebak pikiranmu dan mengerti sikapmu, Clay? Vlyn tidak paham perasaan apa yang kini bercampur aduk dalam hatinya.

Melihat Vlyn tidak bereaksi, Clay berinisiatif memetik setangkai dandelion dan memberikannya pada Vlyn. Vlyn menerimanya, lalu dengan agak ragu ditiupnya dandelion itu hingga kelopak-kelopak putihnya beterbangan di udara.

"_Kyaa!! Aku suka Clay!"_

Itulah yang diucapkannya hari itu sambil menubruk dan merangkul Clay. Dan sekarang Vlyn dapat memahami perasaan apa yang selama ini selalu mengusik hatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya Vlyn menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Clay.

Melihat Vlyn seperti berada di awang-awang, Clay jadi khawatir. "Vlyn, apa kau tidak suka?"

Vlyn menggeleng pelan, lalu ia memeluk Clay. Gerakan Vlyn yang tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Clay.

"Kyou...Vlyn?"

"Apa Clay merasa terganggu kalau aku memelukmu seperti ini?"

Senyum tersungging di wajah tampan Clay. "Tidak," jawabnya halus.

Lalu peristiwa 8 tahun yang lalu itu seakan terulang kembali.

"Aku suka Clay..."

"Aku juga...suka Vlyn..."


	12. Kalah Selangkah

**11. Kalah Selangkah**

"Kami senang sekali sewaktu mengetahui Clay akhirnya mau bergabung dengan klub sepak bola," kata Sam yang bersama teman-teman lain mengerubuti Clay pada jam istirahat itu.

"Senior Kyle juga senang dengan keputusan Clay itu. Sudah sejak dulu para senior mengharapkanmu dapat memperkuat kesebelasan sekolah kita," Ross ikut nimbrung.

"Walaupun baru bergabung, kurasa tidak lama lagi Clay akan menjadi _starting line up_. Berjuanglah, Clay, kami mendukungmu," ujar Weill pula.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman. Aku janji akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Vlyn mengawasi kejadian itu dari tempat duduknya sambil tersenyum. Syukurlah Clay tidak harus mengubur impiannya untuk bergabung dengan klub sepak bola hanya demi menuruti kebodohan Vlyn. Syukurlah semuanya belum terlambat.

"Tumben Clancy tidak ikut mengerumuni Clay," tegur Jule.

"Soalnya aku sedang melakukan kegiatan lain," jelas Clancy yang sejak tadi tak pernah melepaskan matanya dari Vlyn.

Vlyn yang baru menyadari, menoleh keheranan, "Ada apa, Clancy? Apa ada kotoran menempel di wajahku?"

Clancy menggeleng sambil terus menatap Vlyn. "Vlyn, kau menyukai Clay kan?"

Tembakan Clancy tepat mengena. Wajah Vlyn merah dibuatnya.

"Bicara apa kau ini, Clancy?" Vlyn masih berusaha menutupi.

"Haha, sudahlah, tak usah malu-malu begitu, Vlyn."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Clancy?" Tanya Jule.

"Oh, Jule, kau kan sahabatnya Vlyn, masa kau tidak melihat perubahan besar dalam dirinya? Dulu Vlyn selalu memandang Clay dengan rasa permusuhan. Sekarang hanya bertatapan dengan Clay sudah membuat pipi Vlyn semerah buah apel. Apa yang seperti itu masih belum jelas juga?"

Dalam hati Jule memuji kecermatan observasi Clancy. Padahal anak itu selalu kelihatan selebor dan kelewat ceria, tapi ternyata ia punya perhatian terhadap teman.

"Jadi bagaimana, Vlyn?" Lanjut Clancy lagi.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kapan kau akan meminta Clay jadian denganmu?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan yang seperti itu!" Sergah Vlyn gusar, tapi tak pelak wajahnya makin merah.

"Kau bisa mengajaknya ke atap sekolah dan melakukan _love confession_ di sana. Aku tahu itu biasanya hanya dilakukan gadis-gadis, tapi tak ada salahnya kan kalau kau mencobanya? Toh kau juga sangat manis," Clancy terus nyerocos tanpa mempedulikan kegusaran Vlyn.

"Clancy terlalu banyak membaca komik," komentar Jule geli.

"Jangan harap aku melakukannya. Saranmu itu hanya akan membuatku mempermalukan diriku sendiri, Clancy."

"Oh, tapi sebaiknya kau bertindak cepat sebelum ada orang lain yang mengambil Clay. Ingat, Vlyn, Clay itu banyak yang mengincar. Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena Clay telanjur bersama orang lain."

"Vlyn, tugas pertama dari kakek untukku sudah turun," Clay mengabarkan pada Vlyn.

"Oh ya? Apa tugasnya?"

"Aku harus menandatangani surat perjanjian kerja sama dengan keluarga Rock yang juga diwakili pewaris yang seumuran dengan kita. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama keluarga Walse menjalin kerja sama dengan keluarga Rock. Sekarang kakek ingin kerja sama itu lebih diperkuat lagi pada era generasi mudanya, dan aku bertugas menjaga hubungan baik yang sudah terjalin sejak lama itu bersama-sama pewaris keluarga Rock."

"Kedengarannya menarik. Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa pewaris muda itu."

"Kalau kau mau, ikutlah denganku. Hari Minggu besok aku akan ke sana."

Hari Minggu tiba. Vlyn dan Clay hanya disambut oleh Rock dan Mint, adik Lane yang lebih muda setahun. Sedangkan Lane, sang pewaris itu sendiri, tidak terlihat.

Sejak awal perkenalan, Vlyn sudah tidak suka dengan sikap Mint yang terlihat sangat berlebihan mengagumi Clay. Sepertinya ia bermaksud untuk terus menempel Clay. Sementara itu Rock mulai gusar karena pelayan yang ditugasi memanggil Lane mengatakan bahwa tuan mudanya itu tidak menjawab ketika dipanggil-panggil dari luar kamar.

"Biar aku sendiri yang memanggil anak itu," kata Rock akhirnya.

"Ikut yuk, Clay. Kau pasti penasaran ingin melihat kakakku yang bandel itu."

"Uum...tapi..." Clay ragu-ragu, ia merasa tidak sopan masuk ke kamar orang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya sama sekali.

"Tidak apa, Clay. Hubungan antara keluarga kita sudah seperti saudara. Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan keburukan cucuku, justru aku berharap ia nantinya akan dapat belajar banyak darimu," kata Rock.

"Tuh kan, kakek sudah mengizinkan. Ayo." Mint menyeret Clay tanpa menunggu persetujuannya. Vlyn mengikuti dengan diam di belakang mereka, ia merasa diabaikan.

"Lane, kakek akan masuk ke kamarmu." Rock langsung membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci. "Astaga, anak itu masih tidur jam segini. Ayo bangun, Lane! Ada tamu un..." Kata-kata Rock terputus ketika ia menyingkap selimut dan hanya menemukan seonggok bantal guling yang ditata menyerupai orang tidur.

Wajah Rock merah padam karena geram. Dipanggilnya pelayan-pelayan dan ditanyai adakah yang mengetahui kepergian Lane, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Maaf, Clay," kata Rock kemudian. "Anak itu benar-benar susah diatur, makin hari ia makin bandel. Tapi sudah kusuruh orang-orang untuk mencari dan membawanya pulang. Kuharap kau mau menunggu sebentar lagi. Aku jadi tidak enak pada kalian berdua."

"Saya tidak berkeberatan menunggu. Vlyn, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Saya juga tidak."

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ada yang harus kuurus. Mint, temani mereka," perintah Rock.

Dalam hati Vlyn penasaran, seperti apa Lane itu? Ah, pastilah tipikal anak berandal dengan wajah seram dan rambut awut-awutan. Vlyn jadi mengkhawatirkan Clay yang harus bekerja sama dengan anak macam itu.

"Sembari menunggu kakak, ayo kutemani kau melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah ini. Di belakang ada kolam renang dan lapangan tenis." Mint langsung menggandeng Clay tanpa mengajak atau menawari Vlyn untuk bergabung.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Vlyn sendirian di sini," protes Clay.

"Tak apa, Clay. Biar aku menunggu di sini saja sambil melihat koleksi barang-barang perak dan pecah belah." Vlyn tidak ingin mempersulit posisi Clay walau dalam hati ia sangat tidak suka dengan kelakuan Mint.

"Tak ada masalah kan, Clay. Ayo!" Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Mint membawa Clay keluar dari rumah itu.

"Siapa anak itu tadi?" Tanya Mint dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Sudah kubilang saat perkenalan tadi kan? Dia sepupuku, Vlyn."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tahu dia sepupumu. Tapi dari pengamatanku, sepertinya dia istimewa bagimu."

Clay jengah dibuatnya, "Kami sudah dekat sejak kecil. Wajar kan kalau aku sayang padanya?"

"Benarkah hanya itu? Kalian tidak punya hubungan yang...yang spesial?" Desak Mint.

Clay makin jengah, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Mint."

"Hmm, ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku melakukan ini?"

Dengan cepat, Mint menarik kerah kemeja Clay sehingga Clay terdorong mendekat, dan Mint menciumnya. Clay membeku selama beberapa detik sebelum tersadar dan mendorong Mint menjauh.

"A...apa...yang kau lakukan?"

"Haha, kau tampak semakin menawan saat _shock_ seperti sekarang, Clay. Rupanya kau belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya? Atau jangan-jangan kau malah belum pernah berciuman sama sekali?" Mint tertawa menggoda.

"Jangan bercanda, Mint! Bagaimana kalau kakekmu sampai tahu? Ia akan berprasangka buruk terhadapku!"

"Ah, kakek tidak akan tahu. Lagipula kakek juga tidak terlalu peduli pada kami. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menetapkan segala macam aturan untuk kami patuhi. Itulah mengapa kakak selalu ingin menunjukkan pemberontakannya. Kak Lane itu sangat berani, padahal sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia mendapat marah dari kakek setiap kali ia berulah. Bahkan tak jarang kakek memukulnya jika sudah hilang sabar."

Clay merasa kepalanya pusing tiba-tiba. Ia bingung bagaimana harus bekerja sama dengan seorang pembangkang dan adiknya yang agresif.

"Kita kembali saja yuk," ajak Mint. "Aku yakin kakak berhasil kabur lagi kali ini. Ia tak akan ditemukan, kecuali kalau ia pulang atas kemauannya sendiri. Entah seperti apa kemarahan kakek nanti, aku tak mau membayangkannya. Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja karena akan sia-sia menunggu kepulangan kak Lane."

Vlyn yang merasa bosan karena tidak kunjung ada perkembangan tentang keberadaan Lane, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke sekeliling rumah. Ternyata keluarga Rock memang bukan keluarga sembarangan. Kekayaan mereka tidak kalah dengan keluarga Walse, pikir Vlyn sembari melihat-lihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Vlyn sampai di area lapangan tenis. Ia berdiri di satu sisi pembatas dinding kawat. Dari situ ia melihat ke seberang lapangan, ke arah pembatas satunya, dan...ia melihat Clay dan Mint berciuman. Dengan hati hancur, Vlyn berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah. Di sana ia bertemu Rock.

"Vlyn, kau kelihatan pucat. Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

"Eh, saya..."

Saat itu, Clay dan Mint juga masuk. Melihat mereka, Vlyn berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

"Saya ingin pamit sekarang," kata Vlyn kepada Rock.

Clay yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Vlyn, ikut menambahkan, "Saya rasa saya juga harus pulang sekarang. Lain hari saja saya kemari lagi."

Mint mengamati Vlyn lekat-lekat. Ia tahu sekarang kalau di antara Vlyn dan Clay memang ada apa-apanya. Hanya saja sepertinya mereka masih enggan melakukan langkah-langkah serius. Yah, itu justru akan memberinya kemudahan. Jika sikap Vlyn terus mengambang dan terkesan malu-malu seperti itu, maka Clay akan jatuh ke tangannya, Mint tersenyum dalam hati.


	13. Tentang Cinta dan Persahabatan

**12. Tentang Cinta dan Persahabatan**

Sejak hari itu, Mint makin gencar mendekati Clay. Ia beberapa kali menelepon Clay. Vlyn tetap mengetahuinya meski Clay sudah berusaha menerima telepon itu sembunyi-sembunyi. Bahkan Mint berani mengajak Clay kencan hari Minggu itu. Clay tadinya menolak, tapi Mint mengancam akan memberi tahu kakeknya bahwa pewaris keluarga Walse memperlakukannya dengan buruk, sehingga Clay tidak punya pillihan selain menuruti keinginannya.

Untuk berganti suasana, Vlyn berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan tempat strategis untuk melepas lelah, sebuah bangku dekat air mancur di taman kota. Di situ Vlyn merenung. Ia menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Clancy. Terlambat sedikit saja, Clay sudah disambar orang lain. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa diperbuatnya? Semua sudah terlambat. Bahkan saat ini sementara ia merenung sendirian seperti orang tolol, Clay dan Mint sedang berkencan entah di mana.

"Vlyn?"

Suara orang yang memanggil namanya membuat Vlyn menoleh.

"Gwin?"

"Tak kusangka bertemu denganmu di sini. Sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya duduk-duduk sambil melamun. Gwin sendiri?"

"Oh, aku cuma melintas di sini karena kupikir lebih aman berjalan lewat taman kota daripada di jalan raya. Aku baru dari toko _sport_ membeli sepatu sepak bola yang baru. Sekarang aku mau pulang. Mau ikut?"

Vlyn langsung mengiyakan. Daripada tidak melakukan kegiatan apa pun di taman itu, lebih baik ia menerima ajakan Gwin. Lagipula Vlyn juga ingin melihat kehidupan pribadi Gwin lebih dekat.

Vlyn melihat sekeliling kamar Gwin. Kamar itu terlihat minimalis, sesuai kepribadian Gwin yang simpel dan praktis. Dekorasi yang ada hanyalah dua buah poster pemain bola terkenal dan satu buah _banner_ tim sepak bola favoritnya.

Gwin masuk membawa dua gelas es sirup. "Silakan diminum."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah beberapa pembicaraan mengenai rumah dan keluarganya, Gwin berkata, "Uum, Vlyn, aku memang bukan Jule yang lembut dan perasa, tapi sekiranya kau punya masalah, aku juga bersedia mendengarkannya."

Melihat Vlyn tertegun dan tidak bicara apa-apa, Gwin menyambung, "Oh, ma...maafkan aku. Aku bicara begini karena melihatmu agak lain dari biasanya."

Sekarang Vlyn tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu."

"Jadi? Apa kau mau berbagi kesedihan denganku?"

"Sebenarnya...beberapa waktu yang lalu aku baru menyadari kalau...kalau aku menyukai Clay." Vlyn berhenti untuk beberapa saat, wajahnya merah. "Tapi sekarang Clay dekat dengan orang lain, dan aku...aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya..." Vlyn mulai menangis. Gwin menghela nafas. Ia cukup bingung menghadapinya karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara berurusan dengan hal-hal sentimentil seperti ini.

Karena tidak mempunyai kata-kata hiburan untuk diucapkan, Gwin mendekap Vlyn dan membelai rambutnya. Setelah Vlyn tenang, barulah Gwin bicara, "Vlyn, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang bisa lebih menenangkan hati. Ayo ikut."

Mereka sampai di kebun rumah Gwin yang luas dan sangat indah. Vlyn tercengang melihat begitu banyak bunga, terutama mawar, di berbagai sudut kebun itu.

"Sebagian besar mawar ini ditanam oleh tukang kebun, tapi aku juga menanam beberapa. Ayo kita ke petak yang di ujung itu. Mawar-mawar di sana aku yang menanamnya."

Vlyn tak pernah menyangka bahwa Gwin yang tampak kaku itu ternyata seorang yang suka berkebun dan mampu merawat bunga-bunga indah itu.

Gwin memetik setangkai mawar yang sangat merah dan kelopaknya halus seperti beludru, lalu diberikannya pada Vlyn.

"Indahnya..." Vlyn masih mengagumi bunga itu ketika Gwin mendekat dan mencium pipinya.

"Ryou...Gwin..." Vlyn tergagap dibuatnya.

Gwin menggenggam tangan Vlyn. "Vlyn, mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi...tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk mengisi kekosongan di hatimu."

Vlyn yang seperti tersihir tidak mampu memikirkan hal lainnya. Di tengah kesepiannya karena Clay bersama orang lain, Vlyn merasa tawaran Gwin itu bagaikan oasis untuk hatinya.

Vlyn mengangguk. "Mohon bantuannya, Gwin..."

Vlyn hanya menatap _specimen_ katak di hadapannya tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tangannya yang memegang pisau bedah gemetaran. Ia tidak pernah suka kegiatan bedah membedah di lab biologi ini. Ia melirik Jule di meja sebelah. Jule masih memberanikan diri untuk mulai membedah walau sering memalingkan muka. Vlyn jadi khawatir, jangan-jangan pisau Jule malah bekerja di tempat yang salah.

Gwin mendekat ke meja Vlyn. "Vlyn, untuk sementara pindahlah ke mejaku, biar aku yang mengerjakan tugasmu."

"Eh? Tapi kalau ketahuan pak guru Deime bagaimana?"

Gwin tersenyum, "Aku akan bekerja sekilat mungkin agar tidak ketahuan. Cepatlah pindah, mumpung pak guru Deime masih mengawasi kelompok meja lain."

"Sikap Gwin padamu lain ya?" Kata Jule saat ia makan siang di atap sekolah dengan Vlyn di sela-sela waktu istirahat sehabis kegiatan lab itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Jule?"

"Yah, biasanya Gwin memang selalu baik padamu. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Sepertinya dia juga bersikap lebih lembut dan hangat."

"Uum, mungkin kau benar, Jule. Sebenarnya, kemarin kami...baru saja jadian..." ujar Vlyn malu-malu.

Jule menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Sikapnya jadi sangat gugup dan gelisah. Ia juga berusaha menghindari beradu pandang dengan Vlyn. Vlyn keheranan, tapi ia lalu berpikir, bukankah sikapnya saat melihat Clay dan Mint juga seperti itu? Jadi, mungkinkah...Jule...?

"Jule...apa mungkin kau...kau menyukai Gwin?"

Jule memalingkan wajah agar Vlyn tak dapat melihat ekspresinya.

"Jadi...jadi benar...Jule... Oh, maaf...sungguh, maafkan aku...aku tidak tahu..." Vlyn terbata-bata, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Jule. Ternyata ia memang tidak peka, bahkan perasaan sahabatnya sendiri pun ia tidak tahu.

Sebelum Vlyn jadi benar-benar sungkan terhadapnya, Jule segera memotongnya dengan tersenyum, "Sudahlah, Vlyn, tidak apa-apa. Memang benar aku punya perasaan khusus pada Gwin, tapi aku tahu kau lah yang disukai Gwin. Lagipula aku memang tak pantas mencintai ataupun dicintai. Makanya, jangan merasa tidak enak padaku. Aku mendukungmu, Vlyn. Kalau memang Gwin bisa membantumu memulihkan luka hati akibat masalah dengan Clay, maka aku ikut bahagia. Aku tulus mengatakan ini."

Vlyn memegang tangan Jule, terharu mendengarnya, "Jule, aku betul-betul berterima kasih. Aku ini orang yang sangat beruntung, mempunyai sahabat yang sangat menyayangiku."

"Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih. Vlyn adalah sahabat pertama yang kumiliki sepanjang hidupku."

Gwin menghampiri mereka. "Vlyn, pak guru Deime memanggilmu. Sepertinya ada kesalahan pada laporan praktikummu."

"Aduh, gawat. Jule, tunggu di sini ya. Aku segera kembali."

Jule memandangi mereka berdua berjalan menjauh. Dalam hati ia menangis. Tapi semua yang dikatakan Jule tadi benar-benar tulus. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mempertahankan sahabatnya, karena baginya hal itu lebih penting dibandingkan perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Gwin.


	14. Si Pembangkang yang Lembut Hati

**13. Si Pembangkang yang Lembut Hati**

"Tumben kau terlihat kusut," komentar Clive saat ia dan Clay makan siang di kantin sekolah selepas kegiatan lab biologi.

"Cucu-cucu keluarga Rock membuatku pusing."

Clive mengangkat alisnya.

"Yang sulung adalah seorang pembangkang, sedangkan yang bungsu... Dia mengejarku dengan agresif, bahkan dia berani menciumku saat kami baru pertama kali bertemu," kata Clay lagi.

Clive tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Itu tidak lucu, Clive," sahut Clay kesal.

"Haha, baik, baik, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu lagi. Jadi kau sekarang sudah resmi pacaran?" Goda Clive.

"Tidak," jawab Clay tegas.

"Hm, kau tidak menyukai cucu Rock itu?"

Clay menggeleng. "Yang kusukai hanya Vlyn," sambungnya pelan.

"Tapi jika semuanya berlangsung seperti sekarang, keadaan tidak akan berubah baik, Clay. Vlyn akan menyangka kau menyukai orang lain."

"Aku memang pengecut, Clive. Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk berterus terang bahwa aku menyukai Vlyn lebih dari sekedar saudara. Setelah semua sikap Vlyn padaku selama ini, aku takut ia akan marah dan membenciku lagi jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Makanya aku memilih diam walau aku tahu hal itu justru memperburuk keadaan."

Clive memegang bahu Clay. "Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, Clay. Melihat sikap Vlyn di masa lalu, kurasa aku juga akan takut mengambil tindakan jika seandainya aku ada di posisimu."

Clay menghela nafas. "Minggu besok aku harus ke rumah mereka lagi. Kuharap kali ini Lane tidak membuat ulah dengan kabur lagi."

Sekali lagi Vlyn duduk di ruang tamu yang megah itu. Ia merasa gelisah saat melihat Mint yang terus menempel Clay. Sebenarnya Vlyn sangat enggan pergi lagi ke rumah Rock, tapi ia mengkhawatirkan Clay. Jika benar Lane adalah tipe _yankee _ seperti yang dibayangkannya, bisa saja ia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Clay. Lebih-lebih lagi Rock terpaksa pergi mendadak di luar rencana. Tanpa adanya kakek yang mengawasinya, bisa-bisa Lane bertindak lebih liar lagi.

"Ah, itu kakak sudah datang."

"Hai," sapa Lane ramah.

Vlyn dan Clay hanya bisa terbengong melihatnya. Lane jauh sekali dari bayangan Vlyn tentang dirinya. Ia bukanlah seorang berandal _yankee_ dengan wajah seram dan rambut awut-awutan. Sebaliknya, Lane adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat cantik, tidak kalah dari Jule. Badannya langsing, rambutnya lurus panjang tergerai, bagaikan gadis model iklan shampo.

Setelah pulih dari kekagetannya, Clay segera bangkit berdiri dan menyalami Lane, diikuti Vlyn.

"Maaf ya atas tindakanku dulu. Kalian pasti menyangka aku ini orang yang sangat tidak sopan," ujar Lane.

"Tidak juga kok," senyum Clay. "Kami tidak berhak berprasangka buruk pada orang yang belum kami kenal. Kami hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa kau sampai kabur seperti itu."

"Hm...ya, aku cuma ingin menunjukkan kalau kakek tak bisa terus menerus menyuruhku menuruti perintahnya. Selama ini kakek lebih seperti atasan, sedangkan aku dan adikku seperti bawahan. Aku menginginkan hubungan yang lebih hangat, bukan seperti ini."

"Tapi bukankah caramu malah akan membuat kakekmu semakin marah?" Tanya Clay.

Lane terlihat sedih, "Itu karena aku tidak tahu lagi, apa yang harus dan bisa kuperbuat. Aku sudah putus asa."

"Kakak..." Pertama kalinya Vlyn melihat Mint tampak sedih menatap kakaknya.

"Clay, sebenarnya aku masih punya rencana lain. Aku tidak akan menandatangani surat perjanjian itu. Tapi kau jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan melibatkanmu ataupun keluarga Walse yang lain. Ini sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawabku," jelas Lane.

Clay memandangnya dengan ragu. "Kuharap kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Lane."

Lane tersenyum, "Sekali melihat, aku langsung suka pada kalian, makanya aku akan tetap menjaga hubungan baik kedua keluarga ini meski tanpa surat perjanjian atau apa pun itu. Percayalah padaku, Clay."

"Kakak sudah selesai bicara kan. Kalau begitu aku sekarang ingin berduaan saja dengan Clay. Yuk, Clay." Seperti biasa, Mint langsung mengajak Clay pergi tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk mengelak.

Lane menatap Vlyn dengan seksama untuk beberapa lama, lalu berkata, "Maafkan adikku, Vlyn."

Vlyn menoleh terkejut. "Eh? Kenapa bicara begitu, Lane?"

Lane melanjutkan dengan lembut, "Kau menyukai Clay kan? Maksudku, bukan seperti rasa sayang antarsaudara, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Dan adikku itu telah merebut Clay."

Wajah Vlyn menjadi merah. "Apa ekspresi wajahku ini begitu mudah terbaca, bahkan oleh orang yang baru sebentar mengenalku?"

Lane kembali tersenyum, "Aku mempunyai pandangan yang tajam terhadap situasi, Vlyn. Jarang ada yang luput dari pengamatanku. Aku bisa langsung tahu, pandanganmu begitu terluka saat melihat adikku pergi dengan Clay."

Vlyn hanya menunduk. "Oh, begitu."

Lane menghela nafas. "Mint tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang agresif dan haus kasih sayang karena kami sudah kehilangan orang tua sejak kecil. Mama meninggal sewaktu aku berusia 7 tahun. Tak lama setelah itu, papa menghilang tak tentu rimbanya. Kakek memperlakukan kami dengan disiplin ketat dan segala macam aturan, ketimbang dengan kasih sayang. Makanya Mint selalu mencari perhatian orang dan ingin mendapat kasih sayang dari orang itu. Lalu dia melihat sosok mengagumkan macam Clay. Tidak heran ia kemudian mengejar-ngejar dan menempel Clay. Ini salahku juga. Aku bukan kakak yang baik, bukannya memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang, aku malah sibuk mencari cara untuk menunjukkan ketidaksetujuanku pada sikap kakek."

Untuk pertama kalinya Vlyn berusaha mengerti kepedihan Lane dan alasan di balik pendekatan gencar Mint terhadap Clay.

"Vlyn, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun kepadamu, tapi aku akan mencoba mengendalikan sikap Mint," ujar Lane lagi.

Vlyn berusaha tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Lane. Tapi hubungan mereka bukanlah kesalahan atau tanggung jawabmu. Aku sendiri sudah pasrah."

Namun Lane tahu, Vlyn belum sepenuhnya bertekad melupakan perasaannya pada Clay. Vlyn masih menyimpan sepotong harapan bahwa suatu saat Clay akan kembali padanya, walau sekarang masing-masing dari mereka sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Dan pengamatan Lane itu tidaklah salah.

Vlyn melihat ke arah Clay dengan gelisah. Clay terlihat tenang, tapi dalam hati tak urung juga dia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang direncanakan Lane. Lane sendiri tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melakukan kejutan. Sejak tadi ia berbincang ramah dengan Walse dan Kenny yang akan ikut menyaksikan penandatanganan surat perjanjian oleh masing-masing pewaris dari kedua belah pihak.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Tuan-tuan." Rock tertawa sambil meletakkan berkas-berkas di meja. "Lane, Clay, silakan."

Lane maju mendahului Clay, kemudian dengan cepat mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan menyobek-nyobeknya, sementara yang lain belum menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Lane! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Bentak Rock setelah ia pulih dari rasa terkejutnya akibat ulah Lane.

"Aku tidak mau menuruti perintah kakek lagi, termasuk menandatangani kertas-kertas konyol ini. Persahabatanku dengan Clay dan keluarga Walse tidak perlu dijamin oleh perjanjian apa pun. Aku bukanlah kakek yang mendasarkan segala sesuatu pada peraturan dan perjanjian terikat." Lane menghadapi kakeknya tanpa gentar sedikit pun.

Rock tidak dapat berkata-kata, tubuhnya gemetar karena sangat murka. Tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran tamu-tamunya, ia memukul Lane dengan sangat keras hingga cucunya itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Kakak!" Teriak Mint yang langsung mendekati Lane. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan melihat kemurkaan kakeknya.

Walse yang merasa bahwa masalah ini telah menjadi persoalan intern keluarga Rock, segera pamit. "Rock, kurasa kami harus pulang sekarang. Kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah keluargamu tanpa ada gangguan."

Rock tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terpaku memandangi Lane yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, Vlyn dan Clay masih sempat menengok ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya. Mereka ingin sekali mendampingi dan membela Lane, sayangnya hal itu mustahil dilakukan.

Setelah semua tamunya pergi, Rock memerintahkan pelayannya untuk mengambil tongkat kayu.

"Dasar anak tak tahu diri! Aku sudah membesarkanmu dengan cara-cara yang terhormat, tapi kau malah menjadi pembangkang yang bertindak sesuka hatimu! Jika kau tetap tak mau mengubah sikapmu, aku akan mencabut semua hak warismu dan mengalihkannya pada Mint! Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus diberi pelajaran karena telah mempermalukanku di depan keluarga Walse!"

Rock mengambil tongkat itu dan memukulkannya ke tubuh Lane berkali-kali.

"Kakek, hentikan! Hentikan!" Mint menjerit-jerit ketakutan, tapi tidak mampu mencegah kakeknya yang telanjur dikuasai amarah.

Lane merasa sudah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun di saat kritis itu, seseorang menahan ayunan tongkat Rock dengan tangannya hingga terhenti di udara.

"Siapa kau?" Bentak Rock yang tidak menyadari ada tiga orang luar masuk ke ruang tamu di rumahnya.

"Aku Axl, ksatria pelindung Lane. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti Lane, termasuk Anda, kakeknya sendiri," Axl berkata dengan nada penuh wibawa.

Axl tidak datang seorang diri. Ia didampingi oleh dua orang temannya, Cinno yang tinggi kurus tapi jago bela diri, dan Guffo yang tinggi besar tapi cukup lincah gerakannya. Dengan cepat, Guffo menggendong Lane yang masih terlihat lemah dan kesakitan.

"Ayo kita pergi," Axl memberi aba-aba, lalu mereka berempat keluar dengan cepat dari ruang itu.

"Pergilah untuk selamanya dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu lagi di rumah ini! Kau bukan cucuku lagi!" Rock berteriak dengan geram melihat kepergian mereka.


	15. Muridmurid Baru

**14. Murid-murid Baru**

"Kau terlambat, Axl," omel Lane yang sudah diungsikan ke salah satu kamar tamu di rumah Axl tempat ia biasa menginap jika sedang kabur dari rumah. Axl tergila-gila pada Lane biarpun Lane sendiri tidak terlalu peduli. Axl sudah menawarkan bantuan untuk menampung Lane yang telah memperkirakan pengusiran ini sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku, Lane. Sulit sekali masuk ke rumahmu karena sedang ada acara resmi dengan keluarga Walse, penjagaannya diperketat," Axl berusaha menjelaskan.

Suara Lane melembut, "Ya sudahlah, aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari siksaan kakek."

"Tega sekali kakekmu menyakitimu sampai seperti ini." Axl berusaha membelai pipi Lane, tapi Lane menepis tangannya.

"Tugasmu belum selesai, Axl. Kau bersama dengan Guffo dan Cinno masih harus membantuku menembus rumah itu sekali lagi."

"Eh? Untuk apa kau kembali ke sana? Bisa-bisa kakekmu membunuhmu, Lane!" Protes Axl cemas.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menemui kakek, sekalipun ini untuk yang terakhir kali."

"Kalau begitu, kami bertiga akan mendampingimu."

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku akan bicara sendiri dengan kakek. Kalian cukup berjaga-jaga di luar."

"Jangan nekad, Lane," Axl masih berusaha mencegah.

"Percayalah padaku, Axl. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalian lakukan saja tugas kalian dengan baik."

Rock duduk termangu di kursinya yang nyaman di ruang kerjanya yang luas dan elegan. Ia merasa terpukul karena cucu yang sangat diharapkannya ternyata telah mengecewakannya. Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkannya.

"Kakek, aku ingin bicara, tolong biarkan aku masuk."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi." Meski begitu, sikap Rock sudah jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan hari sebelumnya.

"Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku meminta sesuatu pada kakek. Setelah ini, aku tak akan kembali kemari lagi sesuai keinginan kakek. Kumohon, izinkan aku bicara untuk yang terakhir."

Dengan berat hati, Rock membukakan pintu untuk cucunya. Dalam hatinya terbersit rasa penyesalan ketika melihat wajah Lane yang lebam akibat pukulannya kemarin.

"Kakek, aku ingin menjelaskan alasan di balik semua perbuatanku selama ini."

"Apa pun yang kau katakan, itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan," jawab Rock dingin.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kakek, walau mungkin kakek tidak percaya. Karena itulah, aku ingin kakek juga menyayangiku...dengan cara yang lebih hangat. Sayangnya kakek lebih menekankan disiplin dan aturan untuk membesarkan kami. Kakek melakukan hal yang sama saat membesarkan mama, bahkan kakek juga mengatur jodohnya. Tapi apa jadinya? Papa bukan orang yang bertanggung jawab, ia tidak bisa membahagiakan mama. Memang kenanganku tentang mama tidak begitu jelas karena saat itu aku masih kecil, tapi mama yang ada dalam ingatanku tidak pernah benar-benar berbahagia dari dalam hatinya. Ia selalu berusaha tersenyum untuk membuat kami lega. Tapi aku sering memergokinya menangis saat sedang sendirian. Makanya, Kek, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti mama. Aku terpaksa melakukan hal-hal yang berlawanan dengan perintah kakek, untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti bawahan. Aku ingin disayang sebagai seorang cucu." Lane berhenti sejenak, lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Maafkan aku atas perbuatan-perbuatanku yang telah membuat kakek marah, terutama atas kejadian kemarin, dan terima kasih telah membesarkan dan merawatku sampai hari ini." Lane menegakkan badannya kembali. "Tentang penggantiku, aku yakin Mint akan jadi pewaris yang baik. Saat ini dia memang masih kekanak-kanakan, tapi Mint akan cepat belajar untuk bersikap dewasa. Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan, Kek. Sesuai janji, aku akan segera pergi dan tidak akan pernah kemari lagi."

Sebelum membuka pintu, Lane menoleh ke arah kakeknya yang masih berdiri mematung setelah mendengar semua curahan hatinya. Dengan lirih Lane berkata, "Kakek, selamat tinggal..."

"Tunggu, Lane!"

Tangan Lane yang hendak memutar handel pintu terhenti gerakannya. Rock menghampiri dan memeluknya, sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka oleh Lane.

"Jangan pergi... jangan tinggalkan kakek. Aku sudah tua, sebentar lagi juga akan berpisah denganmu. Tapi selama masih hidup, aku ingin terus bersamamu dan Mint..."

"Kakek..."

"Maafkan aku, Lane. Aku membesarkanmu dengan cara seperti itu karena aku ingin kau dan Mint tumbuh jadi anak-anak yang baik dan tidak keluar jalur. Aku tahu, aku bersalah pada putri tunggalku karena selalu mengatur hidupnya dan tidak membiarkan ia menikah dengan pilihannya sendiri. Aku tahu ia meninggal dalam keadaan tidak bahagia, makanya aku ingin menebus kesalahanku dengan membesarkan kalian sebaik-baiknya, tapi mungkin caraku terlalu berlebihan. Kuharap kau mau memaafkan kakekmu ini."

Lane tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Dengan keharuan yang dalam, ia memeluk kakeknya erat-erat. "Kakek tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku sangat memahami alasan kakek, karena aku sangat menyayangi kakek..."

"Bagaimana keadaan Lane setelah kejadian itu ya?" Gumam Vlyn khawatir setelah ia gagal menghubungi ponsel Lane.

"Mint juga tidak pernah menemuiku lagi sejak hari itu. Aku juga merasa sungkan untuk menelepon atau datang ke rumahnya," sahut Clay.

"Kuharap ia baik-baik saja. Ah, kalau saja kita bisa bertemu dengannya."

Harapan Vlyn itu segera terwujud tidak lama setelahnya, tepatnya di hari pertama dimulainya semester genap di Airess High School. Pak guru Deime masuk dan mengumumkan, "Mulai hari ini, ada empat orang teman baru yang akan bergabung dengan kalian." Lalu ia menoleh ke pintu. "Masuklah."

Ruang kelas menjadi ribut melihat kedatangan empat murid baru itu. Yang paling menarik perhatian tentu saja Lane yang sangat cantik dan feminin bak seorang putri. Axl juga cukup menarik karena wajahnya tampan, tapi juga tampak lugu. Sedangkan Cinno dan Guffo dianggap tak lebih dari sekedar pelengkap. Seusai perkenalan, pak guru Deime menunjukkan bangku mereka. Dalam perjalanan ke tempat duduknya, Lane sempat tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata pada Vlyn dan Clay yang tampak terkejut dengan kepindahannya ke sekolah itu.

"Apa-apaan ini, Lane?" Tuntut Vlyn saat mereka akhirnya dapat leluasa berbicara pada jam istirahat. "Aku dan Clay mencemaskanmu karena selalu gagal menghubungimu, dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba saja muncul di kelas ini seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Oh, maaf, maaf. Sebetulnya memang ada banyak kejadian, tapi semuanya sudah berakhir dengan baik. Terima kasih, Vlyn, Clay, karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku suka sekali pada kalian dan ingin lebih dekat lagi, makanya aku membujuk kakek untuk mengizinkanku pindah kemari."

Clay tersenyum mendengarnya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kami juga senang bisa bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu."

"Eh...lalu orang-orang ini..." Vlyn memandang ragu-ragu pada tiga murid baru lainnya yang sepertinya selalu mengelilingi Lane.

Axl maju dengan gagah. "Aku ini ksatria pelindung Lane."

Cinno ikut maju. "Dan kami adalah pembantu-pembantu setia boss Axl."

Guffo mengangguk-angguk. Vlyn makin bengong melihat tingkah mereka. "Baru kali ini aku melihat anak kelas 1 SMU punya dua _bodyguard_. Kau hebat sekali, Axl," ujar Vlyn polos.

"Kami masih saudara jauh boss Axl. Kami anak-anak dari keluarga kurang mampu, lalu papa boss Axl membiayai sekolah kami. Hanya ini yang dapat kami lakukan sebagai rasa terima kasih," papar Guffo. Vlyn manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Jangan terlalu dihiraukan, Vlyn," kata Lane. "Si bodoh Axl ini memang seperti lintah yang menempelku setiap saat. Kau bisa mengandalkan trio blo'on ini walaupun kelihatannya tidak demikian, tapi tentunya hanya jika kau butuh bantuan kekuatan fisik, karena di luar itu mereka hampir-hampir tidak ada gunanya dan hanya merepotkan."

"Kejam sekali kau, Lane!" Protes Axl. "Mengataiku seperti itu di depan teman-teman baru!"

"Oh, baik, baiklah, Axl. Aku minta maaf, aku kan cuma bercanda, masa begitu saja kau marah."

Clay tertawa melihat tingkah murid-murid baru itu. "Sepertinya kelas kita akan semakin ramai dengan kehadiran kalian."

"Dan jangan lupakan aku, Clay!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang familiar ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan itu.

Mereka mengarahkan pandangan ke pintu kelas. Mint berdiri di sana.

"Adikku juga memaksa ikut pindah ke SMP Airess High School," jelas Lane, merasa sungkan pada Vlyn.

"Tentu saja." Mint segera menghampiri Clay dan menggelayuti lengannya dengan manja. "Aku senang sekali, mulai sekarang bisa lebih dekat dengan Clay."

Hati Vlyn langsung mencelos melihatnya. Ia senang dengan kepindahan Lane, juga tidak mempersoalkan kehadiran orang-orang blo'on itu di sekeliling Lane. Tapi kenapa pula Mint harus mengikuti kakaknya pindah ke Airess High School?


	16. Kesederhanaan yang Cemerlang

**15. Kesederhanaan yang Cemerlang**

"Uum, Lane, boleh aku bicara?" Weill dengan ragu-ragu mendekati Lane yang sedang menekuni ensiklopedia di perpustakaan.

"Oh, Weill, silakan. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Lane sudah beberapa hari ini memperhatikan Weill. Kentara sekali bahwa teman sekelasnya itu menaruh hati pada adiknya. Sayang, Mint masih terlalu sibuk mendekati Clay sehingga Weill hanya dipandang sebelah mata.

"Aku tahu kalau Mint menyukai Clay, namun sepertinya tidak demikian dengan Clay. Aku tidak tahu apa aku benar, tapi menurutku Clay sepertinya merasa terpaksa. Karena itu, kupikir aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Mint. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Ia sangat lincah dan atraktif. Makanya aku ingin bertanya, apa Lane keberatan jika aku berusaha mendekati Mint?"

"Haha, Weill, kau tidak perlu meminta izin dariku. Aku selalu membebaskan Mint bertindak, asal dia bisa mempertanggungjawabkannya."

"Emh, ya, tapi kupikir aku ini tidak sebanding dengan kalian, makanya aku takut kalau kau menganggapku tidak tahu diri atau apa."

Lane mengamat-amati Weill dengan seksama. Kelemahan utama Weill adalah ia kerap merasa rendah diri. Mungkin karena Weill selalu bersikap rendah hati dan penampilannya yang kalah gebyar dari anak-anak Airess High School lainnya, maka ia menjadi tidak menonjol. Padahal ia sendiri juga berasal dari keluarga kaya, meski tidak sekaya keluarga Walse atau Rock. Wajahnya yang tampan dan murah senyum sangat enak dilihat. Tapi penampilannya yang sederhana itu membuat ketampanannya tidak mencolok seperti Clay, Gwin, atau Kyle.

"Weill, kupikir sebaiknya kau lebih percaya diri. Jika kau terus menerus rendah diri seperti sekarang, sampai kapan pun Mint tidak akan _take notice_ terhadapmu," Lane berusaha menasihati.

"Tapi bagaimana ya, aku ini memang tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan," keluh Weill. "Kalau aku bisa sedikit saja seperti Clay atau senior Kyle... Oh, tapi itu hanya mimpi. Karena itu aku sangat mengagumi Clay. Terus terang aku merasa kemungkinanku untuk membuat Mint berpaling padaku sangatlah kecil..."

"Padahal Weill juga tampan dan baik hati, tidak kalah dari Clay kok," Lane berusaha membesarkan hatinya. "Dan kesederhanaan pribadimu mungkin akan jadi penyeimbang yang baik bagi adikku. Berjuanglah, Weill! Aku mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih, Lane. Akan kucoba meski aku tidak begitu yakin."

"Bagaimana ini, Lane? Kau ikut bertanggung jawab," Tuntut Clancy yang bersama Ross dan Sam mendekati Lane di kelas.

"Hei, kenapa denganmu, Clancy? Datang-datang langsung melabrakku?" Lane kebingungan.

"Gara-gara adikmu, hubungan Clay dan Vlyn makin jauh. Clay ditempel Mint, sedangkan Gwin jadi pelarian Vlyn. Clay tidak bisa menolak Mint karena dia terlalu lembut dan tidak tega menyakiti hati orang lain, terlebih adikmu, kurasa ia juga sungkan terhadapmu. Semuanya jadi kacau!" Omel Clancy.

"Aku kasihan pada senior Kyle. Sebagai kapten tim sepak bola, pastilah ia dibuat pusing jika ada dua anggotanya yang ternyata rival cinta." Ross malah tersenyum-senyum membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan romantis dan dramatis dalam cinta segitiga antara Clay-Vlyn-Gwin.

"Tapi kulihat hubungan Clay dan Gwin baik-baik saja kok," bantah Sam.

"Itu karena mereka adalah _gentleman_, pantang menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara-cara barbar. Tapi di dalam hati mereka pasti lain kenyataannya," kata Ross berargumen.

"Hei, sudahlah," tegur Clancy. "Daripada meributkan soal itu, hal pertama yang harus dibereskan adalah adikmu yang super-agresif itu, Lane."

"Astaga, Clancy, jangan salahkan aku atas tingkah adikku. Dia sudah dewasa, bukan balita yang bisa kupukul pantatnya kalau berbuat salah kan?" Lane membela diri.

"Tapi apa kau tega melihat hubungan Clay dan Vlyn jadi rusak gara-gara dia? Mint itu adikmu, tapi mereka berdua juga sahabatmu kan?" Clancy ngotot.

"Jangan khawatir. Weill mengatakan padaku kalau ia menyukai Mint dan akan mencoba mendekatinya."

"Ha? Si Weill yang 'biasa-biasa saja' itu? Jangan harap dia bisa mengalihkan perhatian Mint dari Clay," ucap Clancy skeptis.

"Weill tidak sesederhana kelihatannya, Clancy," Lane meralat.

"Oh, aku tahu, Lane. Aku tidak menganggapnya remeh. Aku tahu Weill itu sebenarnya punya banyak kelebihan. Tapi sifat mindernya itu yang akan menghalanginya mencapai tujuan."

"Hmm," Lane merenung. "Memang tidak bisa ya kalau Weill hanya sendirian..."

"Makanya pikirkan sesuatu, Lane," desak Clancy.

"Baiklah, akan kucari ide untuk menyelesaikannya. Tenang saja, Clancy."

"Kalian sudah mengerti kan? Pokoknya jangan keterlaluan. Bagaimanapun aku tidak tega mencelakakan teman kita sendiri. Kalau ini bukan permintaan dari Sayangku, Lane, aku tak akan mau melakukannya," ujar Axl saat mem'_briefing_' kedua anak buahnya.

"Siap, Boss! Kami mengerti!" Jawab Guffo dan Cinno hampir berbarengan.

"Lalu Boss sendiri akan melakukan apa?" Lanjut Cinno.

"Aku bertugas memancing Weill agar mendekati tempat kejadian sehingga kesannya ia melihat kejadian itu tanpa sengaja."

"Aah, bosannya kalau tidak bersama Clay. Lagi-lagi dia berhasil menghilang," gumam Mint saat ia berjalan sendirian di halaman belakang SMU yang sudah sepi sepulang sekolah untuk mencari-cari Clay. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Guffo dan Cinno mencegatnya.

"Lho, Guffo, Cinno? Tumben tidak bersama bos kalian."

"Mumpung Boss sedang tidak ada, kami ingin mencari penghasilan tambahan," kata Cinno dengan nada mengancam.

"Serahkan dompetmu dan seluruh isinya!" Gertak Guffo.

Mint tampak kaget. "Apa-apaan ini? Akan kuadukan pada kakak dan Axl!"

"Whoo, kami tidak takut sedikit pun," Guffo tertawa mengejek.

"Terserah, kau mau lapor polisi pun kami tidak takut. Cepat serahkan!" Tambah Cinno.

Guffo dan Cinno bergerak maju ke arah Mint yang ketakutan.

"Hentikan!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Weill?" Kata Mint kaget.

"Huh, mau sok jagoan ya?"

"Ayo kita beri pelajaran!"

"Ja...jangan!" Mint berkata dengan panik, tapi terlambat. Guffo dan Cinno sudah melancarkan bogem mereka ke arah Weill.

"Jangaaan!"

"Aduuh... Untung Axl segera datang dan meluruskan masalah. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah masuk rumah sakit," kata Weill sambil mengusap-usap rahangnya yang masih terasa sakit.

Mint menungguinya sambil menangis. Weill memegang pundaknya dan berkata dengan lembut, "Sudah, Mint, jangan menangis. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi sekarang. Sudah dengar penjelasan mereka kan, kalau ternyata Guffo dan Cinno mengincar lembaran-lembaran uang Dollar di dompetmu, dan mereka tidak berani meminta secara terang-terangan pada Axl. Sekarang Axl telah memberikan keinginan mereka, dan mereka juga sudah minta maaf pada kita."

"Tapi...tapi Weill jadi terluka karena melindungiku..."

"Aku senang bisa melindungimu," senyum Weill, lalu melanjutkan dengan penekanan, "Karena aku sangat menyukaimu."

Mint menatap Weill dengan suatu perasaan baru. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari bahwa Weill memiliki aura yang sangat simpatik, tidak kalah dari Clay. Memang akhir-akhir ini Weill berusaha mendekatinya, tapi tentu saja Mint tidak menganggapnya penting. Ia selalu melihat Weill sebagai pemuda sederhana yang tidak menonjol. Tapi kali ini lain...

"Maafkan kelancanganku ini, Mint. Aku tahu aku tidak sebanding dengan Clay, dan mungkin aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Tapi aku selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku. Aku menyukaimu dengan tulus."

Weill menyempatkan diri menepuk bahu Mint sekali lagi sebelum berjalan terseok-seok keluar dari ruang UKS, meninggalkan Mint yang masih termangu.

"Ah ya, Axl itu memang sama bodohnya dengan dua centengnya. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," begitu tanggapan Lane saat Mint mengadu kepadanya tentang kejadian di sekolah hari itu.

"Uum...lalu, Kak, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pernyataan cinta Weill padaku?"

"Itu kan masalah hatimu sendiri, Mint. Kau sendiri yang harus memutuskan."

"Ya, tapi...aku bingung..."

"Mint, sekarang coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya ketika kau menyadari bahwa Clay menuruti keinginanmu dengan terpaksa. Hubungan kalian jadi sepihak, berat sebelah, dan hambar. Bandingkan dengan perasaanmu saat kau tahu ada seseorang yang menyatakan rasa sukanya kepadamu, biarpun sebelumnya kau tidak mempedulikannya. Mana yang lebih nyaman? Mana yang lebih membahagiakan hatimu? Clay dengan segala superioritasnya tapi hubungan kalian dipaksakan, atau Weill dengan kesederhanaannya tapi bahkan ia rela pasang badan demi melindungimu?"

Mint tercenung memikirkan kata-kata kakaknya.

Lane berkata dengan sabar, "Pertimbangkan masak-masak sebelum mengambil keputusan, Mint. Jangan sampai kau membiarkan kebahagiaan di depan matamu hilang begitu saja."

"Pekerjaan yang bagus, Guffo, Cinno, dan kau juga, Axl," puji Lane sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa Mint dan Weill sudah jadian?" Tanya Axl.

"Terus terang aku tidak tahu. Tapi campur tangan pihak ketiga hanya bisa sampai di sini. Selebihnya terserah mereka sendiri."

"Oh, kalau begitu, bisakah aku meminta hadiahku sekarang?" Ujar Axl penuh harap.

"Hadiah?" Lane mengernyitkan kening.

"Aku kan sudah banyak membantumu, Lane. Jadi kurasa aku pantas mendapat hadiah."

"Memangnya ada barang yang tidak bisa kau beli sendiri, Axl?"

"Aku tidak ingin barang apa pun. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kencan dengan Lane."

Lane memegang dahinya, kesal. "Jangan mulai lagi, Axl. Aku tidak mau berkencan denganmu atau siapa pun."

"Tapi aku berhak mendapat imbalan atas apa yang telah kulakukan, Lane," bujuk Axl dengan gigih.

"Oh, jadi selama ini kau membantuku dengan pamrih tertentu? Baik, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi," balas Lane ketus sambil meninggalkan ketiganya.

Axl menunduk kecewa, "Selalu begini jadinya. Kenapa aku selalu gagal mendekatinya? Dia seperti angin yang berlalu begitu saja di hadapanku tanpa bisa kupegang."

"Jangan sedih, Boss. Lane pasti akan segera menyadari kehebatan dan kebaikan Boss. Tinggal tunggu waktunya," Guffo berusaha menghibur.

"Benar, Boss. Orang yang paling pantas mendampingi Lane hanyalah Boss. Makanya kami akan selalu memberikan dukungan," tambah Cinno.

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua," kata Axl terharu.


	17. Adik dan Kakak

**16. Adik dan Kakak**

"Kau sudah lega ya, Clay," kata Clancy yang sedang membantu Clay merapikan kertas-kertas tugas teman-teman sekelas yang dikumpulkan pada ketua kelas.

"Lega?"

"Maksudku, kau pasti lega sekarang setelah Mint tidak lagi mengejar-ngejarmu."

"Haha, iya, dan yang membuatku lebih senang, ia kini jadian dengan Weill. Aku yakin Weill dapat lebih membahagiakannya daripada aku."

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Vlyn?"

"Jangan bicarakan itu, Clancy. Vlyn sekarang sudah bersama Gwin. Aku tak berhak lagi mempunyai perasaan istimewa terhadapnya."

"Tapi kurasa Vlyn tidak mencintainya, Clay. Pasti Vlyn merasa sedih melihatmu menjalin hubungan dengan Mint. Makanya ia menerima Gwin yang datang pada saat yang tepat. Gwin hanya pelarian bagi Vlyn."

"Sekalipun itu benar, aku tak berhak mengganggu mereka. Vlyn menerima Gwin tanpa paksaan apa pun. Makanya tak seorang pun berhak memisahkan mereka, kecuali mereka berpisah atas kemauan sendiri. Aku bukan orang yang biasa mengambil kepunyaan orang lain, Clancy. Itu cara yang kurang terhormat."

Clay selesai membundel kertas-kertas itu dan beranjak dari kursinya. "Nah, sekarang aku harus menyerahkannya ke ruang guru. Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Clancy."

"Dasar Clay. Ia terlalu memegang teguh prinsip-prinsip _gentleman_-nya itu. Huh, tidak asyik jadinya," gumam Clancy seorang diri.

Vlyn menekan-nekan tombol _keypad_ ponselnya dengan gelisah. Hari itu Jule tidak masuk sekolah. Vlyn sudah berkali-kali mencoba menguhubungi ponselnya, tapi gagal.

"Tidak ada jawaban," kata Vlyn kepada Gwin. "Duh, bagaimana ini? Aku ingin mengantarkan catatan-catatan pelajaran hari ini ke rumahnya, tapi sepulang sekolah akan ada kegiatan simulasi di klub komputer, pasti ekskul molor lebih lama dari biasanya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menggantikanmu ke rumah Jule? Jadi kau bisa mengikuti ekskul dengan tenang," Gwin menawarkan.

"Oh, benarkah? Terima kasih, Gwin."

'Tahu alamatnya?"

"Tidak. Jule selalu menghindar kalau aku bicara tentang rumahnya. Tapi kita bisa minta tolong Clay untuk mencarinya di buku _ledger_."

Gwin datang ke rumah Jule dan dipersilakan oleh pembantu untuk masuk ke kamar atas persetujuan Jule.

"Gwin, maaf ya, dari tadi aku tidur, makanya aku tidak tahu kalau Vlyn menelepon beberapa kali. Tapi aku sudah menghubunginya dan bilang kalau ia tak usah cemas."

"Apa kau sudah baikan? Aku membawakan catatan pelajaran hari ini, menggantikan Vlyn yang sedang ada kegiatan ekskul."

"Terima kasih. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."

Setelah menjelaskan tugas-tugas dan pelajaran hari itu, Gwin segera pamit agar Jule dapat kembali beristirahat.

"Kuantar ke pintu depan."

"Tidak perlu, Jule. Kau tidur saja biar cepat sembuh."

Jule tersenyum, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula tidak banyak artinya jika aku berjalan sebentar ke pintu keluar. Ayo."

Gwin menurut dan mengikuti Jule. Di koridor menuju pintu depan, mereka berpapasan dengan seseorang.

"Silva?" Kata Gwin kaget.

Orang itu berhenti dan tercengang. "Gwin?"

Jule tak kalah kaget, "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya. Silva kan anak kelas 2 Velasco High School yang ikut ekskul sepak bola. Airess High School sering _sparring partner_ dengan mereka," jelas Gwin. "Ternyata Silva kakak Jule ya? Aku tidak menyangka..." sambung Gwin.

Silva melengos, "Huh, aku memang bukan kakak dari anak celaka itu!" Lalu dia segera pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam pada Gwin.

Gwin terbengong. Jule menunduk dalam. Ia tidak ingin orang yang diam-diam disukainya itu justru menjadi orang pertama yang menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri, bagaimana berantakannya keluarganya. Namun untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak.

"Uum, Jule, aku salah duga ya? Jadi Silva bukan kakakmu?"

"Tidak, dia kakakku," jawab Jule datar.

"Ooh..." Gwin yang menyadari situasi yang tidak mengenakkan itu merasa harus bergegas pergi. "Baiklah, Jule, aku pulang dulu. Jika ada tugas atau pelajaran yang ingin kau tanyakan, telepon saja aku."

"Halo, Gwin?"

"Ya."

"Terima kasih ya, kau telah menggantikanku ke rumah Jule. Bagaimana keadaan Jule tadi? Apa sakitnya parah?"

"Eem...sakitnya tidak begitu parah kurasa. Tapi ada hal lain yang kurang mengenakkan..."

"Eh? Apa itu?"

Lalu Gwin mengulangi kejadian tadi dengan singkat kepada Vlyn.

"Vlyn, sebagai sahabat terdekat Jule, apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Aku tahu, Gwin, tapi aku tidak berhak mengatakannya kepadamu, sedekat apa pun hubungan kita. Jule mempercayakan rahasianya kepadaku, dan aku tak mau mengkhianatinya. Jika kau ingin tahu, cobalah tanyakan langsung pada Jule. Tapi bagaimana pun terserah dia, mau mengatakannya atau tidak."

Gwin tidak perlu meminta Jule untuk menceritakan permasalahan keluarganya karena keesokan harinya Jule kembali masuk sekolah dan mengajak Gwin bicara di atap gedung yang sepi agar lebih leluasa.

"Maaf ya, Gwin, kau jadi melihat kejadian yang aneh dan tidak menyenangkan di rumahku."

"Aku hanya terkejut mengetahui ternyata kau adik Silva. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau punya adik yang bersekolah di Airess High School."

Jule tertawa getir. "Tentu saja tidak pernah, toh ia juga tidak pernah menganggapku adik."

Lalu mengalirlah cerita pahit itu dari mulut Jule dengan lancar. Jule menceritakannya dengan ekspresi datar, bahkan nyaris tanpa ekspresi, bagaikan robot membacakan sesuatu yang telah diprogramkan padanya.

Rupanya luka hati dan penderitaan telah memadamkan perasaan Jule, pikir Gwin. Sekarang ia maklum, mengapa Jule sangat pendiam dan melankolis. Dulu ia juga begitu. Nasib mereka mirip karena masing-masing merasa telah mencelakakan orang yang dicintai hingga kehilangan nyawa. Namun biarpun mirip, tetap ada perbedaan besar di antara keduanya. Gwin memang selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, tapi keluarganya tidak menyalahkannya. Sedangkan Jule, di samping menyalahkan diri, keluarganya pun ikut menyalahkannya. Itulah yang membuat perbedaan besar di antara mereka. Nasib Jule jauh lebih pahit daripada nasibnya.

Gwin tidak berusaha memberikan kata-kata penghiburan kepada Jule. Ia tahu Jule tidak memerlukan _lip service_ yang indah tapi kosong. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah bantuan yang nyata, yang bisa menolongnya keluar dari kemelut hidupnya. Dan Gwin sudah bertekad untuk mengusahakan pertolongan itu. Vlyn sudah menolongnya untuk melupakan rasa bersalah dan bangkit demi meraih kebahagiaan. Sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk menolong Jule melakukan hal yang sama. Ya, ia sudah bertekad!

Ruang ganti klub sepak bola Velasco High School sudah sepi, tinggal ada Silva di sana. Silva selalu pulang paling akhir karena dia adalah pemegang kunci ruang tersebut. Gwin yang mengetahui hal itu memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bicara padanya.

"Uuh, latihan hari ini juga capek," kata Gwin sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi.

Silva tersenyum melihatnya, "Tapi Airess High School makin hebat saja. Kurasa kalian punya peluang maju ke final."

"Hei, Silva, ngomong-ngomong, aku benar-benar terkejut sewaktu mengetahui bahwa kau ternyata kakak Jule, padahal Jule itu teman sekelasku."

Mendengar nama Jule disebut, senyum di wajah Silva lenyap. "Dia bukan adikku," katanya dingin.

"Aku telah mengetahuinya dari Jule. Silva, kupikir seharusnya kau bertindak sebagai pengayom bagi adikmu karena mama kalian sudah meninggal."

"Mengayominya? Melindungi orang yang telah membuat mama meninggal? Tidak akan!" Suara Silva meninggi. "Anak itu sudah membuat mama menderita! Ia sudah membunuh mama!" Lalu dengan suara yang lebih lemah dan getir, Silva melanjutkan, "Aku seringkali bermimpi melihat mama yang bersedih, bahkan menangis. Aku tahu ia sangat menderita... Mama meninggal dalam kesedihan..."

"Tentu saja mamamu berwajah sedih. Siapa yang tidak sedih jika keluarganya selalu menyalahkan dan membuat Jule menghukum dirinya sendiri selama belasan tahun atas kesalahan yang tidak ia lakukan. Jika hubungan kalian kembali harmonis dan Jule bisa memaafkan dirinya, maka aku yakin kalian akan melihat wajah tersenyum mama kalian."

Silva menatap Gwin dengan marah. "Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya! Kau bahkan tidak mengerti perasaan kami!"

"Tidak, Silva, aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti..."


	18. Kebenaran dari Masa Lalu

**17. Kebenaran dari Masa Lalu**

Gwin tahu, bicara dari hati ke hati saja tidak cukup untuk menyadarkan Silva. Ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih nyata, yang membuktikan bahwa Jule tidak bersalah. Tapi apa? Gwin berusaha memutar otaknya, tapi tidak ketemu juga. Lantas ia memutuskan untuk merundingkannya dengan Vlyn. Vlyn anak yang cerdas, mungkin ia mempunyai pendapat yang lebih baik.

"Aku punya sebuah ide, Gwin. Hanya saja sepertinya ide ini sangat sulit dilakukan," ujar Vlyn.

"Katakan saja, Vlyn. Saat ini kita membutuhkan ide apa pun yang dapat mengarahkan kita pada solusi untuk menolong Jule."

"Ideku adalah mencari dokter yang menangani kelahiran Jule. Dari situ kita bisa mengetahui lebih jelas, mengapa mama Jule sampai meninggal."

Gwin merenung. "Ide yang bagus sekali. Tapi memang benar, sulit untuk dilakukan. Masa itu telah lewat bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"Sebenarnya di kelas kita ada dua orang pencari informasi yang hebat, Ross dan Sam. Tapi aku tak ingin masa lalu Jule menyebar."

"Bisakah mereka dibujuk untuk menolong tanpa harus menceritakan detailnya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi... Ah, sudahlah, kita coba saja, Gwin."

Ross dan Sam akhirnya dipanggil ke rapat kecil itu.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Vlyn," protes Ross setelah mendengar permintaan Vlyn. "Mungkin kami memang jago mencari dan mengumpulkan informasi mengenai teman-teman di sekolah ini, tapi bukan berarti kami ini dinas intel yang juga mencari informasi sampai ke luaran."

"Oh, ayolah, Ross," pinta Vlyn dengan wajah memelas. "Masa kau tidak mau membantu? Jule sangat membutuhkan pertolongan ini."

Kali ini Sam menyahut lebih dulu, "Hmm, apa boleh buat. Kalau untuk pemuda secantik Jule, aku rela bersusah payah menolongnya."

Vlyn senang mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Terima kasih, Sam. Ross, kau juga mau kan?"

"Baiklah," Ross mengalah. "Jadi kami harus mencarikan informasi untuk masalah yang bahkan dirahasiakan dari kami?"

"Tak apa, Ross," kata Sam menenangkan. "Kita ini terkenal sebagai pengumpul informasi nomor 1 di Airess High School. Ayo kita pertaruhkan reputasi kita, tidak peduli apakah kita mengetahui detail persoalannya atau tidak. Setuju?" Sam mengangkat tangannya mengajak tos.

Ross tersenyum dan menyambut tos itu. Vlyn dan Gwin lega melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Ross, Sam. Aku yakin informasi yang kalian cari nantinya akan sangat berguna untuk membantu Jule," kata Gwin.

Vlyn dan Gwin memandang dokter Farlenn dengan kagum. Sekarang pun dokter itu masih muda, berarti saat menolong kelahiran Jule dulu, ia masih sangat muda. Dari informasi yang dikumpulkan Ross dan Sam, mereka tahu bahwa dokter Farlenn dijuluki 'Jenius'. Ia mampu menyelesaikan pendidikannya lebih cepat dari waktu standar. Itulah mengapa ia sudah menjadi dokter profesional di usia yang sangat muda.

"Hmm, ya, tentu saja saya ingat dengan keluarga itu," kata dokter Farlenn sambil membalik-balik berkas di hadapannya. "Nyonya Kanna memiliki kandungan yang lemah. Kami memberitahunya bahwa proses persalinan itu akan berisiko tinggi. Oleh karena itu saya memberinya pilihan. Jika kami mengorbankan janin itu, maka nyawa nyonya Kanna akan selamat. Namun ia berkeras untuk tetap melahirkan bayi itu, meski nyawanya taruhannya. Ia tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi pada dirinya. Karena itu adalah permintaan pasien, maka saya memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan proses persalinan. Saya dan tim dokter telah berupaya dengan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan ibu dan bayinya, tapi gagal. Bayi itu lahir sehat, namun nyonya Kanna tidak tertolong."

Vlyn berkata dengan sedih, "Ternyata nyonya Kanna siap mengorbankan apa pun untuk memberikan kehidupan kepada anaknya. Tapi, Dokter, bayi yang lahir hari itu hidup menderita sampai sekarang. Ayah dan kakaknya terus menyalahkan dan menuduhnya telah membunuh mamanya. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa bayi itu lahir atas kemauan nyonya Kanna sendiri biarpun telah mengetahui dirinya di ambang kematian."

Gwin menyambung, "Karena itulah kami mencari Anda. Kami ingin sekali menolong Jule, nama anak itu. Mungkin permintaan kami ini terlalu banyak, tapi tidak bisakah Anda menceritakan kebenaran ini kepada keluarga itu?"

Dokter Farlenn tersenyum, "Saya bersedia melakukan apa yang saya bisa untuk menolong anak itu. Memang tidak adil baginya untuk terus diperlakukan seperti sekarang. Tapi yang bisa saya lakukan hanyalah menceritakan kebenarannya. Tentang bagaimana tanggapan keluarga itu, sepenuhnya berada di luar kemampuan saya."

Gwin menjawab, "Terima kasih banyak, dokter Farlenn. Kami sungguh-sungguh menghargai kesediaan Anda untuk menolong. Semoga kebaikan Anda mendapat balasannya."

"Bagaimana reaksi keluarga Jule ya?" Kata Vlyn sedikit cemas pagi itu. "Jule juga belum datang, padahal biasanya ia datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi benar."

Belum sempat Gwin memberi tanggapan, Jule masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi," sapanya.

"Pagi," balas Vlyn dan Gwin berbarengan.

Kemudian Jule membungkukkan badannya dalam. "Vlyn, Gwin, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih pada kalian." Ia menegakkan badannya dan melanjutkan, "Dokter Farlenn bilang, kalian lah yang memintanya bicara pada keluarga kami."

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi papamu dan Silva?" Tanya Gwin yang sekarang merasakan keingintahuan yang sama dengan Vlyn.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Vlyn dan Gwin melihat senyuman Jule benar-benar tulus dari dalam hatinya. Matanya yang selalu diliputi kesedihan kini bersinar bahagia. Gwin terpana menatapnya. Betapa cantiknya Jule saat itu.

"Papa dan kakak meminta maaf kepadaku dan berjanji mengubah sikap mereka. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menyalahkan mereka, makanya kami ingin mengintrospeksi diri masing-masing dan saling berjanji untuk membentuk keluarga yang bahagia seperti keinginan mama. Sekarang kak Silva juga sudah mengizinkanku memanggilnya 'kakak'. Dan yang paling membahagiakanku adalah..." Suara Jule yang antusias lalu melembut, "Saat aku mengetahui besarnya cinta mama kepadaku, hingga ia rela mengorbankan hidupnya demi memberiku kehidupan..."

Vlyn memeluk Jule, turut merasakan kebahagiaannya. "Jule, syukurlah, kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang keluargamu yang telah hilang bertahun-tahun lamanya."

"Vlyn, terima kasih..." Mata Jule berkaca-kaca sewaktu mengucapkannya.

Gwin menyalaminya. "Aku senang, usaha kami untuk membantumu tidak sia-sia, Jule. Oh, dan sebelum aku lupa, Ross dan Sam juga berkontribusi besar biarpun mereka tidak tahu duduk persoalan yang sebenarnya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka."

Setelah itu, Vlyn memberitahunya bahwa Gwin lah yang pertama kali berinisiatif menolongnya. Mengetahui hal itu, Jule makin tak dapat mencegah rasa sukanya pada Gwin. Perasaannya makin mendalam dari hari ke hari, meski ia tahu bahwa itu sia-sia karena Gwin menyukai orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah Vlyn, sahabat yang sangat disayanginya.

"Gwin, ini semua ulahmu kan?" Tuduh Silva saat mereka berdua kembali berbicara di ruang ganti klub sepak bola Velasco High School yang sudah sepi.

"Silva, apa kau marah karena aku terlalu mencampuri urusan keluargamu?" Gwin balik bertanya.

Silva menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Sebaliknya, aku sangat berterima kasih. Karena campur tanganmu dan sahabat Jule, keluarga kami menemukan kedamaian."

"Syukurlah, aku ikut senang," Gwin juga tersenyum.

Silva merenung, "Ternyata apa yang kau katakan benar, Gwin. Setelah keluarga kami kembali bersatu, malamnya aku memimpikan mama. Mama tampak sangat bahagia dan ia tersenyum, cantik sekali, mirip dengan Jule. Oh...aku tak tahu kenapa, padahal Jule itu laki-laki."

"Haha, aku juga suka lupa kalau Jule itu laki-laki karena dia sangat cantik."

Wajah Silva kembali muram. "Namun aku tidak yakin apa dia bisa sungguh-sungguh memaafkanku setelah apa yang kuperbuat padanya selama bertahun-tahun."

"Jangan khawatir, Silva. Jule itu sangat besar hati dan menyayangimu. Ia bahkan sangat bahagia sewaktu kau mengizinkannya memanggilmu 'kakak'."

"Ya, kupikir yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah memperbaiki kesalahanku di masa lalu. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri dan pada mama, aku pasti akan jadi kakak yang baik bagi Jule."


	19. Sang Putri dan Ksatrianya

**18. Sang Putri dan Ksatrianya**

"Kenapa, Lane? Kau kelihatan lemas," tanya Vlyn.

"Heeh...mulai besok kita dapat libur 4 hari, tapi aku akan kesepian di rumah. Kakek mengurus bisnis di luar negeri, sedangkan Mint dan Weill akan berlibur di cottage di kota X. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut, tapi tidak pantas kan kalau aku mengganggu pasangan yang baru jadian." Lane berhenti mendadak. "Vlyn, apa kau dan Clay punya rencana untuk libur besok?"

"Aku tidak punya rencana khusus. Entah bagaimana dengan Clay."

"Mau ikut ke _ranch_-ku di kota Y?" Ajak Lane penuh harap.

Vlyn berpikir sebentar, lalu menyetujui, "Boleh."

Axl yang berada tak jauh dari situ langsung nimbrung, "Aku juga ikut."

Lane jadi kesal. "Tidak ada yang mengajakmu, Axl."

"Dingin sekali kau, Lane," kata Axl kecewa. "Tapi bagaimana pun aku harus ikut. Aku tak bisa membiarkan sang putri pergi sendirian tanpa ksatrianya," sambung Axl ngotot.

Lane makin kesal. "Hei, ingat, aku ini laki-laki. Dan sejak kapan kau jadi ksatriaku? Seingatku kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kalau tidak ada Cinno dan Guffo. Mereka lah yang selalu turun tangan, bukan kau."

Kata-kata Lane mengenai Axl dengan telak. Axl langsung tertunduk tanpa bisa membantah lagi.

"Lane, kau keterlaluan," tegur Vlyn.

"Huh, sudahlah, biarkan saja dia. Ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar."

"Lane, kau betul-betul tidak peduli dengan perasaan Axl?"

"Bukan begitu, Vlyn. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua yang telah dilakukannya untukku. Tapi aku ingin menyukai seseorang yang lebih...lebih tegas, berpendirian kuat, dan punya harga diri, bukan orang tolol yang mau saja kusuruh melakukan semua perintahku bagai kerbau dicocok hidung. Bahkan jika aku menyuruhnya terjun ke jurang pun, ia pasti menurutinya."

"Axl bersikap begitu karena cintanya kepadamu sangat besar, Lane. Ia selalu siap melindungimu dari apa pun yang mengancammu. Seandainya ada orang yang memperlakukanku seperti itu, betapa bahagianya..."

Lane mencibir, "Pernyataanmu sedikit salah, Vlyn. Memang benar bahwa Axl selalu berniat melindungiku, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Cinno dan Guffo lah yang harus bertindak atas namanya."

Vlyn menghela nafas, kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Lane agar bersikap lebih ramah kepada Axl. Ternyata Lane benar-benar seorang putri yang sulit ditaklukkan hatinya."

Namun Lane bukanlah orang yang berhati batu dan tak berperasaan. Buktinya ia pun akhirnya mengizinkan Axl berlibur bersama. Jadilah mereka berempat : Lane, Axl, Vlyn, dan Clay berlibur ke _ranch_ milik keluarga Rock.

Siang itu, Vlyn bermain catur dengan Clay di serambi paviliun. Dalam hati Vlyn jengkel pada Lane. Ia tahu Lane sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Padahal di rumah paman Kenny, Vlyn selalu berusaha menghindari situasi di mana ia hanya berduaan saja dengan Clay. Apalagi mereka tidak lagi belajar bersama sejak Clay dekat dengan Mint dan Vlyn jadian dengan Gwin. Tapi sekarang gara-gara Lane yang usil itu, Vlyn terpaksa menghabiskan siang bersama Clay. Jantung Vlyn berdegup makin kencang dari waktu ke waktu walaupun ia berusaha ngobrol secara wajar. Beruntunglah Axl datang menghampiri mereka.

"Lane tidak bersama kalian?"

"Dia sedang ke kandang kuda untuk melihat-lihat keadaan kudanya," jawab Vlyn.

"Ooh..."

"Axl tidak menyusul?" Tanya Clay.

Tapi Axl malah menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat mereka.

"Aku takut ia akan mengusirku lagi."

"Axl, Lane tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya waktu itu. Buktinya ia memperbolehkanmu ikut berlibur kan," Vlyn berusaha menghibur.

Axl tetap kelihatan lesu. "Tapi apa yang dikatakannya itu benar, Vlyn. Aku memang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk melindunginya jika tanpa campur tangan Cinno dan Guffo."

"Tapi Axl telah melakukan banyak hal untuk Lane, dengan atau tanpa bantuan Cinno dan Guffo. Kenyataan itu tidak berubah," ujar Vlyn.

"Kalau sang ksatria sudah kehilangan semangat, bagaimana nasib sang putri nanti?" Senyum Clay. "Axl, yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri. Mungkin memang Axl tidak sepintar anak-anak lain, tapi ketulusan perasaanmu pada Lane dan keteguhan niatmu untuk selalu melindunginya adalah kelebihan dirimu."

"Clay..."

"Jadi, mengapa kau tidak menemuinya sekarang dan mengatakan semua yang ingin kau katakan?" Vlyn ikut mendorong. "Lane sebenarnya menaruh hati padamu. Hanya saja ia ingin seseorang yang lebih tegas dan mandiri. Jika kau bisa menunjukkan bahwa dirimu seperti yang diinginkannya, aku yakin Lane tak akan ragu menerimamu."

"Vlyn..."

Axl bangkit dari duduknya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia segera menjabat tangan Vlyn dan Clay bergantian. "Terima kasih, kalian berdua! Aku tak akan melupakan kebaikan kalian!"

Sehabis mengucapkan itu, Axl bergegas pergi menyusul Lane. Vlyn dan Clay tersenyum-senyum melihatnya.

"Dan sekarang Lane akan menyadari, betapa beruntung dirinya, memiliki ksatria seperti Axl," gumam Vlyn.

"Kau tampak makin gagah saja, Stormy," kata Lane sambil mengelus-elus kuda putih kesayangannya di kandang yang sepi itu.

"Wah, wah, tak kusangka, aku akan menemukan si cantik Lane di _ranch_ yang terpencil ini." Sebuah suara mengejutkan Lane.

"Luke? Apa yang kau lakukan di _ranch_-ku?" Tanya Lane tak senang.

"Hmm, aku sedang berlibur di _ranch_ keluargaku tak jauh dari sini. Karena bosan, aku mau berjalan-jalan sebentar, lalu menemukan tempat ini," jawab Luke santai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Haha, tentu saja dengan melompat pagar. Masa kau sudah lupa dengan reputasiku di sekolah dulu, Lane?"

Luke adalah teman sekelas Lane di sekolah yang lama. Ia cukup tampan dan sangat kaya sehingga digandrungi gadis-gadis. Tentunya ia tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Selain _playboy_, ia juga punya reputasi buruk sebagai ketua _street gang_, tapi tak pernah kena sanksi serius karena pengaruh kuasa orang tuanya.

Lane mendengus kesal, "Tidak, aku belum lupa."

"Tapi sepi sekali di sini, dan sangat membosankan. Aku berkeliling untuk mencari, siapa tahu ada 1-2 gadis cantik yang bisa menemaniku. Ternyata memang yang ada hanya hewan-hewan ternak."

"Kalau sudah tahu, cepatlah keluar dari sini."

"Oh, jadi kau mengusirku, Cantik?" Luke mengamat-amati Lane dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, lalu menjilat bibirnya. "Ternyata kau tak berubah, Lane. Sangat cantik dan feminin seperti dulu. Aku sendiri tak mengerti, padahal kau laki-laki, tapi sangat menggairahkan, tidak buruk untuk menemaniku. Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai pengganti gadis-gadis yang tidak kutemukan di sini." Luke bergerak mendekat.

Lane mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Ia merasakan adanya bahaya. "Pergilah sekarang juga, Luke! Atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi karena memasuki wilayah orang lain tanpa izin!"

Ancaman Lane malah membuat Luke beringas. Dengan cepat dicekalnya pergelangan tangan Lane, lalu tangan satunya mendorong tubuh Lane hingga terpepet ke dinding. Luke berusaha mencium bibirnya. Lane berusaha melawan, tapi ia kalah besar, kalah tinggi, dan kalah kuat. Kepanikan Lane membuat Luke makin kalap. Menyadari usahanya membebaskan diri tanpa hasil, Lane melakukan satu-satunya cara yang muncul di pikirannya untuk mencegah Luke menciumnya. Ia mengatupkan gigi atas dan gigi bawah bersamaan. Luke berteriak, darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuat Lane mampu melepaskan diri.

Mata Luke menyala penuh kemarahan. Ia menampar wajah Lane keras-keras, lalu menggigit lehernya. Lane menjerit kesakitan. Melihat targetnya sudah lumpuh, Luke makin bernafsu menciumi Lane. Belum cukup dengan itu, Luke mendorong tubuh Lane hingga terbaring di tumpukan jerami, lalu menindihnya. Lane semakin tidak berdaya. Luke mencumbunya dengan buas.

Lane tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis. Di saat seperti itu, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan ksatria pelindung yang telah diremehkannya.

"Axl..." bisiknya lirih.

Kalau saja Axl ada di sini...

Dan seperti bangun dari mimpi, Axl benar-benar muncul di hadapannya. Axl menarik tubuh Luke dari atas tubuh Lane dan memukulnya.

"Kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lane?" Axl benar-benar marah melihat perbuatan Luke, apalagi dilihatnya Lane menangis dengan pakaian sobek-sobek tak keruan.

Namun Luke bukan orang yang mudah dirobohkan. Ia bangkit dan balas memukul Axl. Mereka lantas bergulat diiringi tatapan ngeri Lane.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, mulai terlihat bahwa Axl bukan tandingan Luke. Axl babak belur dihajar Luke. Luke bersiap untuk memukul Axl lagi, tapi Lane mencekal tangannya. "Hentikan! Axl bisa mati!"

Dengan kesal, Luke mengayunkan tangannya agar cekalan Lane lepas. Lane terhempas ke belakang. Luke mendekatinya dan siap memukulnya. Lane memejamkan mata, tapi tak kunjung merasakan sakit. Ia membuka kembali matanya. Ternyata Axl berada di antara Lane dan Luke, menahan kepalan tinju Luke dengan tangannya.

Axl menyeringai, "Hehe, kau tak akan bisa menyentuh Lane tanpa melewati ksatrianya lebih dulu!"

Luke mengayunkan tinju dengan tangan satunya. Axl tersungkur. Lane menutup wajahnya, tak tega melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Axl.

"Lane! Axl!"

Di saat kritis itu, Vlyn, Clay, dan mandor _ranch_ itu menyerbu masuk. Mereka curiga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres ketika mendengar ringkikan kuda-kuda yang gelisah karena keributan di sekitar mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa kau?" Bentak mandor pada Luke.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia pergi. Aku tak ingin menambah masalah," kata Lane, lalu ia memperingatkan Luke, "Pergilah dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi di sini!"

"Huh..." Luke meludah lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tuan Muda, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Mandor segera menghampiri Lane dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah tolong Axl!"

"Tapi Anda sendiri..."

"Kumohon tolonglah A...rai..." Lane jatuh pingsan setelah mengalami _shock_ akibat kejadian barusan.

Lane membuka mata dan melihat Axl menunggui di dekat tempat tidurnya. Axl telah mendapat perawatan atas luka-lukanya.

"Lane, syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku bingung sekali sewaktu melihatmu pingsan."

"Bodoh...bukankah lukamu sendiri lebih parah? Tidak seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain..."

"Haha, tapi kau lihat kan, Lane? Ternyata aku berhasil melindungimu biarpun tanpa Cinno dan Guffo," kata Axl bangga.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Axl. Kau membuatku hampir mati ketakutan..."

Axl menunduk, merasa bersalah. "Aku memang kurang bisa diandalkan. Maafkan aku, Lane. Kalau saja aku datang lebih cepat..." Axl berhenti, tangannya menyentuh leher Lane di mana luka akibat gigitan Luke masih membekas. "...si Brengsek itu tak akan punya kesempatan untuk menyakitimu."

Kali ini Lane tidak menepiskan tangan Axl, malahan ia berkata, "Tidak. Axl datang pada saat yang tepat. Jika saat itu kau tidak datang, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Terima kasih, Axl..."

"Jadi...jadi Lane mau mengakuiku sebagai ksatria pelindungmu?" Tanya Axl penuh harap.

Lane tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku menarik kembali kata-kataku dulu, yang menuduhmu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa bantuan Cinno dan Guffo. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa itu tidak benar. Axl adalah ksatriaku."

"Tuan Putri, percayakanlah dirimu padaku. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku berjanji."

Axl mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mencium Lane dengan lembut. Lane merasa dirinya meleleh akibat kehangatan ciuman itu, kehangatan yang menyembuhkan luka hatinya setelah menerima ciuman dan cumbuan liar dari Luke.

"Oh, tapi ingat satu hal, Axl. Aku ini laki-laki, jadi tolong jangan memanggilku tuan putri."


	20. Kesalahpahaman

**19. Kesalahpahaman**

"Selamat ya, Lane. Akhirnya kau jadian juga dengan Axl," ucap Clancy sewaktu mereka sudah kembali bersekolah.

"Terima kasih, Clancy. Dan sekarang, bagaimana dengan teman kita yang satu ini?" Lane mengerling ke arah Vlyn.

"Apa maksudmu, Lane?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Vlyn. Aku sudah bersusah payah merancang sandiwara untuk menjauhkan Mint dari Clay. Masa kau mau menyia-nyiakan jerih payahku begitu saja?"

Vlyn merasa jengah. "Itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Jangan terlalu naif, Vlyn. Kita semua tahu bahwa kau dan Clay saling menyukai," kata Clancy.

"Clancy, Lane, tolong jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan. Aku sekarang bersama Gwin."

"Oh, ayolah, Vlyn," kata Lane tak sabar. "Kau tak bisa terus-terusan membohongi diri sendiri. Kau tidak menyukai Gwin seperti kau menyukai Clay."

"Gwin itu sangat baik. Di saat aku sedih dan kesepian karena kedekatan Clay dan Mint, dia datang menawarkan perasaannya yang tulus kepadaku. Makanya aku tak bisa memutuskan hubungan begitu saja. Sangat tidak pantas kan kalau aku membuang Gwin setelah aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Tapi jika terus seperti ini, Clay akan didekati orang lain lagi," kata Clancy.

"Ya. Dan membalas ketulusan Gwin dengan perasaan palsu tidak akan membuatnya bahagia," tambah Lane.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat lagi," putus Vlyn akhirnya. "Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, tapi aku tak akan membuang Gwin begitu saja."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Vlyn keluar kelas untuk meredakan kejengkelannya.

"Sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak akan maju-maju jika terus seperti ini," keluh Lane.

"Mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Clay juga menolak merebut Vlyn dari Gwin," kata Clancy yang kemudian mengulangi percakapannya dengan Clay beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hmm, apa boleh buat. Kalau begini, aku harus bicara langsung kepada pihak yang menjadi penghalang antara Vlyn dan Clay," kata Lane yang mendapat persetujuan dari Clancy.

Jam sekolah usai. Jule merapikan kain pembungkus kotak makan berisi potongan lemon madu yang akan diberikannya kepada Gwin yang hari itu ada sesi latihan di klub sepak bola. Sejak Gwin mempunyai andil besar dalam merukunkan kembali Jule dan keluarganya, Jule semakin dekat dengannya, tentu saja masih dalam batas-batas pertemanan. Tapi itu sudah membuat Jule cukup senang.

"Aku duluan, Vlyn," pamit Jule meninggalkan Vlyn yang masih ada tugas piket.

"OK."

Dengan langkah-langkah ringan, Jule berjalan menuju ruang ganti klub sepak bola. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Gwin dan Lane berdiri di dekat deretan pancuran air minum. Kelihatannya mereka sedang berbicara dengan serius. Jule yang tidak ingin mengganggu lantas memposisikan dirinya di sebatang pohon dekat situ, menanti giliran untuk menyerahkan lemon madu buatannya. Tapi di posisi itu, Jule jadi dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya biarpun sebetulnya ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai maksud menguping.

"Gwin, sudah saatnya kau melepaskan Vlyn. Biarkan dia kembali pada Clay."

Gwin tampak tak senang. "Aku tak akan melakukan itu. Clay bahkan tak berusaha mendekati Vlyn. Ia tak pantas mendapatkan Vlyn."

"Tapi kau tahu kan kalau Vlyn hanya menyukai Clay, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau hanya jadi penghalang bagi mereka untuk berbahagia."

Sekarang Gwin benar-benar kesal. "Dengar, Lane, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa kau harus memberitahuku. Aku meyakini bahwa yang harus kulakukan hanyalah membahagiakan Vlyn, bukan menyerahkannya pada orang lain. Cukup jelas kan?"

Tapi Lane ngotot, "Jika terus begini, kau tidak hanya menyebabkan penderitaan bagi dirimu sendiri akibat perasaan yang penuh kebohongan, tapi juga Vlyn, Clay, dan Jule!"

Gwin terkejut, "Jule? Apa hubungan Jule dengan semua ini?"

"Jule sangat menyukaimu, tapi ia menahan diri karena tahu kau menyukai Vlyn. Ia tidak mau jadi pihak ketiga perusak hubungan orang lain."

Bluk!

Kotak makan terlepas dari pegangan Jule dan jatuh ke tanah. Suara itu menyebabkan Gwin dan Lane menoleh berbarengan ke arah berdirinya Jule. Jule berlari menjauh sambil menangis.

"Jule, tunggu!" Lane pergi mengejarnya, meninggalkan Gwin yang masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, seperti terhipnotis, Gwin berjalan mendekati kotak makan yang terjatuh dan memungutnya. Dibukanya kain pembungkus dan tutup kotak itu.

Jadi ia membawakan lemon madu untukku, seperti yang telah dijanjikannya kemarin, pikir Gwin.

"Jule..." gumam Gwin seorang diri.

Jule berpapasan dengan Vlyn dan Clay di koridor depan kelas.

"Jule? Kenapa kau menangis?" Vlyn terkejut, demikian pula dengan Clay.

Tepat di saat itu, Lane berhasil mengejar Jule.

"Jule, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud un..."

Plak!

Jule menampar Lane, lalu bergegas pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Vlyn dan Clay tercengang melihat adegan itu. Mengapa Jule yang lembut itu sampai menampar Lane?

"Ya...Lane...apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Jule?" Vlyn sampai tergagap.

Lane membuang muka, merasa bersalah. Kemudian ia menceritakan kejadian barusan pada Vlyn dan Clay. Mendengarnya, Vlyn dan Clay tak kalah berang.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Lane? Sudah cukup! Aku tahu kau ini sahabat kami, tapi itu bukan berarti kau berhak mencampuri masalah pribadi, lebih-lebih yang berhubungan dengan perasaan!" Kata Vlyn ketus, lalu ia segera berlalu dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tadinya aku bersimpati melihatmu ditampar Jule. Tapi sekarang aku paham, kau memang pantas menerimanya," tambah Clay tak kalah keras, lalu ia segera menyusul Vlyn.

Lane hanya bisa termangu. Ia berdiri di tempat itu untuk beberapa lama, seperti tidak menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya. Panggilan Axl lah yang menyadarkannya.

"Sayang, ternyata kau ada di sini. Sudah kucari ke mana-mana," sapa Axl ceria.

Lane tidak menjawab, namun ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kalut.

"Lane? Ada apa?"

"Axl, aku baru saja melakukan kebodohan besar..."

Axl sangat prihatin melihat pujaan hatinya sedang kesusahan. "Yuk, kita ke kantin. Kita bisa ngobrol lebih santai di sana."

Lane menurut. Setelah meneguk jus segar, perasaannya jadi lebih enak. Ia menceritakan masalahnya kepada Axl.

"Axl, apa yang kulakukan ini salah?" Keluh Lane putus asa.

Axl tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan. Digenggamnya tangan Lane. "Tidak, Lane tidak salah. Kau melakukan ini karena kau ingin sahabat-sahabatmu bahagia. Lane selalu _care_ kepada teman. Itu aku tahu sejak dulu. Makanya aku menyukaimu, bukan hanya karena kecantikanmu, tapi juga kepribadianmu."

Kata-kata Axl membuat wajah Lane memerah.

"Tenang saja, Lane," ujar Axl lagi. "Saat ini teman-temanmu sedang diliputi amarah. Tapi nanti setelah mereka memikirkannya masak-masak dengan kepala dingin, mereka akan menyadari bahwa semua perbuatanmu itu adalah bentuk perhatianmu kepada mereka."

"Kuharap kau benar, Axl. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan mereka."

"Aku yakin mereka tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Ini semua adalah kesalahpahaman belaka. Lagipula," Axl berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan dengan penuh perasaan, "Meskipun semua orang meninggalkanmu, aku akan tetap tinggal di sisimu, Lane."


	21. Tentang Maaf dan Pengertian

**20. Tentang Maaf dan Pengertian**

Sejak kejadian itu, Jule mati-matian menghindari Gwin, bahkan beradu pandang pun ia tak berani. Namun Gwin juga tak berusaha mendekatinya. Sikap Gwin pada Vlyn juga jauh berbeda, tidak sehangat sebelumnya. Gwin kembali menjadi dingin dan pendiam seperti saat ia baru masuk di sekolah itu.

Suatu hari ketika Jule akan pulang ke rumah seusai ekskul piano, dilihatnya Gwin sudah mencegatnya di halaman yang sudah sepi. Jule buru-buru membalik badan, berniat keluar dari pintu lain, tapi Gwin bergerak lebih cepat. Ia segera mencekal lengan Jule.

"Jule, tunggu."

Jule berhenti tanpa menoleh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangannya dingin.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku ingin tahu, apa yang dikatakan Lane tempo hari itu benar?"

Jule tidak bereaksi untuk beberapa saat, debaran jantungnya makin keras, kemudian ia mengangguk tanpa suara.

Gwin memandangnya dengan suatu perasaan baru. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Jule bisa memendam rapat-rapat perasaan sukanya pada Gwin dan merahasiakan dari semua orang, sementara tiap hari ia harus melihat orang yang disukainya menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Bagaimana perasaan Jule waktu itu?

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku? Apakah sejak aku menolongmu berdamai dengan keluargamu?" Desak Gwin ingin tahu.

Jule menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku menyukaimu jauh sebelum itu," akhirnya ia bersuara juga.

Sejenak mereka berdua berdiam diri, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi kemudian Jule buru-buru menjelaskan, "Gwin, kau tak perlu mempedulikan perasaanku ini. Aku sadar jika kau sampai mengetahuinya, maka kau akan merasa terganggu, makanya aku diam saja dan menyimpannya untukku sendiri. Kalau saja Lane tidak lancang me..."

"Tidak," potong Gwin. "Aku justru berterima kasih pada Lane yang telah membocorkannya." Lalu Gwin menyambung dengan lembut, "Betapa bodohnya aku, tidak menyadari kalau selama ini ada yang diam-diam memperhatikanku dengan segenap perasaannya..."

Jule merasakan pipinya panas. "Tapi kau dan Vlyn..." Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jule, sejujurnya dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, aku menyadari bahwa Vlyn menganggapku tidak lebih dari sekedar sahabat, dan aku tahu benar, siapa yang sesungguhnya disukai Vlyn. Tapi, yah, aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk menyukainya karena dia mirip dengan adikku, dan ia lah yang telah membangkitkanku dari kenangan pahit masa lalu. Di samping itu, tentu saja, keegoisanku sebagai lelaki membuatku berat untuk mengakui bahwa perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi kata-kata Lane hari itu membuatku sadar dan memikirkan kembali semua yang telah dan akan kulakukan. Anak itu memang suka seenaknya sendiri, tapi aku tahu, dan kalian semua juga pasti tahu, bahwa semua yang dikatakannya tak ada satu pun yang salah. Makanya aku mulai berpikir untuk menyerah. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar menyerah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan. Aku berharap Jule mau sabar menunggu. Begitu pun, aku tak mau memberimu harapan-harapan kosong. Karena itu jika dalam waktu itu Jule sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi, atau bahkan menyukai orang lain..."

"Tidak," kali ini Jule lah yang memotong. "Aku...aku akan menunggu Gwin, setahun atau sepuluh tahun pun, aku akan selalu menunggumu, seperti bunga yang

menanti untuk mekar biarpun diterpa hujan yang turun dan angin yang bertiup..."

"Uum...teman-teman, tidakkah kalian bersikap terlalu keras pada Lane?" Kata Clancy kepada Vlyn, Clay, dan Jule sewaktu mereka makan siang di kantin. "Aku tahu dia terlalu lancang mencampuri urusan pribadi kalian, tapi Lane tak pernah sedikit pun bermaksud buruk. Sebaliknya, ia melakukan semua itu karena ia sangat menyayangi kalian," Clancy berusaha membela Lane di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Emh...ya...aku sangat menyesali apa yang telah kukatakan padanya hari itu..." ujar Vlyn.

"Aku juga," sesal Clay, "Saat itu aku tidak berpikir panjang dan telah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti hatinya."

Jule berkata dengan murung, "Tapi akulah yang paling keterlaluan. Aku sudah memukulnya. Aku selalu ingin minta maaf, hanya saja sepertinya Lane menghindari kita. Makanya aku bingung bagaimana harus menyampaikannya."

"Lane melakukan itu karena mengira kalian marah padanya. Dia pun terus kebingungan, bagaimana caranya meminta maaf," kata Clancy.

"Tadinya aku memang sangat marah. Tapi setelah kurenungkan baik-baik, aku sadar semua ini hanya salah paham, dan aku bisa mengerti alasan di balik perbuatannya itu," sahut Vlyn.

"Jadi, apa kalian masih berniat menerimanya kembali sebagai sahabat?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Vlyn cepat, diangguki Clay dan Jule.

Mendengar itu, Clancy bangkit dengan ceria. "Kalau begitu biar kupanggil dia kemari, biar kalian bisa bicara untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Clancy kembali bersama Lane yang terlihat sungkan. Ia tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah teman-temannya. Tapi Jule berinisiatif maju dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Lane, aku minta maaf sudah memukulmu. Pasti terasa sakit ya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Jule sungguh-sungguh.

Lane terlihat sangat lega, ia menyambut uluran tangan Jule dan tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa, Jule. Aku sudah sering menerima pukulan yang lebih keras dari kakek, jadi pukulan Jule itu tidak ada apa-apanya."

Hati Vlyn merasa pedih mendengarnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa di balik wajahnya yang cantik dan perawakannya yang gemulai, Lane telah banyak merasakan luka secara fisik. Vlyn sendiri tidak tahu darimana Lane memperoleh kekuatan untuk menerima segala luka itu dengan tubuh kecilnya. Biasanya orang yang mengalami kepahitan macam itu akan melampiaskannya dengan berlaku buruk terhadap orang lain. Tapi Lane tidak. Ia menerimanya dengan sabar dan sangat perhatian kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Itu membuat Vlyn salut padanya. Sekarang Vlyn mengerti alasan mengapa Axl tergila-gila pada Lane.

"Lane, aku juga menyesali kata-kataku waktu itu," kata Vlyn tulus.

"Maafkan kami, Lane," imbuh Clay.

"Oh, sudahlah, kalian tak perlu minta maaf. Justru akulah yang harus minta maaf karena telah lancang mencampuri yang bukan hakku."

"Tidak, kami justru berterima kasih untuk itu," senyum Jule.

"Ya, kami paham betul mengapa Lane sampai melakukannya. Kau pasti kesal melihat kami malu dan takut-takut untuk mengakui perasaan kami sendiri. Padahal menutup-nutupinya tidak akan membuat kami bahagia," ujar Vlyn.

"Tapi, Lane, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan," sela Jule. "Aku tak pernah mengatakan kepada siapa pun bahwa aku menyukai Gwin. Satu-satunya yang tahu hanyalah Vlyn, itu pun secara tidak sengaja. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

Lane tersenyum, "Aku sudah pernah bilang pada Vlyn, aku ini punya pengamatan yang sangat baik terhadap keadaan di sekelilingku. Jule mungkin merasa telah berhasil merahasiakan perasaanmu dari semua orang, tapi tidak dariku. Bahkan dengan melihat sekilas saja, aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai Gwin."

"Ooh..." Jule terperangah mendengar jawaban Lane.

"Hanya orang yang mempunyai hati yang murni, lembut, dan sensitif yang bisa melakukannya," puji Clancy.

Lane kelihatan malu mendengar pujian Clancy. Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Lantas bagaimana akhir dari huru-hara yang kutimbulkan ini?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja," jawab Jule.

"Seperti apa pun akhirnya, itu tidak akan menggoyahkan persahabatan kita," kata Vlyn.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman," kata Lane terharu, senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya.


	22. Pertaruhan

**21. Pertaruhan**

"Clay, setelah semua orang pulang nanti, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu. Tolong jangan pulang dulu," kata Gwin kepada Clay saat mereka berdua berada di ruang ganti klub sepak bola seusai sesi latihan.

Clay mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara. Ia merasa memang harus membicarakan semua kejadian itu dengan Gwin. Sekarang setelah semuanya terbongkar, tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditutupi. Bahkan jika Gwin tidak mengajaknya, Clay lah yang akan mengajak duluan.

Setelah ruang itu benar-benar kosong selain kehadiran mereka berdua, Gwin memulai, "Clay, aku tahu bahwa Vlyn menerimaku karena dia merasakan kekecewaan melihatmu dekat dengan Mint. Walau bagaimana pun, aku tidak menyalahkannya karena aku sangat menyukainya. Dan karena itu pula aku menginginkan dia bahagia. Kalau kebahagiaan Vlyn memang dengan berada di sisimu, maka aku akan merelakannya. Namun sebelum itu, ada satu hal yang ingin kupastikan. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu, apa memang kau lah yang selama ini selalu ada di hatinya, bukan aku atau orang lain."

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Vlyn pernah bilang padaku bahwa Clay menanam dandelion untuknya, sedangkan aku juga memberikan bunga mawar ketika menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Jadi kurasa dua bunga itu bisa menyimbolkan diri kita masing-masing."

Clay terus mendengarkan dengan sabar, tidak berusaha menyela.

Gwin melanjutkan, "Lusa sebelum sekolah usai, kita akan memasukkan masing-masing bunga itu ke _locker_ Vlyn. Saat membukanya, Vlyn pasti terkejut, dan kurasa ia akan mengambil salah satu bunga itu. Nah, jika ia lebih dulu mengambil dandelion, maka aku akan melepaskan Vlyn. Tapi jika mawar yang diambilnya lebih dulu, maka Vlyn tetap akan bersamaku."

"Performaku kurang bagus hari ini. Aku bahkan tak bisa melampaui catatan waktuku minggu lalu," keluh Sam pada Ross. Mereka baru saja selesai ekskul renang dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Yah, kurasa aku juga sedang tidak _tune in_. Mungkin badan kita kecapekan gara-gara mempersiapkan ujian yang sudah semakin dekat," sahut Ross.

Di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan Kyle.

"Halo, senior Kyle," sapa mereka bersamaan.

"Halo," balas Kyle ramah.

"Ada apa? Senior kelihatan bingung, seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang," tanya Ross.

"Eh, iya, sebetulnya aku sedang mencari Ryunosuke dan Masei, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah pulang. Aku butuh bantuan untuk memindahkan bola-bola lama ke gudang sekolah karena besok bola-bola baru akan datang. Jika tidak segera dipindah, tidak ada tempat untuk menyimpan bola-bola baru itu."

"Oh, kalau cuma itu, kami juga bisa membantu," kata Sam.

"Benarkah?"

"Serahkan saja pada kami. Senior Kyle pulang saja."

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku ada rapat OSIS setelah ini, makanya bantuan kalian sangat kuhargai."

"Tak apa-apa. Kami senang bisa membantu."

Ross dan Sam memasuki ruang penyimpanan perlengkapan klub sepak bola yang hanya sepetak kecil. Ruang itu menjadi satu dengan ruang ganti, hanya dipisahkan oleh deretan _locker_.

"Nah, itu bola-bola yang harus dipindahkan." Ross bergegas menghampiri keranjang bola, tapi Sam menarik lengannya tiba-tiba.

"Ssstt... Aku mendengar suara Gwin di sebelah," bisik Sam.

Mereka berdua lantas segera mengintip dari celah-celah lemari _locker_ dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Eh? Ternyata dia bicara pada Clay," bisik Sam lagi.

"Pasang telinga baik-baik. Siapa tahu kita bisa makin mengukuhkan reputasi sebagai informan terbaik di Airess High School," bisik Ross penuh semangat.

"Itu benar, Clancy. Kami mendengarnya dengan telinga kami sendiri," kata Ross. Ia dan Sam langsung melaporkan temuan mereka kepada Clancy keesokan harinya. Mendengar laporan itu, Clancy tak kalah bersemangat.

"Wah, kalau benar begitu, itu bagus sekali."

"Kita juga akan pergi melihatnya kan?" Tanya Sam penuh harap.

Clancy menyeringai senang, "Tentu saja. Itu peristiwa besar yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Kita akan jadi saksi, siapa yang dipilih Vlyn."

"Asyik, aku sudah tak sabar."

"Nah, sekarang aku juga harus mengajak Lane," kata Clancy yang kemudian pergi untuk mencari Lane.

Lane ditemukannya di perpustakaan. Clancy segera mengehampirinya.

"Lane, dengar, besok akan ada pertaruhan antara Clay dan Gwin untuk memastikan perasaan Vlyn."

"Pertaruhan?"

Tapi itu bukan pertanyaan Lane. Suara di belakang Clancy lah yang menanyakannya. Clancy berbalik dan menjadi gugup saat mengetahui ternyata Jule turut mendengar pengumumannya barusan.

"Eeh...Yuu...Jule? Kau juga ada di perpustakaan ini rupanya..."

"Lane mengajakku mencari literatur untuk tugas sastra."

"Oh...eh...sudah ketemu literaturnya?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Clancy," sergah Jule tak sabar. "Tolong jelaskan pertaruhan apa yang kau maksud?"

Clancy menelan ludah beberapa kali. Ia tak ingin Jule mengetahuinya. Kalau akhirnya Gwin meninggalkan Vlyn, maka tidak ada masalah. Tapi bagaimana kalau sebaliknya? Bukankah itu hanya akan semakin melukai Jule?

"Sudahlah, Clancy, katakan saja. Kurasa Jule juga berhak tahu," kata Lane mencairkan ketegangan.

Clancy menunduk, "Eh...sebenarnya..."

"Katakanlah, Clancy," dorong Jule lagi.

Clancy tak punya pilihan. Ia mengulangi laporan Sam dan Ross tadi.

"Aku mencari Lane untuk mengajaknya turut melihat kejadian besok," pungkas Clancy.

"Aku juga ikut," kata Jule tegas.

"Tapi, Jule..."

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan aku, Clancy. Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah siap untuk melihat peristiwa apa pun yang akan terjadi di depanku, betapa pun buruk dampaknya pada diriku."

"Eem...benarkah tidak apa-apa kita mengintip seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" Tanya Jule khawatir dan agak malu.

"Tuh kan, makanya kubilang Jule seharusnya tidak ikut," sahut Clancy.

"Ugh, baik, baik, kalau begitu aku akan diam."

"Tapi kenapa Vlyn belum muncul-muncul juga? Kakiku sudah kesemutan karena berjongkok di balik _locker_ ini," keluh Lane.

"Duh, Sam, jangan mendorongku," omel Ross.

"Maaf, Ross, tapi pandanganku terhalang kepala Clancy."

"Ssstt..." bisik Clancy tiba-tiba. "Itu Vlyn datang."

Vlyn berjalan menuju _locker_-nya tanpa tahu apa-apa. Ia membuka _locker_ dan terkejut melihat ada setangkai dandelion dan setangkai mawar di dalamnya. Meskipun bingung, Vlyn tersenyum. Dua bunga itu membawa kenangan indah baginya. Tapi ada satu yang paling berkesan.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Vlyn mengambil dandelion itu, membawanya ke jendela yang terbuka di dekat situ, lalu meniupnya hingga kelopak-kelopak bunga itu beterbangan di udara.

Hari itu Gwin tidak ada kegiatan seusai sekolah, tapi ia belum ingin pulang. Ia duduk melamun di anak tangga depan perpustakaan. Hatinya terasa berat. Bagaimana pun ia telah kehilangan, dan orang yang kehilangan pastilah merasa sedih.

Ia dan Clay sudah menjelaskan pertaruhan di balik kejadian itu kepada Vlyn. Vlyn sangat bahagia. Ia menangis terharu dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Gwin.

Terima kasih...

Gwin menghela nafas. Jadi itukah kata-kata yang pantas diterimanya? Padahal Gwin berharap akan menerima lebih dari itu, misalnya 'Aku menyukai Gwin', atau sejenisnya. Namun Gwin juga tahu, bukan Vlyn yang akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu, melainkan orang lain, dan Gwin bahagia karenanya.

Kedatangan Jule memecah lamunan Gwin. Dengan ragu-ragu, Jule menyodorkan kotak bekal yang dibungkus dengan cantik.

"E...eh...ini...lemon madu yang pernah kujanjikan dulu. Waktu itu aku belum sempat memberikannya karena ada banyak kejadian..."

Gwin menerimanya sambil tersenyum, "Mungkin Jule tidak tahu, tapi aku sudah mengambil kotak makan yang kau tinggalkan waktu itu. Maaf, aku lupa mengembalikan kotak itu dan kain pembungkusnya. Besok akan kubawa ke sekolah."

Jule terperanjat mendengarnya, "Oh, benarkah? Padahal kukira Gwin belum pernah makan lemon madu buatanku."

"Haha, aku senang kau memberiku lagi karena rasanya sangat enak. Terima kasih, Jule. Besok akan kukembalikan sekalian kotak dan kain yang hari ini."

Jule ikut tersenyum, "Tidak apa, simpan saja dulu. Aku sangat senang sewaktu tahu bahwa Gwin menyukai lemon madu itu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan sering-sering membawakannya lagi."

"Tentu saja tidak. Dan kau juga harus membiarkan anak-anak lain mencicipinya. Mereka pasti suka."

Jule mengangguk, lalu duduk di sebelah Gwin. Ia senang melihat Gwin bersikap biasa-biasa saja, padahal Jule menyangka, kehilangan Vlyn akan membuat Gwin terpukul.

"Aku tak menduga Jule ikut melihat kejadian tadi."

Wajah Jule merah padam dibuatnya. "B...bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hmm, ya...aku dan Clay melihat kalian. Sebenarnya aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu. Tapi kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan dua spion itu, maksudku, Ross dan Sam."

"Apa Gwin marah?" Tanya Jule pelan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran. Kalau anak-anak usil itu mengintip, aku tidak terkejut. Tapi kalau sampai Jule juga ikut, itu baru luar biasa."

Wajah Jule semakin merah. "Maaf..."

"Tak usah dipikirkan."

Setelah itu mereka berdua tidak ada yang bicara untuk beberapa lama, dan itu membuat hati Jule berdebar makin kencang. Akhirnya Jule tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus memecah keheningan itu, apa pun topik pembicaraannya.

"Mawar yang kau berikan pada Vlyn tadi sangat cantik ya."

"Oh..." Gwin seperti teringat sesuatu, lalu ia membuka tasnya. "Aku juga membawakan satu untuk Jule. Ini..." Ia menyodorkan setangkai mawar yang dibungkus plastik bening. "Tidak persis seperti punya Vlyn. Untuknya aku memberikan warna merah karena Vlyn adalah orang yang lincah dan penuh semangat. Tapi untuk Jule, kurasa mawar putih yang murni dan lembut lebih cocok."

Jule menerimanya setengah tidak percaya. Ia ingin sekali menangis karena bahagia, tapi Jule menahan diri.

"Terima kasih banyak, Gwin. Aku sangat bahagia."

Jule membuka plastik pembungkusnya, lalu mendekatkan mawar itu di antara hidung dan bibirnya. Gwin terkesima melihat pemandangan cantik di hadapannya.

"Gwin, kau menanam macam-macam mawar ya?"

"Ada beberapa jenis. Tidak banyak sebetulnya."

"Aku ingin sekali melihatnya..."

"Kalau begitu datanglah ke rumahku. Kau bisa memetik mana saja yang kau suka."

"Benarkah? Apa aku boleh datang ke rumahmu?"

"Tentu, Jule, datanglah kapan saja."


	23. Kemeriahan di Penghujung Tahun Ajaran

**22. Kemeriahan di Penghujung Tahun Ajaran**

"Clancy, kau kelihatan senang sekali hari ini. Dari tadi tersenyum-senyum terus," tegur Vlyn heran.

"Bagaimana aku tidak senang? Sebentar lagi kita akan naik kelas, ditambah lagi sekarang teman-temanku sudah menemukan pasangannya masing-masing. Kau dan Clay, Jule dan Gwin, Lane dan Axl, Weill dan Mint."

"Kami senang mendengar kau ikut berbahagia untuk kami," Clay tersenyum, "Tapi bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Oh?" Clancy agak kaget, tapi dengan cuek ia lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Lagipula tidak ada orang yang mempunyai perasaan istimewa kepadaku. Semua hanya menganggapku sebagai 'adik'."

"Tidak juga kok," sanggah Clay. "Ada orang yang menganggap Clancy lebih dari sekedar 'adik'."

Clancy kelihatan tidak berminat, justru Vlyn yang penasaran. "Memangnya Clay tahu orang itu?"

Clay tersenyum lebih lebar, "Ya, aku tahu, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Biarlah Clancy sendiri yang harus menemukan '_The only one for me_'."

Obrolan mereka terputus karena bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Selesai mengucapkan salam, pak guru Deime memberikan pengumuman lagi.

"Anak-anak, sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas akan segera diadakan. Persiapkanlah diri kalian baik-baik agar dapat naik kelas dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Setelah ujian, kita akan disibukkan dengan kelulusan dan perpisahan anak kelas 3. Anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2 dibebaskan untuk memilih, apakah akan menyumbang acara atau hanya mengikuti acara secara pasif. Semuanya tergantung keputusan kelas masing-masing."

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa, Clancy? Kau menawarkan diri membantuku merapikan laporan akhir tahun ajaran, padahal kau sendiri pasti sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian," kata Kyle kepada Clancy yang menemuinya di ruang OSIS.

"Tidak apa-apa, senior Kyle. Aku sangat senang bisa membantumu. Lagipula setelah ini tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk bisa bersama-sama dengan senior karena akan lulus." Clancy berhenti sesaat, lalu berkata dengan pelan, "Aku merasa senang, senior Kyle akan segera melanjutkan ke universitas, tapi sekaligus juga sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu lagi."

Kyle mengusap-usap kepala Clancy, 'Terima kasih, Clancy. Aku juga sangat senang punya adik kelas seperti Clancy."

"Ayolah, Clay, masa kau mau membiarkan kelas kita hanya menonton saja?" Clancy sedang membujuk teman-temannya, terutama Clay selaku ketua kelas, untuk mengisi acara perpisahan kelas 3.

"Kenapa Clancy ngotot sekali?" Tanya Clay.

"Yah, karena ini juga acara perpisahan untuk senior Kyle yang kukagumi. Aku ingin menyajikan sesuatu yang akan terus dikenangnya sebagai persembahan terbaik dari adik-adik kelasnya."

"Aku mengerti, Clancy. Tapi apa yang akan kita tampilkan?"

Clancy berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau drama klasik?"

"Eh? Tapi kita semua kan laki-laki?" Kata Vlyn bingung.

Clancy menanggapi dengan ceria, "Tidak masalah, toh kelas kita punya Jule dan Lane, mereka bisa berperan sebagai putri-putri istana. Aku dan Vlyn bisa jadi peri, lalu..."

"Cukup, Clancy," potong Lane. "Pasti sebentar lagi kau akan bilang kalau aku dan Jule harus memakai gaun ala Cinderella. Terima kasih, aku menolak."

"Padahal kurasa itu bukan ide buruk," gumam Axl.

Lane menyodok iga Axl dengan kesal.

"Aku juga tidak mau melihat Jule jadi _cross dresser_," protes Gwin.

"Baiklah," kata Clancy mengalah. "Apa ada yang punya usul lain?"

"Mungkin menyanyi atau menari?" Usul Weill.

"Yah, itu terlalu biasa. Hampir semua kelas menampilkan acara itu," kata Ross.

"Lagipula kalau soal menyanyi, senior Kyle lebih jago dari kita," imbuh Sam.

"Hmm..." Clancy bergumam, "Tapi ide Weill menerbitkan ide lain dalam pikiranku. Bagaimana kalau kita menampilkan pertunjukan musikal?"

"Musikal?" Ulang Weill.

"Ya. Menyanyi, menari, drama, ketiganya digabung jadi satu. Dan kalau tidak ada yang mau jadi _cross dresser_, kita bisa mengambil cerita dari komik kegemaranku, di mana mayoritas karakternya adalah laki-laki, sehingga kita bisa membuang peran karakter perempuan karena tidak begitu penting."

"Aku mendukung ide Clancy. Kurasa memang sebaiknya acara kita nanti dapat melibatkan seluruh isi kelas, bukan hanya perwakilan," kata Jule.

"Bagaimana, Clay?" Tanya Vlyn.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan mengumumkannya secara resmi di depan kelas. Jika semua setuju, aku akan melaporkan pada pak guru Deime. Setelah itu kita dapat merundingkan pembagian perannya."

Menjelang berakhirnya tahun ajaran itu, anak-anak disibukkan dengan persiapan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas. Vlyn belajar lebih giat dari biasanya, tapi ia kini memiliki tujuan yang lebih terarah, yaitu untuk mencapai hasil sebaik mungkin dengan target ranking 5 besar. Ia tidak peduli dengan pencapaian orang lain, yang penting ia bisa fokus pada tujuannya itu, tidak seperti dulu saat ia masih berambisi mengungguli Clay. Karena itulah Vlyn juga lebih _enjoy_ belajar.

Ujian pun usai. Anak-anak kembali sibuk, tapi kali ini mereka disibukkan oleh kegiatan yang menyenangkan, yaitu latihan untuk mementaskan musikal seperti yang direncanakan semula. Latihan tersebut diliputi suasana akrab, penuh canda dan tawa. Masing-masing menikmati perannya. Pak guru Deime membimbing mereka dengan sabar. Ternyata pak guru Deime punya pengalaman main teater sehingga sangat tepat dijadikan pengarah untuk musikal itu.

Hari penutupan tahun ajaran pun tiba. Acara dibagi menjadi dua sesi, sesi siang yang dihadiri oleh para undangan, dan sesi malam adalah pesta khusus siswa-siswa Airess High School. Semua pertunjukan hiburan diselenggarakan pada sesi siang. Sesi malam digunakan untuk temu keakraban. Masing-masing siswa bebas mengundang siapa pun, dengan ketentuan maksimal 3 undangan untuk tiap siswa.

"Vlyn, selamat ya. Papa sangat bangga, kau bisa menduduki peringkat 3 di sekolah elit macam Airess High School ini." Humphrey memeluk Vlyn dengan hangat, diikuti oleh nyonya Humphrey. Vlyn terlihat bangga dan bahagia."

"Terima kasih, papa, mama."

"Selamat ya, Kak. Kakak dan kak Clay hebat, bisa menempati posisi tiga teratas di Airess High School." Lille juga memeluk Vlyn.

"Terima kasih, Lille. Ini semua berkat doa kalian."

"Kakekmu juga sangat bangga dengan prestasi kedua cucunya," kata Humphrey.

"Iya. Aku sendiri juga tak menyangka bisa masuk 3 besar, padahal targetku cuma 5 besar. Aku hanya kalah dari Clay dan Lane. Oh ya, Lane itu cucu keluarga Rock yang sudah bermitra dengan keluarga Walse sejak lama. Barangkali papa pernah mendengarnya."

"Ya, aku memang pernah mendengar, tapi tidak tahu banyak karena mereka tinggal di ibukota. Apa dia juga sahabatmu?"

"Tentu saja. Kami bertiga satu geng. Makanya pak guru Deime sangat bangga karena peringkat 3 besar di kelas 1 Airess High School diduduki oleh murid-murid dari kelasnya."

"Hmm..." Lille menggumam. "Tapi si Ranking 2 itu hebat juga ya, bisa mengungguli kakak yang selalu peringkat 1 di SMP dulu. Kalau kak Clay, aku tidak heran. Tapi kalau ada orang lain yang rankingnya lebih tinggi dari kakak, kok aku kurang bisa terima ya."

Vlyn tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Lille. "Haha, Lille, jangan begitu. Lane itu pantas mendapat ranking 2. Dia cerdas dan sangat rajin belajar, tempat favoritnya adalah perpustakaan. Aku saja tidak keberatan rankingnya lebih tinggi dariku, masa kau tidak bisa terima?" Vlyn menggoda adiknya.

"Uum...tapi..."

"Oh, sudahlah, biar kuajak dia kemari. Pasti pandanganmu tentangnya akan segera berubah."

Vlyn segera pergi mencari Lane. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali bersamanya.

"Lille, papa, mama, kenalkan, ini Lane, cucu keluarga Rock."

Lille hanya bisa melongo melihat sesosok makhluk cantik yang kini tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Ka...kakak...apa betul kak Lane ini laki-laki?"

"Lille!" Tegur Humphrey keras. Tapi Lane malah tertawa.

"Jangan khawatir, Oom. Ini bukan pertama kalinya saya mendapat reaksi seperti ini."

"Aah...kakak curang!" Protes Lille kepada Vlyn. "Kakak punya teman yang cantik-cantik. Kak Jule, kak Lane, dan entah siapa lagi. Aku juga ingin meneruskan SMU di Airess High School. Boleh kan, Pa?"

Semua tersenyum mendengar ocehan polos Lille.

"Kalau tentang itu, kau harus memintanya langsung pada kakek, Lille."

"Selamat, Clay. Kau tidak mengecewakan ekspektasi kami. Seperti yang sudah diduga, kau memang yang terbaik di antara teman-temanmu," kata Walse bangga.

"Terima kasih, kakek, papa."

"Padahal Clay mengalami banyak kesulitan di awal tahun ajaran, tapi mampu mengakhirinya dengan sangat baik," puji Kenny.

"Kesulitan? Aku tak pernah mendengar sebelumnya. Kau selalu bilang semua baik-baik saja kalau aku menanyakan keadaanmu. Kau mendapat kesulitan apa, Clay?" Tanya Leon.

Walse dan Leon memang tidak pernah diberi tahu perihal pertikaian antara Vlyn dan Clay.

"Yah, hanya kesulitan yang biasa dialami setiap siswa yang baru saja mengawali masa SMU-nya. Benar kan, Paman?" Clay tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata pada Kenny.

Kenny tertawa. "Ya, lagipula sekarang sudah teratasi kan? Jadi tak ada gunanya dipersoalkan lagi."

"Mint, apa acaranya masih lama?" Tanya Rock resah. "Aku merasa tidak nyaman di tengah keributan dan anak-anak muda yang berseliweran ini. Aku merasa jadi orang yang paling tua di sini."

"Oh, kakek, sabarlah sedikit. Masa kakek tidak ingin menyaksikan pertunjukan musikal yang akan dipentaskan kakak dan teman-teman sekelasnya?"

"Pertunjukan musikal?" Ulang Rock heran.

"Ya. Kakak kan sudah pernah mengatakannya."

"Astaga, jangan-jangan aku sudah mulai pikun. Tapi kuharap Lane tidak akan berperan sebagai Juliet atau sejenisnya."

Mint tergelak. "Tadinya nyaris, tapi kakak menolak mentah-mentah. Kakek jangan khawatir, pertunjukan ini bertema maskulin kok."

"Hmm, syukurlah kalau dia masih punya kesadaran untuk tidak menjadi _cross dresser_. Aku tak akan rela jika para siswa laki-laki ini melihat cucu kesayanganku dengan pandangan lapar saat melihatnya memakai gaun."

"Gwin, selamat ya, klub sepak bola Airess High School berhasil jadi _runner up_ tahun ini." Silva menyalami Gwin.

"Terima kasih, Silva. Kami kalah di final, lawannya memang tangguh."

"Tapi kau masih punya kesempatan 2 tahun untuk membawa Airess High School jadi juara. Berjuanglah."

"Terima kasih. Kau juga, Silva."

"Nah, adikku yang manis akhirnya kemari."

Jule datang dengan terengah-engah sehabis berlari. "Kak, maaf menunggu lama karena aku harus mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk pertunjukan nanti."

"Tak apa. Gwin menemaniku ngobrol sejak tadi."

"Mana papa?"

"Sedang menjemput dokter Farlenn di luar. Ah, itu mereka."

Setelah saling memberi salam, Jule berkata, "Dokter Farlenn, terima kasih sudah mau memenuhi undangan saya untuk menghadiri acara ini."

Dokter Farlenn tersenyum ramah. "Saya senang bisa datang. Saya ingin melihat penampilan Jule dan teman-teman. Tunjukkanlah yang terbaik, karena yang menonton kalian bukan hanya para undangan yang hadir di sini. Jule, saya yakin, nyonya Kanna juga melihatmu dari atas sana."

Jule terharu mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, Dokter. Saya akan menampilkan yang terbaik, untuk para hadirin di sini, dan juga untuk mama."


	24. Tentang Kecemasan dan Harapan

**23. Tentang Kecemasan dan Harapan**

Acara sesi siang selesai dengan baik, dilanjutkan dengan pesta intern di malam harinya. Ada api unggun besar di pusat arena. Pesta itu semakin meriah dengan hidangan _barbeque_ yang melimpah.

Anak-anak memaksa Kyle untuk menyumbangkan barang 1-2 lagu sebagai hadiah perpisahan. Kyle mengalah dan menyetujui usul tersebut. Anak-anak menjadi histeris ketika melihat idola Airess High School itu mulai menyanyi.

Clancy tak melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetik pun. Barulah setelah Kyle selesai menyanyi, ia mendesah puas.

"Memang hebat ya, senior Kyle itu. Sepertinya dia bisa apa saja," ujar Clive yang terus berada di samping Clancy selama pesta malam itu.

"Un! Aku sangat mengaguminya, tapi aku sangat sedih karena hari ini adalah saat terakhir aku bisa bersama-sama dengannya di sekolah ini."

"Ah, aku iri pada senior Kyle. Kalau saja aku memiliki separuh saja dari pesonanya, mungkin Clancy akan melihatku dengan pandangan lain."

"Clive juga tidak kalah dari senior Kyle kok," sahut Clancy dengan riang. "Kau sangat baik hati. Kau sudah menyemangatiku untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Clay dan Vlyn. Aku berterima kasih karenanya."

"Tapi bagi Clancy, aku ini sama saja seperti sahabat-sahabatmu yang lain. Padahal aku ingin... Ah, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Aku ingin Clancy melihatku secara khusus, bukan dengan pandangan kagum, tapi sesuatu yang lebih hangat."

Untuk pertama kalinya, pipi Clancy bersemu merah.

"Oh..." Clancy yang biasanya selalu cerewet, kini tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Clancy, mau pergi bersamaku liburan nanti? Aku memang belum merencanakan akan ke mana, tapi itu bisa kita rundingkan kemudian."

"I...iya...aku mau."

Semburat di pipi Clancy makin kentara. Kali ini Clancy merasakan sesuatu yang lain yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, sesuatu yang benar-benar baru. Memang belum jelas wujudnya, tapi Clancy merasa debaran-debaran menyenangkan yang ia rasakan ini akan menjadi awal bagi sebuah perasaan yang hangat dan membahagiakan, yang selama ini tidak kunjung dialaminya.

"Haha, akhirnya Clive jadi juga mendekati Clancy," Clay tertawa melihat aksi sahabatnya dari kejauhan.

"Jadi yang kau maksud dalam pembicaraan kita tempo hari itu adalah Clive?" Tanya Vlyn.

Clay mengangguk. "Clive sudah lama tertarik pada Clancy, tapi ia selalu ragu untuk berterus terang karena Clancy sangat lugu dan mudah mengagumi orang. Clive merasa akan sulit untuk membuat Clancy menyadari perasaannya. Makanya ia memberanikan diri di akhir tahun ajaran ini."

Vlyn ikut tertawa. "Haha, kalau begitu di kelas 2 nanti akan ada pasangan baru yang menyusul."

Clay tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Vlyn. Vlyn juga tersenyum, kemudian ia melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berusaha melihat apa saja yang sedang dilakukan teman-temannya.

Ross dan Sam sedang mengerubuti senior Kyle. Rupanya mereka masih berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan terakhir untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai sang idola. Cinno dan Guffo tidak terlalu peduli dengan suasana romantis di sekitarnya. Mereka memfokuskan diri pada makanan, sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari tempat pemanggangan BBQ, mencicipi segala hidangan yang tersedia. Gwin dan Jule duduk sambil memandangi kobaran api unggun. Jule menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gwin. Weill dan Mint berjalan berkeliling, menyapa teman-teman mereka. Mint tidak sekali pun melepaskan Weill dan terus menggelayuti lengannya dengan manja. Lane tersenyum memandangi tingkah adiknya dari kejauhan, lalu Axl datang mendekat dan mengajaknya melemparkan kertas bertuliskan permintaan ke dalam api unggun.

Ada mitos yang beredar di Airess High School, bahwa jika kita menuliskan keinginan atau permintaan kita pada secarik kertas dan membakarnya di api unggun pada saat pesta penutupan tahun ajaran, maka keinginan tersebut akan terkabul. Vlyn dan Clay sudah melakukannya sejak tadi, tak lama setelah api unggun disulut.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, kelas 1-ku di Airess High School akan berakhir sebahagia ini," gumam Vlyn. "Padahal perintah kakek yang menyuruhku untuk bersekolah di sini bersamamu kedengarannya sangat gila dan tidak masuk akal bagiku, karena saat itu aku masih membencimu. Tapi sekarang situasinya sudah berbeda jauh. Aku diliputi kebahagiaan dan perasaan damai. Aku harus mensyukuri berkat Tuhan ini."

"Masa-masa kelas 1 yang indah ya, Vlyn. Di mana pun selalu ada suka dan duka, tak terkecuali di sini. Tapi menurutku kegembiraan kita jauh lebih banyak daripada kesedihan."

"Clay, karena sangat bahagia, aku jadi takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok. Aku takut semua kebahagiaan ini akan berakhir."

"Itu wajar, Vlyn. Kecemasan itu selalu ada. Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan selalu datang silih berganti. Itulah hidup. Tapi di mana ada kecemasan, pastilah ada harapan yang menyertainya. Kau juga pasti memiliki banyak harapan untuk masa depan. Tumbuhkanlah harapan itu agar melebihi kecemasanmu, dan berjuanglah untuk mewujudkannya."

"Kau benar, Clay. Lagipula aku merasa lebih tenang karena tahu kau ada di sisiku."

"Aku juga sangat senang dengan keberadaanmu di dekatku."

"Aku juga tidak melupakan kehadiran sahabat-sahabat kita. Tanpa mereka, kebahagiaan ini serasa belum lengkap."

"Ya, mereka sudah menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari kehidupan kita, yang membuat hidup kita jadi lebih berwarna dengan segala tingkah polah mereka."

Vlyn menengadah ke langit, melihat lautan bintang yang seakan menaungi pesta api unggun itu.

"Ajaib ya," gumam Vlyn lagi. "Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, aku masih merasa sedikit cemas, tapi aku sekarang lebih banyak berharap. Aku ingin masa-masa kelas 2 dan 3-ku di Airess High School juga dapat seindah ini. Aku ingin melewatkannya dengan penuh kesan, bersama Clay dan sahabat-sahabatku yang lain, hingga tiba harinya di mana kita lulus nanti."


	25. Epilog

**Epilog**

Vlyn dan Clay berdiri di sepetak kebun dandelion di belakang rumah paman Kenny, seolah ingin mengucapkan selamat berpisah untuk sementara kepada bunga-bunga tersebut, karena mereka akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dalam libur kenaikan kelas itu.

"Aku sudah berpesan kepada tukang kebun untuk merawatnya selama aku tak ada," ujar Clay.

"Clay, saat kau pertama kali membawaku ke tempat ini, aku berkata bahwa aku menyukaimu, persis seperti yang pernah kuucapkan 8 tahun yang lalu, tapi aku mengucapkannya dengan perasaan yang benar-benar berbeda. Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya pula aku menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku...aku sangat menyukai Clay..."

"Aku juga...sangat menyukai Vlyn..."

Mereka saling mendekatkan wajah, tapi kemudian Vlyn berhenti dan berkata dengan murung, "Ini akan jadi ciuman pertamaku, tapi tidak bagi Clay."

"Kau salah, Vlyn. Ciumanku dengan Mint bukanlah ciuman pertamaku, karena aku tidak membalasnya. Berciuman itu melibatkan dua orang. Dan inilah yang akan jadi ciuman pertamaku, ciuman yang kubagi dengan orang yang kusayangi..."

"Clay..."

Mereka berciuman dikelilingi bunga-bunga itu, yang seakan turut berbahagia menyaksikan keduanya. Vlyn merasakan wajahnya panas. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, Vlyn segera memetik setangkai dandelion, kemudian ditiupnya bunga itu hingga kelopak-kelopaknya yang putih beterbangan di udara.

**Fin**


	26. Profil Karakter

**Profil Karakter**

**1. Vlyn**

Tanggal lahir

:

25 Juni

Tinggi

:

174 cm

_Best subject_

:

Matematika

Klub

:

Komputer

Hobi

:

_Blogging_

Makanan _fave_

:

_Nugget_

Kelebihan

:

Berhitung tanpa menulis di kertas

Hal yang dibenci

:

Orang yang sok

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

Printer multifungsi

Bunga _fave_

:

Dandelion

Tokoh utama cerita ini. Vlyn adalah seorang yang cerdas, enerjik, kompetitif, dan pantang menyerah. Ia sangat tersinggung dan tidak terima ketika kakeknya memutuskan untuk memberikan hak waris utama kepada sepupunya, Clay. Ia berusaha keras untuk bisa sejajar, bahkan melampaui Clay, dan membuktikan bahwa ia pun cukup _capable_ untuk menerima tanggung jawab tersebut.

Kekeraskepalaan dan sifat tidak mau kalah membuat ia jadi memusuhi Clay, padahal mereka berdua sangat dekat sebelum masalah warisan muncul. Biarpun demikian, Vlyn adalah orang yang baik hati, pemaaf, dan peduli pada teman-temannya meski ia kurang peka terhadap situasi di sekelilingnya maupun perasaannya sendiri. Kepolosannya menyebabkan ia terlambat menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia menyukai Clay yang selama ini dianggap sebagai saingan terberatnya. Setelah menyadari perasaannya, Vlyn tetap merasa malu untuk berterus terang bahwa ia menyukai Clay lebih dari sekedar saudara, sehingga ia didahului Mint. Dalam kesepiannya, Vlyn menerima Gwin yang sebenarnya hanya menjadi pelarian baginya. Sifatnya yang ceria dan _easy going_ membuatnya sangat menarik bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dalam waktu singkat, Vlyn telah memiliki banyak sahabat yang dapat diandalkan dalam menghadapi kehidupan SMU-nya di Airess High School.

**2. Clay**

Tanggal lahir

:

3 Februari

Tinggi

:

177 cm

_Best subject_

:

Matematika

Klub

:

Komputer, sepak bola

Hobi

:

_Programming_

Makanan _fave_

:

Donat

Kelebihan

:

Menyerap pelajaran dengan cepat tanpa banyak mencatat dan menghafal

Hal yang dibenci

:

Virus komputer

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

UMPC (_Ultra Mobile Personal Computer_)

Bunga _fave_

:

Dandelion

Clay adalah sepupu Vlyn yang ditunjuk menjadi pewaris utama keluarga Walse. Ia sangat sedih ketika mengetahui bahwa hal itu justru menyebabkan Vlyn yang sangat disayanginya berbalik membencinya.

Clay sangat baik hati, tidak mudah marah, dan sangat pemaaf. Kesabarannya mampu mencairkan kekerasan hati Vlyn sedikit demi sedikit. Puncaknya adalah ketika ia menepati janji masa kecil untuk menanam dandelion kesukaan Vlyn.

Clay adalah tipe _over archiever _ yang segera menjadi idola di kalangan murid-murid baru Airess High School. Ia juga cukup menonjol di antara para senior. Kekurangannya adalah kurang tegas dan tidak mampu menolak keinginan orang lain sekalipun itu bertentangan dengan keinginannya karena ia takut menyakiti hati orang lain. Itulah sebabnya Clay tak mampu menolak Mint biarpun ia tidak menyukainya.

**3. Jule**

Tanggal lahir

:

9 Juli

Tinggi

:

178 cm

_Best subject_

:

Bahasa Inggris

Klub

:

Piano

Hobi

:

Musik klasik

Makanan _fave_

:

Lemon dan olahannya

Kelebihan

:

_Sense of fashion _sangat baik

Hal yang dibenci

:

Darah dan kekerasan

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

Gramafon antik

Bunga _fave_

:

Mawar

Jule adalah sahabat pertama Vlyn di Airess High School. Sifatnya kalem, pendiam, tertutup, dan melankolis. Kedekatannya dengan Vlyn yang _carefree_ membuatnya bisa sedikit membuka diri. Dari situlah Vlyn mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Jule yang menyimpan kesedihan dan kepahitan sehingga menyebabkan Jule jadi seperti sekarang. Jule tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat. Vlyn lah yang pertama. Makanya Jule sangat menyayanginya. Terbukti sewaktu Vlyn menjalin hubungan dengan Gwin yang diam-diam disukainya, persahabatan mereka tetap tak tergoyahkan.

**4. Gwin**

Tanggal lahir

:

29 Juni

Tinggi

:

179 cm

_Best subject_

:

Biologi

Klub

:

Sepak bola

Hobi

:

Berkebun

Makanan _fave_

:

Teppan

Kelebihan

:

Naluri mencetak gol tinggi

Hal yang dibenci

:

Keributan

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

Tiket final piala Champion

Bunga _fave_

:

Mawar

Seperti halnya Jule, Gwin juga memiliki kenangan pahit yang membuatnya jadi dingin dan tertutup. Kehadiran Vlyn yang dinilainya mirip dengan almarhum adiknya membuatnya sedikit terbuka meski hanya kepada Vlyn. Belakangan melalui sebuah peristiwa kecelakaan, Vlyn membantu Gwin mengatasi kesedihannya. Setelah itu Gwin bertekad membantu Jule melakukan hal yang sama, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Jule diam-diam menyukainya.

Gwin menyukai Vlyn dan sempat menjalin hubungan dengannya. Namun dalam hati kecilnya Gwin menyadari bahwa Vlyn hanya menyukai Clay, dan ia pun tulus melepas Vlyn demi memperoleh kebahagiaan di sisi Clay.

**5. Lane**

Tanggal lahir

:

29 Juni

Tinggi

:

171 cm

_Best subject_

:

Fisika

Klub

:

Sains

Hobi

:

Membaca

Makanan _fave_

:

Sayur

Kelebihan

:

Mengetahui perasaan orang lain hanya dengan melihatnya sebentar

Hal yang dibenci

:

Semua yang kotor dan jorok

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

_Home library_

Bunga _fave_

:

Iris

Lane adalah cucu keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya yang berusaha memberontak dari kekuasaan kakeknya yang mengikat dan penuh aturan yang harus dipatuhi. Setelah berdamai dengan kakeknya, ia pindah ke Airess High School dan sekelas dengan Vlyn cs. Bicaranya ceplas-ceplos dan kadang suka bertindak semaunya sendiri, tapi ia melakukan semua itu demi kebaikan teman-temannya. Persoalan perasaan di antara Vlyn, Clay, Jule, dan Gwin pun akhirnya bisa diluruskan berkat jasa Lane, biarpun untuk itu ia harus rela dimusuhi mereka yang tadinya tersinggung dengan tindakan Lane yang dianggap terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadi.

Lane sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari perempuan kebanyakan. Banyak yang meragukan apakah ia betul laki-laki saat pertama kali melihatnya. Biarpun penampilannya sangat feminin, ia tidaklah serapuh kelihatannya. Lane cukup mandiri dan kompeten untuk menjadi pewaris utama keluarga Rock.

**6. Clancy**

Tanggal lahir

:

17 September

Tinggi

:

170 cm

_Best subject_

:

Geografi

Klub

:

Komik

Hobi

:

Komik dan anime

Makanan _fave_

:

_French fries_

Kelebihan

:

_Spokeperson_

Hal yang dibenci

:

Pelajaran eksakta

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

Atribut _cosplay_

Bunga _fave_

:

Lily

Clancy bersifat kekanak-kanakan, polos, _innocent_, dan suka mengagumi orang yang dianggap idolanya. Ia segera memilih Clay sebagai sasaran kekagumannya, dan ia pun membentuk Clay _Fans Club_ yang malah lebih banyak merepotkan Clay dan Vlyn. Meski tampak slebor, Clancy sebenarnya perhatian kepada teman-temannya. Ia sangat gembira ketika sahabat-sahabatnya akhirnya berbahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang juga menyukainya. Pada penutupan tahun ajaran, akhirnya Clancy pun mengetahui tentang perasaan 'suka' yang baru pertama kali dialaminya.

**7. Mint**

Tanggal lahir

:

21 September

Tinggi

:

172 cm

_Best subject_

:

Matematika

Klub

:

Berkuda

Hobi

:

Jalan-jalan

Makanan _fave_

:

Dim sum

Kelebihan

:

Mengerti arti gerak-gerik binatang

Hal yang dibenci

:

Guru yang galak

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

Anjing Chihuahua

Bunga _fave_

:

Tulip

Mint adalah adik Lane yang masih duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Ia jatuh hati pada Clay sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Mint mengikuti kakaknya pindah ke Airess High School dengan tujuan agar bisa makin dekat dengan Clay. Setelah suatu peristiwa yang sengaja direncanakan Lane untuk memisahkan Mint dari Clay, akhirnya Mint menyadari bahwa rasa suka yang bertepuk sebelah tangan tidak membuatnya bahagia. Ia melepas Clay dan menerima Weill yang menyukainya dengan tulus.

**8. Axl**

Tanggal lahir

:

23 Oktober

Tinggi

:

183 cm

_Best subject_

:

Sejarah

Klub

:

Basket

Hobi

:

_Purikura / photobox_

Makanan _fave_

:

Nasi goreng

Kelebihan

:

Hafal jalan hanya dengan sekali melewatinya

Hal yang dibenci

:

Semua yang mengganggu Lane

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

Lilin aroma

Bunga _fave_

:

Balloonflower

Axl juga merupakan putra keluarga terpandang, sayangnya ia agak bodoh dan lugu. Axl tergila-gila pada Lane dan selalu memproklamirkan diri sebagai 'ksatria pelindung' Lane. Ia mengikuti ke manapun Lane pergi, termasuk pindah ke Airess High School. Ia juga selalu siap memenuhi keinginan Lane, apapun itu. Sayangnya tindakan Axl itu malah lebih sering membuat Lane kesal. Namun kegigihan dan kesungguhan hatinya akhirnya mampu meluluhkan Lane, dan mereka pun menjadi pasangan yang berbahagia.

**9. Weill**

Tanggal lahir

:

3 Oktober

Tinggi

:

175 cm

_Best subject_

:

Kimia

Klub

:

Tennis

Hobi

:

_Model kit_

Makanan _fave_

:

Sup

Kelebihan

:

_Serve_ kecepatan tinggi, jarang bisa dikembalikan

Hal yang dibenci

:

Reptil

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

Raket baru

Bunga _fave_

:

Peony

Weill adalah sosok pemuda sederhana, baik, dan rendah hati. Hal itu membuatnya tampak 'biasa-biasa saja', tenggelam oleh pesona Clay, Gwin yang _cool_, atau kharisma Kyle. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan.

Weill menyukai Mint sejak pandangan pertama, tapi kesulitan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Mint yang hanya terarah pada Clay. Baru setelah Weill babak belur demi melindungi Mint, akhirnya perasaan sukanya tersampaikan. Tapi sampai akhir pun, baik Weill maupun Mint tidak tahu bahwa Lane adalah penggagas di balik insiden itu.

**10. Clive**

Tanggal lahir

:

15 Juni

Tinggi

:

179 cm

_Best subject_

:

Biologi

Klub

:

Pecinta alam

Hobi

:

_Rafting_

Makanan _fave_

:

_Roll_

Kelebihan

:

Bisa meramal gejala alam

Hal yang dibenci

:

Badai, petir

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

Aksesori metal

Bunga _fave_

:

Edelweiss

Clive adalah sahabat terdekat Clay, tempat Clay mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah yang tak bisa diceritakan pada orang lain. Biarpun dekat dengan Clay, Clive tidak dekat dengan teman-teman satu geng Clay yang lain, kecuali Clancy yang kemudian disukainya.

**11. Ross dan Sam**

**a. Ross**

Tanggal lahir

:

3 Juni

Tinggi

:

176 cm

_Best subject_

:

Ketrampilan

Klub

:

Renang, voli

Hobi

:

_Handicraft_

Makanan _fave_

:

_Apple pie_

Kelebihan

:

Mencari dan mengumpulkan informasi

Hal yang dibenci

:

Pembohong

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

_Paperclay_

Bunga _fave_

:

Dutchman Pipe

**b. Sam**

Tanggal lahir

:

13 September

Tinggi

:

178 cm

_Best subject_

:

ELeon

Klub

:

Renang, voli

Hobi

:

Karaoke

Makanan _fave_

:

_Choco sundae_

Kelebihan

:

Mencari dan mengumpulkan informasi

Hal yang dibenci

:

Mabuk kendaraan

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

Tanda tangan artis idola

Bunga _fave_

:

Freesia

Ross dan Sam bersahabat akrab, ke mana-mana selalu berdua. Mereka terkesan usil dan selalu mencari tahu mengenai berbagai macam hal. Tapi biarpun begitu, mereka adalah teman-teman yang dapat diandalkan. Terbukti saat mereka dimintai tolong oleh Vlyn dan Gwin untuk mencarikan informasi yang dapat menolong Jule tanpa diberi tahu duduk persoalan yang sebenarnya, mereka tetap melakukannya tanpa mengeluh, dan tidak berusaha mengorek lebih lanjut hal yang dirahasiakan Jule.

**12. Cinno dan Guffo**

**a. Cinno**

Tanggal lahir

:

5 Januari

Tinggi

:

193 cm

_Best subject_

:

Olahraga

Klub

:

Judo

Hobi

:

_Fitness_

Makanan _fave_

:

Sapo tahu

Kelebihan

:

Bela diri

Hal yang dibenci

:

Mengebut

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

I Pod

Bunga _fave_

:

Parrotia

**b. Guffo**

Tanggal lahir

:

24 Juli

Tinggi

:

190 cm

_Best subject_

:

Olahraga

Klub

:

Judo

Hobi

:

Makan

Makanan _fave_

:

_Meatball_

Kelebihan

:

Kekuatan fisik

Hal yang dibenci

:

Makanan yang tidak enak

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

Kursi pijat

Bunga _fave_

:

Morning Glory

Cinno dan Guffo adalah dua centeng yang selalu setia dan siap melaksanakan perintah Axl. Mereka berdua sama bodohnya dengan si boss, bahkan mungkin lebih bodoh, tapi mereka selalu bersungguh-sungguh mendukung Axl dalam usahanya mendekati Lane. Cinno dan Guffo turut mengambil bagian dalam rencana Lane untuk mempersatukan Mint dan Weill.

**13. Kyle**

Tanggal lahir

:

7 Oktober

Tinggi

:

181 cm

_Best subject_

:

Kesenian

Klub

:

Vokal, sepak bola

Hobi

:

Gitar

Makanan _fave_

:

Miso ramen

Kelebihan

:

Suara merdu, pandai menyanyi

Hal yang dibenci

:

Orang yang materialistis

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

_Organizer _

Bunga _fave_

:

Cherry Blossom

Kyle adalah ketua OSIS sekaligus idola di Airess High School. Ia tidak hanya bermodal wajah tampan dan penampilan menarik, tapi ia memang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengatur keadaan sekitarnya menjadi lebih baik. Keputusan-keputusannya tepat dan bijaksana, seperti saat ia dengan tegas menampik permintaan Vlyn untuk masuk klub sepak bola karena tidak cocok dan dapat membahayakan Vlyn.

**14. Lille**

Tanggal lahir

:

13 Juni

Tinggi

:

170 cm

_Best subject_

:

Fisika

Hobi

:

Main _game_

Makanan _fave_

:

Jus buah

Kelebihan

:

Mengingat wajah orang

Hal yang dibenci

:

Kecoa

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

_Slim _LCD

Bunga _fave_

:

Primrose

Lille adalah adik laki-laki Vlyn satu-satunya. Tidak seperti kakaknya, ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan pembagian warisan kakeknya. Meskipun terkesan cuek, Lille sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Vlyn. Lille lah yang pertama kali memberikan ide agar Vlyn bersaing dengan Clay di Airess High School. Ide yang kemudian disesalinya karena ia berharap Vlyn dan Clay dapat rukun kembali seperti dulu.

**15. Silva**

Tanggal lahir

:

17 Juni

Tinggi

:

180 cm

_Best subject_

:

Kimia

Hobi

:

Bilyar

Makanan _fave_

:

Spaghetti

Kelebihan

:

Larinya sangat cepat

Hal yang dibenci

:

Makanan pedas

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

_Camcorder _versi terbaru

Bunga _fave_

:

Moroccan Sea Holly

Silva adalah kakak laki-laki Jule yang selama ini selalu menjauhi adiknya karena menganggap Jule telah mengakibatkan mama mereka meninggal. Di luar itu, Silva adalah siswa SMU biasa yang bergaul dengan normal dan cukup _sporty_. Setelah persoalan keluarganya berhasil diluruskan, Silva menyesali semua perbuatan buruknya kepada Jule, dan berjanji untuk menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Jule.

**16. Luke**

Tanggal lahir

:

29 Oktober

Tinggi

:

180 cm

_Best subject_

:

Bahasa Inggris

Hobi

:

_Street dance_

Makanan _fave_

:

_Cocktail_

Kelebihan

:

_Body balance_

Hal yang dibenci

:

Orang yang cengeng

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

_Skateboard_

Bunga _fave_

:

Acer

Luke adalah berandalan kaya raya dan _playboy_ dari sekolah Lane yang lama. Ia nyaris berbuat tidak senonoh pada Lane dalam suatu peristiwa. Ia juga menghajar Axl yang berusaha mencegah perbuatannya itu. Namun berkat peristiwa itulah, Lane akhirnya menerima perasaan Axl.

**17. Kenny**

Tanggal lahir

:

2 Juni

Tinggi

:

185 cm

Hobi

:

Melukis

Makanan _fave_

:

Tom yam

Kelebihan

:

Menguasai lima bahasa

Hal yang dibenci

:

Orang yang plinplan

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

Mobil _sport_

Bunga _fave_

:

Gentian

Kenny adalah paman Vlyn, Lille, dan Clay, sekaligus pemegang bisnis utama keluarga Walse di ibukota. Kenny banyak disibukkan oleh urusan bisnis dan kerap harus pergi untuk perjalanan dinas, namun ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk diam-diam mengamati perkembangan keponakan-keponakannya, terutama Vlyn dan Clay yang tinggal di rumahnya selama bersekolah di Airess High School.

**18. Deime**

Tanggal lahir

:

6 November

Tinggi

:

179 cm

_Best subject_

:

Ikan hias

Makanan _fave_

:

Sashimi

Kelebihan

:

_Leadership _ dan _mentoring_

Hal yang dibenci

:

Pemalas

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

Arloji baru

Bunga _fave_

:

Camelia

Deime adalah wali kelas Vlyn cs yang masih sangat muda dan tampan. Walaupun masih muda, ia mampu memimpin, membimbing, dan mengarahkan anak-anak didiknya dengan baik. Tak pelak lagi, Deime adalah salah satu guru terpopuler di Airess High School.

**19. Farlenn**

Tanggal lahir

:

8 Juli

Tinggi

:

182 cm

_Best subject_

:

Yoga

Makanan _fave_

:

Teh hijau

Kelebihan

:

Sangat pandai dalam hal medis

Hal yang dibenci

:

_Incurable disease_

Benda yang paling diinginkan sekarang

:

_Treadmill_

Bunga _fave_

:

Azalea

Farlenn adalah dokter spesialis kandungan yang menangani kelahiran Jule. Karena itulah ia juga mengetahui dengan gamblang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik tragedi keluarga itu. Ia berjasa dalam menyatukan kembali Jule dengan papa dan kakaknya, tentunya setelah dimintai tolong oleh Vlyn dan Gwin. Farlenn selalu berusaha menyemangati dan membesarkan hati Jule bahwa mamanya meninggal tanpa pernah menyalahkan Jule, dan sekarang selalu mengawasi putranya itu dari tempat yang jauh.

12


End file.
